Raison d'être
by mimichan88
Summary: Heard of the Sabaku's".Hinata knew visiting her fathers office today would be a problem.A red headed president is going to show her exactly how much trouble
1. Chapter 1

Raison d'être

Chapter 1

He was gone she knew that, she had known it ever since she got up in the hospital two years back. She knew that she was supposed to move on .Now as she stood in front of the mirror putting final touches of her makeup she felt ready, felt it was time .She smiled at her reflection .As she turned around to switch off her bedroom light her eyes locked onto the diamond on her vanity and she couldn't help shedding a lone tear.

Temari was furious. She looked at the clock again she knew she was going to be late for work, but she was waiting for **him** they had plans to have breakfast.. People were glancing at her nervously maybe she looked homicidal she certainly was feeling homicidal. Oh she was going to kill the lazy pineapple headed urchin with her bare hands. he knew she had an important client coming …….Why was he late?

She was currently thinking of the best ways to torture the crybaby when she saw the door to the café open and saw her soon to be dead boyfriend walking in. He caught her eye and smirked .He smirked 'the idiot' **smirked** after making her wait for forty-five minutes.

Shikamaru leaned over and gave a kiss on the lips and sat down. " Good morning Tem, you look happy," he drawled out sarcastically. He looked up she hadn't even cracked a smile. "Seriously Tema what's up is it that idiot shopkeeper ,did he hit on you again?"

Temari looked up and he saw her eyes flash with fury. " Oh thank you Nara –san for your concern but at least the lecher wakes up in the morning to see me and wish me luck for my meeting but my boyfriend for two years who made plans for breakfast couldn't come on time"

Shikamaru looked at his watch and grinned sheepishly " Sorry Tema I guess I overslept, Gomen, Ill make it up lets go out for dinner at that fancy restaurant that serves barely any food, don't look at me like that Ill be on time **Promise**"

Temari looked somewhat placated .He called the waiter they placed their order .He grinned inwardly now time for the kill and he'll be of the hook for forgetting."So tell me about this meeting with Itachi Uchiha"

He let out a genuine smile as he watched her face light up as she talked about what she planned. He couldn't help feel lucky as he looked at her smiling face and leaned down to gently capture her lips " What was that for?"

"Nothing just couldn't resist". He laughed as she blushed. She swatted his arm " Don't make me call your mother, Shika"she said glaring and the both burst into laughter at the same time .Temari smiled today was definitely turning out to be a ………………

Good day.

Temari was smiling as she went to her gallery, she just hoped her meeting would go fine then she would go out for dinner with Shikamaru and if he dint do anything stupid she would be cooking breakfast tomorrow for him.

She stopped in front of 'Paint box', her baby she had helped build it from the ground up and now they exclusively handled a lot of artists. She walked in through the frosted glass doors her heels clicking on the marble the large room was filled with paintings the colours emphasized by the stark white walls she ignored the other doors and walked up to the glass doors tucked away at the back. Uchiha was coming in an hour. She better get started.

She walked in and went to her private office. She loved her office it was done in tones of ivory and blue. The table was a beautiful mahogany executive desk towards the left was a beautiful mahogany credenza. Directly opposite the credenza was an ivory sofa with dark blue throw pillows. Above the credenza was her family heirloom a gorgeous indigo battle fan depicting a woman standing in the desert under the moon with the wind gently caressing her. Her father had told her that her ancestors apparently could command the wind but the fan represented so much more it represented a rite of passage a belief that you were worthy of the 'Sabaku title'. Fresh flowers were placed on the credenza.

She set her bag down and walked into the adjacent office it was done similar to hers but in light blue, gray and silver tones, the walls were adorned with theatrical masks, while her office used contrasting colours to enhance its beauty, her partners room used light colours with bursts of vibrant red blues and green to enhance its beauty. Shikamaru once commented that their offices were truly a reflection of their personality.

Her attention was immediately on her ebony haired partner Mamochi Haku.

Haku and she had met in college both of them taking the same art courses; they just clicked and immediately after college had opened their baby.

"Good morning Temari-chan, looking good let me guess you met Shikamary-kun". She saw Temari blushing and laughed gently.

"Good morning and stop laughing you're early so I am guessing yesterdays date dint go that well." The smile was replaced with a scowl " Remind me to kill Ino-chan, the guy was a total loser, he did all the talking, asked to spend the night with him and when I refused left me with the bill'. She ignored Temari's snickering "Yes, if youre done laughing at my misery lets get to work".

Temari went ahead and sat in the chair in front of Haku's desk and started informing her of all the information Shikamaru had given her about 'The Uchiha'.

Hinata Hyuga entered the large 52 storeys Hyuga Corporation with a lot of apprehension. She generally never received calls from him unless he required something, which was not very often. The calls were always from Amaya his secretary. He had personally called her up and asked to meet at his office. He never met her at his office; Hiashi Hyuga was too busy of a man to meet family during business hours. Nothing that ever was discussed here ended well for her and she guessed today's meeting would be another one to add to the list.

It was supposed to be her birthright to take over the company once she turned twenty one but at eighteen her father had called her to his office and explained that the council did not feel she could manage the billion dollar corporation and hence decided to make her cousin Neji the heir, she had but no choice but to accept. The truth was she knew nobody could do a better job than Neji, but it dint stop the little bit of resentment from settling in her heart. The resentment wasn't so much against her cousin but more so towards her family for ignoring her, for putting all those responsibility on her shoulders at the age of five .She had tried to impress them but whatever she did it wasn't enough, , though deep down she knew it was coming, when she actually heard the words coming out of his mouth it had hit her hard in essence he had told her she wasn't good enough she never was .

She was so caught up in her thoughts she dint realize that she had already reached his office. Amaya's voice brought her out of her reverie. "Ah. Hinata chan you are exactly on time, go right in you're father is expecting you" she said.

Hinata could do nothing but nod, she took a few deep breathes composed herself "Thank you Amaya –san". She hoped she looked confident and entered.

Hiashi was a tall imposing man with ebony hair slicked back wearing a black Armani suit ,he looked the position of a billion dollar companies president . He was working on some documents when she looked up and motioned her to come sit. She sat down in the chair placed in front of the desk. He finally finished with the documents and set them aside.

" Good morning Hinata, how is you're business doing". She dint know if he was being sarcastic or not. But then this was Hiashi Hyuga if he wanted to insult her choice of work he would just go ahead and give her a lecture on the correct Hyuga way to run a business.

" Good morning Otou-sama ,business is just fine . Thank you for asking"

"Good, good Sarutobi sama had hired you recently he had only good things to say and…" She cut him of off , he wanted something ,the "I am proud icebreaker" wasn't working "Otou sama you require some service of me, I would appreciate it if you come to the point I know that you have lot more important work to do and you would rather do that than make small talk to save my feelings"

"I see, well in that case I do require you service I am planning to throw a party and would like you to host it". " I don't understand I have always hosted these parties ever since I was passed over as heir" she tried not to sound bitter pity it dint come out that way.

" I am aware of that but this time it will be dinner party at home" he paused and let the words sink in .She knew that dining with the Hyuga's at home was extremely different from being invited to their parties .The Hyuga's opened their home only to people who were on par with them needless to say there weren't a lot of "dinner parties" .

" Who is exactly being invited and how much is this dinner worth?"

"Lets just say if this party goes well our net worth would be double its current standing."

She gulped a **lot** was riding on this party , _calm down Hinata you are not fifteen you can do this you have been doing this for four years and never messed up ,you can do it._

" Otou sama before I accept are you sure you want me do it ?" "Of course

, I would trust only you with something this important , Hinata you may not be able to be the president of this company but my child you play a very important role , the same role your mother performed ,no one in our family has your sense of diplomacy"

" Thank you , I will do my best I have a meeting in an hour ,I will collect all the information from Amaya san later" she stood up to leave , before she left she walked up to her father and kissed his cheek and whispered " Thank you , you have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words"

She was almost near the door when she turned around and asked " Otou sama, who"

"Heard of the Sabaku's?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews. Hugs and kisses to you guys  

**diff-r-ent-1**thank you for my first review

**Nightfall2525 **love your review truly encouraging Thank you again. Ill try to update as fast as I can .I wasn't planning to make it an arranged love story but there will be some meddling parents

Thanks all those who included this story on your alert list.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto if I did Itachi would be alive with a lot more screen time

Chapter 2

"Heard of the Sabaku's". Hinata turned to her father and said "Of course Otou-sama who hasn't ".

If he was expecting her to tell him she wasn't ready or that she was scared of proceeding further of failing him of millions no billions then he had another thing coming. She gracefully walked out of the office door with her head held up high while inner Hinata was screaming _Ganbatte Hina chan, Ganbatte!_!!!!!!!! !!!!

At this particular moment Hinata looked and felt like 'The Hyuga Heiress'. But once Inner Hinata got into full battle mode which included war paint and camouflage and barked _How should we proceed boss _outer Hinata went into full panic attack and if from the tender age of five she hadn't been drilled with the proper ways of Hyuga woman she would have been bawling her eyes out in public .So she went back to her apartment took a nice long hot shower wore her flannel pajamas took Snuffles (her gray extremely adorable Rabbit plush toy) pulled the covers over her and assessed the situation

It wasn't after all like all the Sabaku's were scary she was on good terms with Temari and Kankuro, they were friendly and fun but they did their own thing they were not involved with their family business .So the person she would have to try impress would be Sabaku No Gaara, the youngest, he was famous for being the most difficult guy to please, was not easily impressed and was about as traditional and conservative as a gay guy at a Republican rally .If the Hyugas were anything it was traditional personified. She came to the terrifying conclusion that she wasn't ready, she was scared of proceeding further, of failing her father in short Hyuga Hinata was utterly screwed.

Temari smiled as she stood up to meet Uchiha Itachi and his younger sibling Uchiha Sasuke . Shikamaru had told her that she should dedicate her efforts in trying to impress the older Uchiha if he bites then the younger one would buy the most ridiculously expensive thing just to top him of, the younger Uchiha apparently had serious issues.

" Hi Uchiha Itachi I presume and you must be Uchiha Sasuke " Temari shook their hands putting on her best smile." They were Hot!!!!!!!!!! The older Uchiha was six two, handsome with aristocratic features and long silky hair pulled in to a ponytail, two lines running down under his eyes which were dark obsidian .His eyes seemed to reflect strength it was slightly unnerving . Sasuke had the same feature minus the lines and his hair was stuck up but they're expressions was as different as the sun and moon while Itachi gave a tiny yet genuine smile Sasuke just scowled **Obnoxious brat**

"Sabaku Temari at your service before we get down to business let me call my partner can I get you something to drink .

" Tea would be nice" Itachi said his brother nodded . She nodded and left the room with a "Ill be back"

" Haku they are here they want Tea could you prepare it I don't want to kill them" Temari said grinning.

"Hai, Temari chan" Haku said opening the sideboard and taking out the silverware.

" Maybe you should flirt with them ne Haku chan they are pretty sexy I would but I think Shika might be a bit upset"

"Im ready lets go empty their pockets and no not interested I'm single and loving it"

Itachi looked up as Temari walked in ,she was gorgeous, tall tanned skin with dirty blond hair tied in a bun and a pretty sexy figure emphasized by the skin tight blue knee length dress .

She was followed by her partner, considerably shorter maybe five one minus the back heels sexy figure like her partner she was wearing a gray pussy bow shirt and black pencil skirt dark ebony hair tied in a bun but it was her face that caught his attention pale face with brown expressive eyes framed with thick lashes straight nose full pink lips she was beautiful and no ring .She caught his eye and smiled at him if he wasn't Uchiha Itachi he would have blushed like a school girl .He couldn't believe it he was smitten.

Sabaku Raidon was sitting at his office watching his youngest son throwing a tantrum like a two year old and he was not impressed. "Gaara sit down and try acting your age"

Gaara gave him his death glare Raidon at this moment wanted nothing more than to put him across his knee and spank some sense into him. "May I remind you while you are President I am still the head of the board and can fire you now sit down and behave"

Gaara grimaced at being treated like a baby "I refuse Tou-san the Hyuga's are not what we need I don't want my company to be run by them they will try to take over hence I refuse I don't see any need to trust them. I do not approve so can we move onto the next topic"

"No, I don't want to drop it it's a merger that will make us richer. It's a win win situation, this business proposal is good and must be discussed ,we cannot let something this good go just because they clash with your personal views."

" If and only if I deem it beneficial to us will we go to that party no conformations before that"

" I'm not sure son that not going through with the proposal will prevent attending dinner ,your mother was thoroughly impressed with the Hyuga girl at Sarutobi's party she is going to try to fix you two up"

He barely suppressed his laughter as he saw Gaara stalk out of his office muttering a few choice words under his breath really the boy was just too easy.

Gaara was not happy this deal with the Hyugas was too good to be true. He had read and reread the proposal other than some minor details the merger would cause both their stock value to rise. The Hyugas were stuffy conceited arrogant traditional pricks they annoyed him their formality their attitude was condescending .He was rebellious had almost been in jail during his teen years for fights if his father hadn't bailed him out he would have been mostly in jail not school, he mellowed down a bit in college. He had never even been in a relationship and moved from one girl to another (and there were plenty of those). He had broken almost all the values that Hyugas prided themselves. His father didn't get it They wouldn't mix it was at some point going to get ugly and then they would be truly utterly screwed.

Nobody got it he worked nearly sixteen seventeen hours per day seven days a week . He had single handedly caused the company to have monopoly over the oil market branched into various other directions .It was under his guidance that the company stock value had tripled in number. He was selfish he had built one of the strongest companies in Japan and now everyone assumed that he did not want to share. He wasn't so petty , they didn't understand if either one of the company at any time fell through it would cause his miniature empire to crumble , the devastation might be too severe to recover from .Gaara never liked threats of any kind to his company past present or future and the Hyugas would have a lot of convincing to do before he jumps aboard . He knew with certainty that dinner at Saturday would be very interesting

**A/N: **Ok so Gaara finally comes into the picture. (yeah yeah Happy dance)

I wont be updating for at least two weeks exams are going to start and I wont have time. Sorry about that

Please **R&R .**No Flames allowed


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this Chapter ^_^

Chapter 3

Hinata was feeling good after her slight mental breakdown; she was in no way going to let her family down. She had after all organized parties for over 200 guests surely she could arrange a dinner party for twelve or thirteen people. After giving herself a good pep talk she got up from bed and took a nice long shower .She wrapped herself in a large towel. If anything she had learned from her father it was that information is always the key and it was about time she got information on her guests. She got her cell from her bag and dialed a number, she was brushing her hair as she waited for the call to go through, she could hear the ringing but nobody seemed to be picking up, finally on her third try somebody picked up

"Hello"

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun we need to talk"

* * *

After spending nearly three hours of going through the contract given by the Hyugas he walked into his father's office

"Ok, I agree it's a really good opportunity, it would double our net value". His father was looking extraordinarily pleased, " But I am still not convinced, I will attend the stupid party if I think there will be no problems present or future then I will go ahead with the deal but in any way I get the idea that they will jeopardize my company I will pull out"

"I agree to your terms Gaara so shall I contact Hiashi and inform him we will be attending"

" Ya, whatever, Oh by the way tell him I am bringing a date"

As soon as Gaara left his office Raidon burst out laughing really the boy was so easy, he had confirmed plans two weeks ago after he went through the proposal. He bent down and from his secret compartment took out a bottle of sake and poured a very liberal glass, today was definitely turning out to be a good day, he wondered if Karura was busy maybe they could go out to celebrate

* * *

It was close to six when Shikamaru got to the café, he still had a few minutes till she got there. At exact six he saw a glimpse of ebony hair ,she arrived on the dot, what scared him was the blonde he saw with her, man was he going to get the life nagged out of him

" Shikaaaaa-kun, How are you?"

"Ino, I would be a lot better if you let go of my neck I need to breathe troublesome woman"

" Hina chan ,Shika Kun is being mean lets order a lot of food and stick him with the bill"

" You actually going to eat something I thought Yamanaka Ino was always on a diet"

"I dint say I was eating the food I just said I was ordering it"

A soft giggle caused both parties to stop fighting. Hinata smiled and said "I hope you don't mind Shikamaru-kun but Ino-chan was with me and she missed you "

The 'I dint miss the Baka' comment was ignored. "Tch ,its ok Hina chan Ino can be really annoying". The 'I am not annoying' comment was also ignored .As Ino rambled on about how her day went Shikamaru used to tune out Ino and focus on Hinata. Hinata had called up a few hours ago and wanted to talk to him, he couldn't get the details he had to rush in for a meeting. He glanced at Hinata who was listening to Ino who was still rambling, she dint seem nervous so he highly doubted she was in trouble but then Hinata had grown a lot since High school after the loss of her birthright she had become more guarded she could hide her problems easily behind a perfect smile and no one would be the wiser.

He had seen how she had worked her way through college and set up her own catering and event management firm, but harder she worked the more closed off she became, she dint do what girls her age were doing she wanted to prove to her father she could do it she could run a company, she had refused help from her family, though they told her she was not right for the job they never disowned her but she had gone out of her way to prove she was worthy worthy of the Hyuga name, sometimes when he would glance at her he would see the loneliness, the pain , rejection .

He looked at her she definitely was in the gorgeous category ebony hair that went past her waist, slightly on the short side lavender tinted trademark Hyuga eyes, full lips perfect nose and killer body, Hinata was a classic beauty with alabaster skin and indigo tinted ebony hair,. But what he liked most about her was that Hinata was truly a kind and generous human being, an oddity in their world.

He shifted his attention to the motor mouth blonde, he might fight with her call her names but he loved her, she was one of his closest friends after all. Ino was a beauty like Hinata with baby blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair and tall . She was one of the few people who could always make him smile. She was always happy; always cheerful as much as people called her a serial dater she had always, always put her friends first.

"Are you even listening to me Shika –kun .I have a fork and I am willing to use it"

" Tch, Troublesome woman just order the waiter has been standing there for five minutes"

After they got their orders and before Ino decided to retell another one of her shopping escapades he decided to ask Hinata why she wanted to talk to him, the suspense was killing him

" Ne Hinata chan I highly doubt you called me here to catch up, nothings wrong na"as much as he tried he couldn't help the little concern seep into his tone. " No Shikamaru-kun nothing to worry about actually just wanted some information on the Sabaku's"

" Why, I mean you know Temari pretty well and Kankuro you could directly ask them something Tema wont mind she likes you cant stop ranting about how Kawaii you are"He couldn't help smirk when she blushed at the compliment.

" Don't embarrass Hina chan deer boy, I will beat you up"

" Ah, Shikamaru kun I dint mean Temari chan or Kankuro san specifically I mean Sabaku's as in the family"." " Interesting, may I know why"?

She leaned forward " There is going to be a dinner party at the manor, business is going to be better if I can make it a success, I thought who better to ask for advice than you"

He got it Hyugas and Sabakus were planning a merger ,she would be playing the perfect hostess make them happy and merger would be a success and everyone would be happy. He knew Hinata's style every event she managed she made it a success because she payed attention to every detail .It almost seemed like the party was held just for you your favorite drink. Favouite dish would be there, flattery worked wonders for business Hinata got that truly she did, she also listened every whim was catered too, she had a knack of getting people to relax. Hell people were still raving about Sarutobi's party from last month.

" Ah, I get it so shall I begin with family dynamics". She smiled " Thank you so much Shikamaru kun Ill bake you the best chocolate chip cookies". She truly was the sweetest girl he knew. He had to remember to hide it from Chouji .

" Ok so basically Raidon Sabaku and Karura Sabaku are pretty normal, he is a bit ruthless when it comes to business but apart from that at home he is pretty normal, his father made him work as an errand boy literally had to start from the bottom and work his way up, he is very charismatic and uses it to his advantage, but if he agreed to attend it means it's a yes he does not waste time on something on a whim, Karura Sabaku is a sweetheart she balances him out perfectly she is smart and pretty much has done what you are doing now playing hostess. Temari is strong she may be out of the family business but her opinion does count as she also holds majority of stock in the company, Kankuro like his sister also is major stock holder he seems harmless but trust me he isn't. I've seen him chat up people and once they're guards down he pounces on them"

" And last but not least Sabaku No Gaara, if you have got to convince anyone its him, Gaara's sibling and mother totally make up only fifty percent of the company stock Gaara and his father make up the rest. Gaara is anything bit obliging. He is arrogant, possessive and can be cruel. He has a degree in law and specialized in corporate law, kind of reflects on his business handlings "

He looked at Hinata's and Ino's shocked face "Don't look at me like that you two I'm not saying he has broken the law but he is great at finding loopholes and manipulating the situation. He is smart, in the two years he has been in charge he has single handedly raised the net worth of the company double its initial. Oh and he seems to have a distinct dislike towards your family"

"Why, I mean we don't even know him"

"True, Gaara has issues as to how your family conducts business. Your family is famous for incorporating family values into you work place and also the Hyuga name is famous for honor, in the few years that he has been handling the family business there have been many nasty articles that have personally targeted his way of pulling deals, most of them use your family name to drag his name through the mud "

"What is with you Ino, stop hitting me"

"Can't you see Hina chan is this close to having a mental breakdown". Looking at Hinata's face he felt slightly guilty.

"Don't listen to the baka Gaara is probably harmless like a bunny"

Shikamaru just rolled his eye the world where Gaara was harmless as a bunny was a world where it was cool to wear Rock Lee's green spandex

* * *

Shikamaru sighed after leaving Hinata and Ino he rushed through traffic to get to 'Ai'. He glanced at his watch not late thank Kami, he was motioned to his table, the interior was different, homely the room was lit only in candle light, definitely romantic. He smiled as he saw Temari walk upto him. He got up and gently kissed her. " Hey how did the meeting go?"

"Perfect thanks for the advice, Itachi san bought a beautiful piece he definitely has an eye for art, Sasuke bought the most expensive one definitely a good day but I have better news"

"Even better than seeing me twice a day "

"Shut up, Haku was showing Itachi around and he was so totally interested **twice** I caught him checking her out, and before he left he asked her out"

" And she said no, right?" "Wait how did you know?" "It helps you know being a genius and all"

"Tema?"Both of them looked up to see none other than Sabaku Raidon and Karura . "Kaa-san Tou-san what are you guys doing here "

'Same thing you guys came here to do have a fun night out ." Karura talked to the waiter arranged all of them to sit together completely ignoring both her husband and daughter's pleasof some alone time.

'Well its been a long time since we saw you Tema, you look thin are you eating"

" Hai Kaa san I am eating"

" How are you sweety ? How's work , How's Yoshino and Shikaku "

" Work is fine my parents went for a cruise so I am in charge till Tou san gets back "

" We should also do that ne,Rai ?" "Anything you want Kura"

Soon Shikamru and Raidon began discussing the stock market and both their women stated talking about Haku's love life and plotting how to get her to go out with apparently the most eligible bachelor in Konoha. Soon the discussion drifted to Gaara and eventually the very much talked about merger. Shikamaru decided to keep his conversation with Hinata to himself.

" I don't care if this deal goes through, I want Hinata chan to be my next daughter in law"

Shikamaru nearly chocked on his whiskey while Temari looked shocked.'Eww, Kaa-san Kankuro and Hinata don't make a cute couple"

"Not Kuro, I was talking about Gaara. I talked to her at Sarutobi's party she was so sweet and nice, definitely better than that ' thing' he walks around with"

The dinner was eaten and finally as they were leaving Karura and Temari had made plans to get Gaara a wife- the wife being Hinata. They said goodbye. As he saw Raidon and Karura getting into their car, her giggling as he whispered something in her ear Shikamaru couldn't help wanting what they had, as he helped Temari with her coat he knew he wouldn't have to wait that long. He smiled at least dinner at Hyuga's would be interesting to say the least

A/N: Ok I guess I rambled on enough. Next chapter the dinner party, I know I concentrated a lot on secondary characters. But I promise next chapter lot of GaaHina interaction

Ok guys I want to know how to proceed would it be better if both Gaara and Hinata hated each other and then there would be plotting courtesy Karura and Temari or mutual attraction between Gaara and Hinata. Next chapter will have Neji and Kankuro (does happy dance) and Gaara's date

Oh and I will try update as fast as I can

Please **R&R** . Flames not welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Thank you for the reviews.

**diff-r-ent-1****, xXLaurenisthePrincessofRockXx****, millenniumsnow **thank you for the wonderful review and your help

**diff-r-ent-1 **you guessed right Sakura is the **thing** hanging on poor Gaara.

Anyways guys really sorry for the late update but I had a lot of lab work to catch up on. But the good news I am almost done so updates will be faster

**Warning: **There will be Sakura bashing in this chap don't like it don't read

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

Hinata was feeling good , she had covered all the basics, the food looked perfect she had chosen traditional Japanese as the theme, drinks were ready to be served everyone's favorite, she was prepared for anything .She looked once again at the seating arrangements " Hinata everything looks perfect"

" Arigato, Otou sama I am glad"

"When will they be coming"?

"In an hour or so, Otou sama excuse me but I need to change "

"Hinata?" "Hai Otou sama" "Everything looks perfect I am impressed and in case I forget very proud"

Hiashi looked pretty shocked when Hinata flung herself at him and hugged him "Thank you" he heard her whisper before she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Gaara couldn't believe it his mother would bite his head off if he was late, he was already dressed in a black suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie

"I am so sorry Gaara kun ill be ready in five minutes". He settled himself on his couch he knew she would take at least half an hour. He switched on the news; he couldn't pay attention to what the news anchor was telling not that he wanted too they were currently giving a detailed account about Uchiha brother's love life

He wanted out, he had thought long and hard about it but Haruno Sakura no longer was needed in his life, it was fine before, they usually went out had a good time, the sex was good but lately she started hinting that she was interested in actually committing themselves to each other .At first it was subtle she would gaze longingly at families enjoying themselves in the park but lately it was getting harder, she would rant on and on about how they were constantly seeing each other, that they weren't getting any younger. Seriously other than sex he had absolutely no use for her.

"I am ready Gaara kun". He spared her a glance, she looked fine "Let's go. We are already late"

"Are we going to your parent's place"?

"No, its out of the way we are directly going to Hyuga mansion" They got into his black jaguar-xf .As he drove he couldn't help but wish this night would end soon he highly doubted he could go through with any more of her gossiping, seriously why was her voice so shrill.

* * *

Hinata started humming as she slipped into a simple black strapless gown it was elegant but not too over the top, she reached into her bag and gently pulled out a small jewelry box. Inside the box lay a tiny pendent carved exquisitely to represent the Hyuga symbol, the earrings were studs also looking like the hyuga flame, the entire set was done in platinum and diamonds .She steeped into four inch stilettos which had an ankle strap .She applied some mascara and eyeliner she chose gray eye shadow to complete the sooty look, she was applying her make up when Hanabi her sister came barging through the door.

Hanabi was dressed in a blue baby doll dress, she had left her shoulder length hair loose on one side it was pulled back with a sapphire set clip, she wore ballerina flats, her sister did not need the extra inches heels provided being five nine and all .She would have looked perfect if not for the scowl on her face.

"Hanabi chan Why so upset?" "This is stupid why does Otou sama have to merge with anyone they will ruin the company family matters must be kept within the family what happened to all that 'Hyuga' pride that the old farts had"

"My little firecracker language, I thought you said it was a good idea". Her sister started mumbling something she couldnt quite catch but she distinctly heard the words Kona-kun and stupid parties. "Hanabi chan if you wanted to spend time with Konohamaru kun you should have invited him"

"That baka is so scared of Neji nii san and Otou sama he dint even make an excuse he flat out said he wouldn't come here without hiring at least twenty bodyguards"Hinata rolled her eyes as Hanabi continued pointing out more instances of cowardice exhibited by her boyfriend.

"Hina nee chan you should change, bad enough you were blessed with D cups you don't have to go around emphasizing it"

"Shut up Hanabi and they aren't that big" " I still don't think you should wear that there is that pervert coming after all, he is more in the news for screwing his co stars than for appearing in those loser plays"

"Hanabi, Kankuro kun is very sweet and please don't insult him or his family "

"Fine, but I do so in protest" Hanabi huffed. "Oh and Hanabi chan that doesn't mean you can insult our family"

"Hina nee chan don't be so cruel"

* * *

Neji was sitting in the living room, he really wished he was in his house he had just returned from his trip and was tired but his uncle had insisted he had to come, even if he hadn't insisted Neji knew he had to, after all he was second in command and would be taking over in the next year or so. He may be twenty six but as he glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall he knew he looked older, long hair tied at the nape, typical Hyuga eyes with dark circles under them , at least his body was in tip top condition.

He glanced over to his wife who was right now in a conversation with his uncle about her latest appointment with her gynecologist, it was amazing how his cold stoic uncle could get so excited, he was genuinely happy seeing his wife pregnant, apparently he had been waiting ages for his grandchild, it was humbling to know that his uncle thought of him as his own son.

His attention drifted to Hyuga Nami his wife, she was glowing, motherhood seemed to suit her, she was heavily pregnant, and she had just crossed seven months. She was of average height with soft black hair and pale blue eyes full red lips that was pulled into a smile her facial features seemed to scream good breeding, she was beautiful, and he loved her to death. She was demure matching perfectly to his stoic nature but there was always an underlying mischief that she seemed to possess, all those years of drama trying to find the perfect person was worth it, he wouldn't change a thing. She made him happy made him forget about work,she loved him for him he was her husband ,her confidant his best friend as she to him .

* * *

Hinata calmly walked into the living room, while her sister practically stomped towards the settee. "Nami chan, how are you how is the baby?"

"Fine Hina chan the baby is coming all fine, you look great by the way you know what would look better if you had a date, you know some guy who would satisfy you emotional and physical needs …."Nami and Hinata looked at Hiashi and Nej both who seemed scandalized hearing of Hinata's physical needs . Both burst out laughing, " Seriously you guys are too easy"

"I have someone who satisfies my physical needs and he refuses to come because of you two," Hanabi said glaring accusingly at her father and Neji

"I knew it, that stupid boy the moment I get my hands on him I will kill him"

"Shut up Neji and sit down" said Nami "you will do no such thing Konahamaru is a very sweet boy"

The conversation was going to get ugly as Hinata was pretty sure Neji had at least twenty reasons at the tip of his tongue as to why Hanabi's boyfriend was not sweet, Thankfully the conversation was interrupted with the ringing of the door bell, it seemed the Sabaku's had arrived.

* * *

Karura couldn't believe that Gaara actually bought his hussy with him, Sakura was dressed in a floor length red gown the neckline too low for her liking pink hair left hanging and jade eyes, she grudgingly admitted Sakura was pretty but she lacked personality and tact, she pretty much lost you interest in the first five minutes, she constantly talked about herself and loved partying in Karura's eyes not the ideal match for her son.

As Sakura passed her she wondered if the girl ate anything she looked like a stick.

Gaara had arrived five minutes after they had, she was glad he caught up with them; they would walk in as a family. "Gaara its good to see you, you should come over more, you're working too hard, Rai you should send him home early his dark circles are getting worse"

Raidon smiled at his wife "you heard her Gaara no more late nights for you"

"Whatever Tou san". He leaned towards his father and whispered "Don't make fun of me or should I tell Kaa san of the cigarette packet you keep hidden in your office or of all the pastries you eat before going back home, kaa san might not be pleased if she finds out you haven't been following your diet"

"Fine, I wont make fun of you, happy, just don't tell Karura"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing saiai absolutely nothing"

* * *

Hinata got up and told her father she would get the door, she had dismissed all the Hyuga servants, she wanted Hyuga mansion to seem like a home, she had asked only Chiko san the Hyuga butler to help serve food he had been with the Hyuga's for ages she could trust him completely.

She opened the door to greet the Sabaku's .She instantly recognized Sabaku Raidon and his wife Karura, they smiled warmly and greeted her. Temari leaped in and gave her a bear hug followed by Shikamaru who greeted her and pried the taller woman of her. Kankuro also gave her a hug. Finally Sabaku Gaara stepped in. The picture did no justice he was gorgeous, he was tall at least six two, red hair that was disheveled which added to the rebel look, gorgeous aquamarine eyes surrounded by dark circles, his suit outlined his perfect physique broad shoulder that tapered to a narrow waist .She looked at his forehead where to the left was a Kanji tattooed in red, symbolizing love, seriously could the guy get any sexier .As he shook her hand she felt a sharp electric current run through her and couldn't help the small blush from developing .He introduced his date Haruno Sakura the socialite , she felt the pang of jealousy as she watched his arm curl around Sakura's waist . She couldn't help it she had fallen bad for Gaara, could this night get any worse

* * *

Gaara watched as his family greeted the ex –heiress, he couldn't believe the wave of jealousy he felt as he watched his brother hug Hyuga Hinata. He was attracted to a lot of women but this was the first time he felt jealousy .He tried to rid himself of this feelings he was here to do business not get a date .She was beautiful gorgeous eyes covered with thick lashes perfectly shaped eyebrows, perfect nose hovering over full ruby lips, She was tiny even with heels and she had curves in all the right places. Her voice was soft barely above a whisper, he vaguely wondered if when she had sex, would she whisper or would she scream .He wanted to bang his head he was here at the Hyuga mansion having dirty thoughts about his hostess while his girlfriend was on his arm, really could this night get any worse

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^_^.

Next chapter Sabaku's meet Hyugas, dinner disaster

Please **R&R .**No Flames allowed


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N:

**diff-r-ent-1, ej, BluEbErRy-ChAn, Sarah Basium1, ej Thank** you guys for you reviews ^_^

**diff-r-ent-1:**Ok so I actually wasn't going to involve the Uchihas with Hinata but that does seem like a totally fun idea so I might actually do that but that will be much later but for now more Gaahina fluff. I think you have been my first review for every single chapter Thanks for every single review and advice and please keep them coming.

**ej: **I know my business like I know space travel (Read: I know nothing) But I did some research and I hope that everything is fine. Anyway you will be happy to know business deals will not be mentioned from next chapter, by the way thanks for the advice

Age Hinata- 22

Age Gaara 25

Warning: Sakura Bashing!!!!! Don't like don't read

Disclaimer :I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

Hinata led the Sabaku's into the living room. Karura couldn't help but grimace as she observed Hiashi getting up with the help of his cane, she had heard rumors that his health was failing but never actually thought it was so bad, he was struggling to stand straight, she noted the joints of his wrists slightly swollen, he had arthritis, it was amazing how even when his health was failing he managed to stand proud. She had dismissed the rumors that he was retiring after all he was only fifty-four but she guessed the rumors were true he was probably retiring before it reached the advanced stages, he probably dint want anyone's pity. She quickly rearranged her features; there would be hell to pay if Hyuga Hiashi caught her looking sorry for him.

The butler came in the moment everyone was seated. Both families exchanged pleasantries as the butler served drinks; she smiled and took her drink. She sipped her 'Mimosa', it seemed Hinata was very thorough she had served everyone their favorite drink, but for the life of her she couldn't figure how Hinata knew her favorite drink she never drank this particular drink in public, the girl was good at her job really good.

She was talking to Nami about her pregnancy but couldn't really pay attention , her attention once again drifted to the subject of her constant worry- her children's love lives. Kankuro she dint even want to think about his love life, he had never ever been in a relationship, apparently he did not want to be 'tied' down, when she confronted him about it he told her that he dint want children they annoyed the hell out of him, Shikamaru and Temari had been going out for almost two years and they hadn't tied the knot, she knew there was hesitation from both sides. Temari was scared she would lose her independence and Shikamaru was scared of the responsibility that came with starting a family. But she knew that they would eventually settle down, she just wished their eventually would be a lot sooner like tomorrow.

Gaara frankly she was scared for him, forget his love life his entire life constantly worried her. He used to be such a sweet child ,always stealing cookies and wiggling his way out of punishment whenever he got caught,always smiling . But then he grew up adolescence wasn't kind, life wasn't fair he turned antisocial, he was always getting into fights, his behavior turned erratic due to his insomnia. She remembered the time he put a boy into coma for hitting on 'his girl'. If Rai hadn't interfered he would be in jail to top it all he had dumped the girl the very next day .She painfully remembered the family intervention the tears spilt, the accusations hurled back and forth and the breakthrough. It had taken almost a year to rebuild their family and they had become closer because of it. When he went to college it seemed everything had settled down he had always been an intelligent child and he thrived on the competition .All the girls flocked around him because of his money and family name due to which he became even more guarded when it came to relationships. It seemed both her sons loved their playboy images a lot .It was sad really knowing that his one week relationship with Sakura was his longest relationship ever. It wasn't fair she wasn't getting any younger, she wanted grandchildren now.

* * *

Gaara had decided if the merger was going through tonight it would be now he dint see why he should wait till after dinner to discuss the merger pretending to be friendly and nice to one another and then not go through with it they weren't here to have fun ; dinner or no tonight was purely business.

He cleared his throat and immediately all attention shifted to him. He smirked as he felt the tension building up; everyone knew what was going to be discussed.

"Hyuga san, I have read through the proposal you have submitted and I do not see why a merger would benefit my company .We could not go through with the merger and still remain successful"

"Ah Gaara san the merger was not my idea at all, all questions about it should be directed to Neji, he came up with the proposal on his own so he will be able to answer you better, he convinced me and I gave him the go ahead"

"Well Neji, convince me". He wanted to burst out laughing when he saw Neji's face, if looks could kill Gaara would be dead. Neji had seen him checking out Hinata apparently he was witnessing first hand the infamous Hyuga Neji overprotective mode .He smirked knowing how badly Neji wanted to punch him, instead he had to be polite and answer him.

"Our companies are successful but if we merge we can dramatically expand our operations and become more competitive nationwide. As a result, we see a lot more national clients calling us for business and a lot more top-notch people wanting to join our operation. The combined company would continue to bring in new business. We will be able to value target companies and avoid common pitfalls**.** We could use this merger to gain a competitive edge and increase shareholder value**.**The merger would be like supercharged growth. If the transition goes smoothly our employees would reap a lot of benefits and with Uchiha's trying to expand in Oto it would be beneficial for Konoha and Suna's biggest companies to merge essentially at some level it feels safer to be rest of the terms are explained in the proposal"

Gaara was impressed Neji obviously had thought the deal through the risk was minimal,the benefits would be great,if Oto and Uchiha come to an agreement there would be problems .They had made a good case

"I agree".There was silence apparently nobody thought he would agree so fast Shikamaru was the first to recover he pulled out a file from his briefcase

"Why do you have a copy of the proposal"

"Hyuga Inc is my firms top client I represent them"

"No wonder the contract is good,Got a pen"

* * *

The mood was considerably lighter the deal was done with ,they had decided they would announce the merger a few weeks from today once minor details were discussed.

"We should celebrate ,Hinata chan do you by any chance have sake"Raidon's question caused Karura to glare at him. "If you so much take a sip of another drink you will be eating salads for the rest of the month"

Raidon blanched what was with this woman and diets dammit he liked his meat "On second thought Hinata chan leave it"

The butler came in and announced that thedinner would be served .

They entered the dining hall and seated themselves .Gaara couldn't help but smirk at the blush that stained Hinata's cheek when he sat next to her .Kankuro looked scared as he took his seat between a scowling Hanabi an a furious Sakura .Temari and Shikamaru were seated next to each other they continued their discussion with Nami ,apparently both were trying to wheedle out the gender of the baby. Neji was taking turns stabbing his food and glaring at him

His mother ,father and Hyuga Hiashi were discussing some new year ball of God alone knows what year .He glanced again at Sakura,he knew that look ,she was angry that he wasn't paying enough attention to her,her anger probably increased that he had seated himself next to Hinata. He just wished that she wouldn't pick a fight, he couldn't deal it attention once again drifted to the tiny woman by his side. who was busy taking to his very relieved brother about his show at the Konoha arts .Stupid Kankuro hogging all the attention.

He barely registered the bickering going on between Sakura and Hanabi,his attention was still stuck on Hinata .Kami what was this girl doing to him

* * *

Hinata was getting nervous Gaara was staring at her, she hoped she hadnt offended him,he had been staring at her since the beginning of dinner even when she was talking to Kankuro kun and Temari chan she could feel his eyes on her and to top it all of Neji nii san was looking angry for some reaon.

The dinner went by quickly ,everyone returned to the living room,she suddenly noticed that Gaara and Sakura wernt there .She excused herself and went to the kitchen to get coffee as she was coming out she heard raised voices apparently Gaara and Sakura were dint want to eavesdrop she was about to walk away when the door banged into her and a sobbing Sakura was all she registered before everything went blank

* * *

Gaara couldn't believe her , Sakura had trapped him in the dining hall ,was she daft ,who discusses relationships at some stranger's house where anyone could hear them

"I think we should announce that we are dating exclusively"

"And why exactly would we do that Sakura"

"Because we are , we have been seeing each other for two months I have been practically living in your apartment"

"I wouldn't call casual dates as seeing each other,I told you before we went out that I dint want a relationship,I had a good time you had a good time it was fun but I made it very clear no strings attached frankly I am tired of you bringing up this commitment crap every single day, if you want something like that then I cannot give it"

"But I thought you loved me" "I love you so much Gaara we can make this work"

He was getting annoyed they said no drama when they got into this weird friends with benefits agreement this was definitely drama ."I am done with this arrangement"

"How dare you call what we had an arrangement,we love each other " she was shrieking now .His voice had turned cold "I know that you have been dating other people Sakura ,you turn to other men to gain the attention and love that you seek something you know that I don't feel towardsyou . You have never loved me you used me to gain back the popularity you lost when Uchiha dumped you,if I do the same its back to square one ,you slept with me then tried to guilt me in to announcing us to be a couple so you would no longer be seen as a home wrecker am I right?"

"You are such a bastard"She was sobbing as she pushed the door .He saw it hit Hinata she lost her balance and hit her head the tray she was carrying fell spilling its contents .Sakura walked past her and left crying .The clang from the tray caused everyone to come into the hallway where they saw an unconscious Hinata and Gaaara hovering over her .

* * *

Neji dint even wait for an explaination,with a growl he launched himself at Gaara .Both of them were fighting rolling on the marble floor ; finally Shikamaru and Kankuro pulled them apart Gaara was sporting a bloody lip and Neji was clutching his broken nose.

Shikamaru picked Hinata and gently set her on the couch ,he poured some water on her and she finally stirred .

She murmured a faint ow as she got up .Her head was throbbing she sat up gingerly and looked at the worried faces of her family

Temari sat next to her "Are you all right Hinata chan"

"Hai but my head hurts"

"What did he do to you Hina,ill kill him"Gaara glared at Neji how dare pretty boy assume it was his fault "Ano nothing Neji nii san , Sakura san while leaving might have pushed the door a bit too hard I was in the way I must have lost my balance and hit something ,it was just an accident"

"What happened to Sakura ,Gaara" "Nothing kaa chan she left that's all"

"Hinata you will stay here tonight"

"But Otou sama I have a meeting tomorrow I need to get home all my files are there and I wont make it on time if I drive from here"

"Hinata Gaara can drop you its on his way that way you don't have to drive late night you can come later and pick your car"Temari said gently

"Like hell she will enter his car let alone show where she lives"

"Neji shut up , stop babying her,and stop glaring" Neji huffed and sat down next to his did she have to yell at him in front of **him.**

"That would be nice but I don't want to inconvenience you Gaara san"

Karura spoke up "Of course it wont be an inconvenience will it Gaara , he will be more than happy too"

Gaara eyed his mother nervously her smile was kind of scary "Of course Ill drop you"

Kami help him ,he could barely keep his hormones in check surrounded by people what was he going to do when he had her alone .

**A/N:**Hope you guys enjoyed it .^_^

**Please R&R. No flames allowed**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

First of all sorry for the late update, but my finals are starting next week, Ill try updating at least once a week but no promises. My exams will be till April 7th after that I will start updating faster

**diff-r-ent-1 ,BluEbErRy-ChAn ,hina sama,** **HANA CHAN** Thanks guys for all your reviews makes me feel so loved yeah ^_^

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 6

Gaara watched as Hinata made her way to him, Neji had collected her things and dumped it in the backseat. Hinata sat in the passenger seat and was putting on her seatbelt, waiting for him, before he entered his car he took a deep breath, he really hoped he could control himself.

He was just pulling out when he caught Hyuga Neji's face in the rearview mirror apparently he wasn't too pleased with this arrangement. If he dint control his anger he might just end up with a heart attack, anger issues or not the guy was a prick, he grimaced as he touched his bloody lip, it was a long time since anyone had landed a punch on him, he really really hoped the Hyuga's nose was hurting.

* * *

He glanced over at Hinata who was sitting by his side, she was so close he could smell her wonderful jasmine scent .She was sleeping her head against the window; it gave an excellent view of her neck. Suddenly his inner voice screamed at him _Baka she just hit her head she might have a concussion, stop drooling and wake her up._Man how he hated it when his inner self was right. "Hinata san, Hinata san please wake up" he gently started shaking her, trying to ignore the tingling sensations that went through his body when he placed his hand on her bare shoulder

Hinata finally opened her eyes "Hinata san you really shouldn't sleep, you might have a concussion" "Gomen, I just couldn't help it" she replied .She was looking down at her lap and biting her lip. He suppressed a groan did she not realize how much her actions were affecting him. She turned to him, damn her lips looked so kissable._ Ok calm down Gaara just don't look at her lips look somewhere else, _his eyes started drifting down towards her ample chest,_not their baka look at the road youre driving after all. _

She turned to him and asked in that oh so lovely soft voice "Gaara san I am really sorry if I inconvenienced you."

"Think nothing of it Hinata san your place is on my way"

"You know where I live," she sounded shocked did she think he was some strange stalker or something

"No I don't know where you live Temari nee chan just gave me the street"

"Oh Ok".

* * *

The atmosphere in the car had turned awkward .Why did she feel so uncomfortable with him .He had watched her the entire night she had spent all her time talking and laughing with his siblings and Shikamaru yet she barely had spoken two words to him.

The more he had watched her the lonelier he had felt. She had friends, friends who would give anything for her, for all his power he had nothing. He had acquaintances; people who would suck up to him but at the right moment would hang him out to dry. He vaguely wondered if the attraction he felt for Hinata had stemmed out of his lonliness. But as soon the thought entered his head he dismissed it. He had felt loneliness a lot of time before and he usually he got rid of it by sleeping with other women.

The feelings he felt for Hinata on the other hand were quite different. He wanted to possess her, dint want to share her; he knew he wasn't just attracted to her on the physical level. He was quite aware it went further than that. In the past he had no issues if women he was with dated other people after all he did it. But with her he couldn't stand her looking at another male except for him .He needed her and it was about time he got her to loosen up.

"Hinata san what exactly is it that you do"

"Erm, I basically run a catering and event management firm. We hold anything from dinner parties to formal balls .We also exclusively deal with discount parties"

"I'm sorry but what exactly are discount parties "

"Well we hold formal parties but at a affordable price, by changing the menu and the accessories used the cost is cut down by at least half. Frankly it's a lot of fun to plan I have more fun throwing discount parties than throwing formal balls"

"So I gather you like you're job"

"Of course I do, I mean there are the bad days, bossy client trying to meet deadlines, but then the final result makes it so totally worth it"

"Do you enjoy you're work Gaara san"

"Absolutely, I love my job, I completely enjoy decision making, the arguments, the negotiations, trying to find loopholes when going through deals. As much as people hate to hear it I love the power .I just wouldn't be able to do what I do in a law firm."

"I completely agree I can't see you in a law firm"

"And why not Hinata san"

"Well there's the fact that you are kind of scary .No one would hire you, they might be scared to get you angry" her tone blatantly implying she was teasing him.

"I can see that, after all no one wants to hire a lawyer who might beat them up. But now that you know me would you hire me" he replied in the same teasing tone she had used.

"To draw a contract absolutely not but to beat someone up you would be high on my list"

"You wound me Hinata san four years of law school and I am reduced to common thug"

"Gaara san I truly did not mean to insult you, but it kind of is instilled in every Hyuga to speak the truth…"she was obviously going to say more but Hinata could no longer keep a straight face and she burst out giggling. He smiled as they continued to tease each other.

In Gaaras opinion they reached her apartment complex too fast .He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. He helped Hinata out. Before she could reach her bags he grabbed them.

"Really Gaara san don't bother I will manage "

"No I will take care of it, no buts you had a nasty fall which was partially my fault It would make me fell a lot better knowing you were ok "

They both stepped into the lobby and walked up to the elevator. She pressed the button for fifth floor. When they reached the fifth floor the elevator opened with a clang, they both stepped out of the elevator and Hinata led him down the hallway. Her apartment was at the corner .She gently took the bags for him.

"Thank you Gaara san for everything"

"Think nothing of it, I should be thanking you for the wonderful evening not the other way around". He suddenly noticed that they were standing close to each other,too close. He leaned down gradually reducing the gap between their lips but before he could taste her lips, she turned so that he ended up kissing her cheek. She backed up, trying to put as much distance between them .She gave him a nervous goodbye and entered her apartment. The click from her apartment door finally got him out of his stupor. He tried to ignore the wave of disappointment that consumed him as he reluctantly made his way back to his car.

He started his drive back home. He wanted her wanted her so badly .He had caught the terrified look she had shot him before she left him. He never ever wanted to see her like that. They both hung out in different circles, he knew this for a fact, so it would be the last time he would probably see her .He couldn't help sigh as he drove back home; Hinata had somehow managed to get him to open up, smile even joke. Hinata probably knew more about him in those few hours than people who had known him for years.

He pulled up his driveway, as he was getting out something shiny on his car floor caught his eye, he bent down to pick it. There in his hand was an earring with a very unique design .He couldn't help but smirk, apparently the fates had deemed it necessary for him to meet a certain Hyuga ....hopefully very soon

* * *

As soon she closed the door Hinata had sank to the floor .Now half an hour since he had left she was still on the floor , still trembling. He shouldn't have affected her so much. They had flirted at first it had been to get each other to relax but then she had started to enjoy it more than she wanted to. Even when he stood there, when he had leaned down part of her had wanted to kiss him back but the other half had screamed at her to turn, it was after all Gaara . playboy extraordinare, he was probably trying to get into her pants.

She knew she had issues with intimacy; She had gone to an all schools girl. When she had come home for holidays she did go on a few dates but that just ended up going nowhere. She was nothing more to them than a prize to be won; afterall she was the Hyuga heiress. She was extremely grateful her dates were chaperoned, her 'dates' were not exactly guys who would take no for an answer. By the time she reached college she had been passed over as heir. She had spent all her years in college hell bent on proving her worth to her father, that she never stopped to enjoy her life. She was twenty two and still hadn't received her first kiss, how pathetic could she be

But Gaara had wanted to kiss her so why dint she let him, even as she asked herself that she knew the answer she was scared , scared that if she had let him she wouldn't have been able to stop. He had made her want him. Somewhere along the night in between the innocent flirting she had fallen hard for him, thank Kami she wouldn't have to see him again .She knew if he used her and then dumped her like all his other 'girlfriends' she wouldn't survive because…………..because in those few hours of being with him she had fallen in love with Gaara .

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^

Please **R&R**. No Flames allowed


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: diff-r-ent-1, Sarah, hana chan.** Thanks guys so much for the reviews.

**hanachan: **The first two lines refer to an incident that happened two years before the start of the story. It's not about the lead character. I love GaaHina way too much to do that.

Thanks for the luck ^_^ I am going to need it since I am updating my story instead of studying He he

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

"Gaara san may I come in". Gaara looked up from his desk to see the object of his desire standing in the doorway. "Of course Hinata san, is there something I could help you with"

She walked up to his desk and he motioned for her to take a seat "Actually Gaara san its about my earring, I seem to have misplaced it .I wore it yesterday for dinner, I cant find it I was wondering if you found it by any chance"

"I may have it" as soon as those words were out of his mouth she looked at him her eyes so hopeful how he wished he could drown in those gorgeous eyes, before he could do something stupid he opened his drawer and pulled out the earring "Is it this one?"

"Yes……. yes it is. Arigato Gaara san for finding it" he could feel himself grinning at her stupidly but he dint care he was just happy that he had bought that happiness in her.

"Hinata chan, don't you think I should be rewarded for my efforts" his voice teasing, his gaze drifting to her chest, he was rewarded seeing the soft blush staining her cheek.

He was quite surprised when she gently stood up and walked over to his side. He angled the chair in her direction. She gently sat on his lap and wiggled around Kami did she know what she was doing. She flung her arms around his neck and whispered gently in his ear "I think you should be rewarded, I am yours Gaara to do anything" those words drove all coherent thoughts out of his head.

He was so glad, yesterday she had run away from a tiny kiss and today he had her on his lap claiming to be his. This was so fast, so easy actually this was too easy. He felt a sudden wave of anger. He narrowed his eyes and started scanning his large office as if waiting for someone to jump out and scream to the whole world that they had pulled a fast one on wiggled again reminding him that she was still there, he just wished the reminder wasn't so painful. The lack of response from Gaara caused his inner self to take action _What the hell are you doing looking at your office she is there on your lap waiting for you stop acting like the baka you are and do something._

Gaara snapped back to reality, his arms grabbed her tiny waist .She closed her eyes and leaned towards him, he happily obliged bending to close the gap between their lips.

Suddenly he heard buzzing, dammit it was getting louder was his cell on vibration.

Gaara opened his eyes only to be greeted by darkness .He looked around his mind going crazy with questions where was Hinata, why was he on a bed, where was Hinata, why was it still dark more importantly where was two seconds of mental shutdown realization dawned he had had a DREAM, it was all a dream

He looked at the stupid clock that had woken him up, it read five thirty, and he had to leave for work in an hour. He couldn't believe it even in his dreams he couldn't get Hinata.

He sighed and pulled off the covers he looked down. It seemed today he would be taking a cold shower a very very cold shower.

* * *

Hinata had just woken up, she glanced at the clock it was six thirty .She had an hour to get ready .She pulled herself of the bed, she felt exhausted she barely had slept .The 'almost kiss' had shaken her quite a bit, but when she had realized she had fallen in love with Gaara it felt like the ground beneath her had disappeared, she had spent the whole night tossing and turning wondering what would have happened if she had just let him kiss her.

She looked at herself, she was still in her dress, which by now had ridden pretty low, she hadn't removed the bun and her entire head had started to ache. She glanced at the clock she had been lost in thought for close to fifteen minutes she had to get ready…. fast. she already had a nonexistent love life if she dint get her act together she would be walking around with a non existent career too.

She quickly started undressing placing her clothes in the hamper .She started rummaging through her bag and pulled out the tiny jewelry box she unclasped the necklace placing it in the case, she touched her left ear there was nothing there she touched her right, she had only one earring, she had lost the other, maybe it had fallen off the bed but even after hunting throughout the apartment she couldn't find it.

She felt a wave of disappointment crashing through her. The set had been her mothers, her favorite and she had left it to her and now she had gone ahead and lost it. She felt tears developing she tried to brush them away but it wouldn't stop. She glanced at the clock again she had only half an hour to go. She reluctantly dropped her search and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. She pulled out a knee length gray cotton dress and pulled on a white cotton cardigan .She stepped into her black heels. She grabbed her purse and files before closing the door she took one last look at her apartment catch a sparkle that would lead to the discovery of her earring she was sorely disappointed and with a heavy heart she closed her apartment door.

She rushed out of the door greeting her doorman .He smiled back at her and hailed a taxi for her .She gave the driver the address .She tried remembering where she could have lost it. She was pretty sure she had at the Hyuga mansion. She had felt the earring press into her when she fell. Then she had gotten into **his **car, she ignored the strange sensations passing through her body as soon as she thought of him. She had fallen asleep her head against the window, she could faintly remember the press of the earring as she dozed off. He had woken her, they had teased each other, she once again almost dozed off…….she sat up straight the second time she tried sleeping she hadn't felt the press. Her earring was in Gaaras car, she was smiling like a lunatic relieved that she had located her earring. Then it hit ….stupid reality hit her, if she had to retrieve it she would have to contact him and the last thing she wanted right now was to be in his presence………..wasn't it?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she dint even register that the cab had stopped .She suddenly felt shaking, she looked up and found the old cab driver asking if she was alright.

"H Hai! Just felt a little queasy" he looked at her strangely. She quickly paid him and got out. She pulled out her keys and unlocked her office. She walked in and felt relieved for the first time the entire morning. It was 7:55 she had exactly five minutes to prepare for her meeting. At exact eight her first appointment walked in. He glanced her way and she guessed he had smiled she wasn't sure if the slight curve of his lip could be called a smile. He walked up to her desk and extended his hand "Uchiha Sasuke, its nice to finally put a face to the voice". She shook his hand and put on her best smile "Hyuga Hinata nice to meet you too" the fact that she wasn't trying to glomp him to death or screaming that he was her soul mate assured him she wasn't a fangirl. He had made the right choice, it seemed Hyuga Hinata was definitely …. interesting…

* * *

Uchiha Itachi made his way to the outskirts of Konoha. He had always enjoyed driving even in the city but this area was like driving in heaven other than the road the area had been pretty much left untouched. He always took time to enjoy this place whenever he made his way here. He took a sharp right, he slowed down as he caught sight of large gates .He stopped in front of it got out and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Itachi"

"Ok, Itachi do you know which button to press to open the gate"

"The red one"

The gates opened and Itachi drove in .He parked his car to the side. He dint intend to stay long. The door opened "Itachi come in"

Itachi gazed at his great grandfather. Uchiha Madara even at the age of ninety-two still commanded respect. His hair was as usual in spikes and in complete disarray, his hair was a dark shade of gray .His eyes however was sharp as ever. Onyx eyes took in Itachi "I wasn't expecting you"

"Who were you expecting?"

"A pretty girl, black hair and green eyes quite a stunner if I do say so myself"

"Oh"

"That's all I get 'oh', you are my great grandson you should be disgusted at the thought of me dating"

"I am not stupid you were taking about Kaya"

"I never said you were stupid but I honestly would like to have a laugh, you spluttering in indignation would have provided that laugh"

"You seem happy I am assuming Shishu visited"

"Shishu visited he bought Kaya along. I already miss her I don't understand why they can't move here"

"Don't know maybe not everyone likes to live in the middle of nowhere. Anyway why were you attending the intercom where's you housekeeper."

"I fired her before you say anything she was useless always quaking around treating me like I am stupid .Why are you here"

"I bought you a gift". Madara's brow arched up in question "for your birthday" "my birthday is in December, why so early "

"I figured you would like a gift you would enjoy, I will have to get you something atrociously expensive on your birthday, something you definitely would not have any use for "

"Thank Kami, my birthday parties are bad enough the presents are even worse. Last year I got a gold bracelet with 'Madara' outlined in diamonds .Why would I wear something like that why would anyone wear that. So what did you get me"?

"Its in the car" He stood up and made his way to his car he returned pretty quickly carrying a pretty large photo. He placed it before photo was beautiful. It was exquisite in its simplicity .The photographer had captured a moment between a mother and a son holding hands, it was the shadow that caught his eye the woman's shadow it looked like she had sprouted wings "Angels" he murmured. He remembered telling Itachi of Uchiha Izuna .His baby brother had always believed that there were angels on earth if you looked long enough .He had believed it with all his heart. He had died too early never seeing his angels .He looked at Itachi praying he wouldn't cry, he looked at the photo again apparently Izuna was right "Arigato Itachi"

Itachi decided to change the subject he started discussing business, Madara soon got into the conservation, for a man who hadn't entered a boardroom in thirty years he sure was informed of every conversation that had occurred in there.

"Itachi?" "Hai" "Where did you get that?" "From this gallery called the paint box"

"The one run by the Sabaku girl and Haku Mamochi"

"Hai, you know them?"

"Of course I do, that Mamochi girl sold me that fan," He said pointing to a battle fan behind decided not to ask about Haku if his family found out they would do the most insane not to mention embarrassing things to get them together.

Itachi got up, he decided to leave he had spend the entire day with Madara."Next time you come bring Kaya along, I don't think its unreasonable for a man to want to see his great great granddaughter, kidnap her from Shishu for all I care"

"Shouldn't be too hard kidnapping two year olds is child's play"

Just as he was about to leave Madara gripped his shoulders,"Arigato, you made a old man very happy and you should ask this Haku girl out" his eyes were just nodded. He walked up to his car, as he pulled out he glanced at his great grandfather his face no longer displaying emotions. At one point he had been God in the business world, now he was nothing more than broken old man. He had seen too much, lost a lot, lived too long watching everyone close to him leave. He never thought the day would come when he would feel sorry for Uchiha Madara

* * *

Gaara was sitting in his office. The door opened revealing a stunning brunette Ibaraki Junko walked into his office with an extra sway to her hips, she was really ridiculous a year working with him and she still hadn't realized he wasn't interested, she was good at her job that was the only reason he dint fire her, she set a stack of papers in front of him giving him a good view of her cleavage. "Could I get you anything else", before he could answer the phone began ringing, what was the girl still staring at him for "Ibaraki get the phone"

"Hai, sir of course"

"Sabaku No Gaara's office how may I help you?"

"Sir, its some Hinata………."before she could complete what she had to say he grabbed the phone "Get lost Ibaraki"he short her his death glare which made her run out of the office

"Hinata san how may I help you?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it .I know there was a lot of Itachi in there but I love him ^_^

Ok I was planning on changing the rating to M. So can you guys tell me if I should change the rating? I can write either way but it would be easier if changed it. If I did change it there would be some sexual situations and lemon. So tell me what to do I would really appreciate any advice on rating or story

Please **R&R** .No Flames allowed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Sarah, BluEbErRy-ChAn, diff-r-ent-1, midnight blue08, hana chan.**Thank you guys for reviewing .Love you guys

**diff-r-ent-1:**Thanks for the advice to use the Uchihas to make Gaara jealous. Keep the advice coming.

**Sarah:**Thanks for my longest review ^_^

**hana chan:** Thanks for always wishing me luck

I love all you guys for your reviews seriously you guys are the reason I am updating. I had a completely free day so I thought I would finish another chapter for you guys. This chapter is dedicated to all you you enjoy it ^_^

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

**Note:**I am changing the rating to M there isn't anything lemony yet but I promise it in later chapters .The pervert in me shall take over soon ^0^

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hinata san how may I help you?"

"Gaara san ,are you busy, if you are I can call back later…"

"Calm down Hinata san, I am free ,so again how may I help you ?"

"Actually Gaara san ,I lost my earring yesterday night and I am positive its in your car ,by any chance did you find it"

"No Hinata san I dint see it,but yesterday I was pretty tired , I am actually leaving for lunch so I could search. If I find it, I will let you know ,this is your cell number right?"

"Hai. Arigato Gaara san,I wont take up anymore of your time .Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Gaara hung up with a huge smile on his face , he had lied but if he dint she would have asked him to leave it with his secretary and if she picked it up then then it would be bye bye Hina chan. He wasn't going to waste the last link he had to keep seeing her.

He walked up to his car got in and drove up to a small restaurant tucked away from the busy strret. He entered 'Amaterasu'.Gaara nodded in the direction of the restaurant owner,The place dint seem busy today barely anyone was there. "Gaara san,shall I bring your usual".He looked up at Aiko the restaurant owner and chef, she was a short plump women with a kind smile.

" Hai Aiko san ,also get me a shot of whiskey"he ignored her disapproving glance and went back to reading the file he had bought along.

Soon a plate of Okonomiyaki and a glass of whiskey was placed in front of him. Aiko sat in the seat next to him "Gaara san are you okay you have been reading the same page for the past fifteen minutes,you aren't sick are you"

"I am perfectly fine"

"Ok ,but for the record I don't believe you ,I will be in the kitchen if you need me ,I will leave you to your day dreaming"

Of course he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading his brain was currently being used to execute the perfect plan to get Hinata to start dating him

He picked up his cell and dialed Hinata's number ,at the fourth ring someone picked up.

"Hello"Gaara frowned this was definitely not Hinatas voice in fact it wasn't even a female voice,the voice was definitely male.

"Hello,who is on the line"

"Sabaku No Gaara,I was trying to reach Hyuga Hinata "

"Hinata chan is at the back,is there a message I can give her"

"No tell her I will call back later, may I know who I am speaking to"

"Sasuke ,Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

Uchiha Itachi was smirking as he made his way to 'paint box',today one way or another he was going to get a date with Haku. He had earlier talked with Temari who had informed him that Haku would be alone today,she had no appointments and that the gallery was supposed to remain closed .He smiled she had no excuses.

Itachi walked into into the hall that led to the private office ,her door was open she was flipping through something her back towards him .He walked up to her room and gently knocked .She was wearing a dark blue pleated shirt dress her hair was left he took his sweet time to admire her ivory legs .Even clad in black stilettos he still towered over her.

"Uchiha san ?"

"Hai and I thought I asked you to refer to me as Itachi"

"How may I help you today ,is there something wrong with the photoor are you buying something"

"No I am not interested in buying anything for the moment but I would appreciate your company for lunch"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth her helpful smile faltered,replaced with something close to a scowl.

"I am sorry .I cant make it please leave"instead of turning back he came close to her there was barely any space between them he could feel her warm breath.

"I am not taking no for an answer,Haku I am not asking you to marry me just try to get to know me before rejecting me ,one date… one date that's all I am asking"

She sighed "Fine ,you have yourself a date"he smirked "Uchiha?"

"Hmm?"

"I am free on Thursday Ill meet you wherever we are going and can you please move you are blocking my air supply"

"You wont regret it Haku chan,....trust me Haku chan when I assure you there will be more than one date"

"How exactly do you know"

"I am an Uchiha we have genius in our genes,Ill see you on Thursday"

He wanted to laugh at her face she looked so lost like she had absolutely no idea why she said yes to him,Thursday will be **fun .**

* * *

Shikamaru couldnt help but groan as he opened his eye .Sleeping was his favorite past time ,his eyes drafted to a gorgeous tan leg well maybe his second favorite past time. He felt Temari shift ,he watched her eyes open,he loved her beautiful forest green eyes,they always told him what she needed and every single time Shikamaru gave it to thought of her as a beautiful woman with brains for business .She was a 'Sabaku' and all Sabaku's were known for being calculating,manipulative and knew better only her family and close friends knew how overprotective she was of them,or how she loved playing matchmatker ,he had seen her breakdown when Kankuro was being operated after his car had crashed. He was a genius and yet he still couldn't figure for the life of him why he hadn't asked her to marry him, he loved her unconditionally shouldn't that be reason enough to ask her,but like all the other times these thoughts entered he pushed it . Her voice broke him of his thoughts.

"Hey Shika ,what you thinking about"

"You,always you"he whispered gently

"you are going to be late"

"You know Tema,one of the perks of running your own place is that you can be as late as you want,why would I want to go to office when I have a gorgeous view to look at"

She looked at him his eyes were on her naked chest . "You are a pervert"

"If I remember correctly you dint seem to mind me looking at them last night in fact I think it was you who started it"

His hands started roaming her body long fingers gently tracing every curve every were interrupted by a beep,Temari absent mindedly took her cell "Its from my mother she wants to meet me" "Hmmm" "Talk later"he gently plucked the phone from her hand and threw it somewhere before pulling her in for a mind blowing kiss .She was right he was definitely going to be late today

* * *

Hinata came back to her office "Uchiha san here are some samples"she handed him a pretty thick had been there for a very long time it was almost lunch time and he was still discussing had called Gaara before getting the samples. She knew Sasuke couldnt meet her everytime so he had taken a day off to arrange was bad manners to talk to someone when meeting with a client but he hadnt heard her and she really wanted to get back her mother's earring.

"Before we proceed I have to ask you to stop calling me Uchiha san there are way too many Uchihas out there,call me Sasuke please"

"Hai will do"

"Oh before I forget there was a call from Sabaku Gaara sorry for answering but I tried calling you you dint respond"

"Its okay ,did he leave a message" she desperately hoped that Sasuke wouldn't see the blush staining her cheek the moment he mentioned Gaara's name .His name was enough to create an unfamiliar yet pleasurable longing at the pit of her stomach.

"No he dint he asked you to call back"

"I like this style by the way ,but could you tone it slightly down"

She peered at the sample he held out "That's fine,if you can give me your mail I can send you all details by tomorrow along with the final estimate."

"That will be fine I also need a particular colour scheme I will let you know about that by day after tomorrow ,will that be a problem"

"No I don't think so I will just set everything up once you give me the scheme we can just incorporate that into the main setting ,the party isn't for another two weeks so we have plenty of time"

Sasuke stood up and extended his arm "Thank you for seeing me,I will get in touch with you"

She smiled and shook his hand .When he was leaving he couldn't help smile it was definitely going to be fun working with her.

As soon as Sasuke left Hinata fell to her and she had had pretty much spend the entire time flirting but she dint mind it had been nothing more than **fun** it was kind of like when Kiba flirted with her,it was all fun .The moment he said Gaara had called she couldn't wait for him to leave she could barely restrain herself from kicking him out .She was anxious to talk to him she no longer knew if it was to get back her earring or just to hear his voice.

She quickly dialled his number and tried her best to calm her erratic breathing that had developed at the thought of him .She could hear the ringing on the other had decided she would give Gaara a chance,she could no longer deny it she wanted him,it was time she stopped running away and lived her life.

* * *

Gaara was furious ,no he was beyond furious. He walked past Ibaraki and walked into his office, he wanted to beat something more specifically someone . What was Uchiha Sasuke doing handling his Hinata's phone . when he got his hands on the pretty boy there wouldn't be a face left on him for girls to fall for .He got even more furious when he thought of the countless ways the stupid Uchiha gaki could taint his pure his Hinata ,his anger kept increasing ,he heard a snap,he looked down and saw his pen broken in half.

Ibaraki came into his office. Dear Kami did the woman have no money to buy clothes ,her skirt was too short and her top too low. "Gaara kun you look so tense should I give you a massage"

She walked behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. He caught her wrists and pushed her away "You are my secretary you will refer to me as sir at all times within my office and the phone has been ringing for ages so instead of giving me a massage go do your job the one you are being paid for"

She nodded and picked up the phone "Sir,it's the same Hinata chick"

He grabbed the phone and asked her to leave "Ibaraki"

"Yes sir"

""Give this file to my father and don't come back till you get his signature"

She nodded and some peace and quiet.

"Gaara kun ,Sasuke san said you had called me"

He couldn't help but feel his heart soar as he heard her refer to him as –kun and Uchiha gaki as –san

"So I am Gaara **kun **now" he heard her gasp "Gomen ,it sort of slipped out …."

He interrupted her "Its ok you can call me that as long as I can call you Hinata chan ,Deal"

He could literally feel her blush through the phone "H Hai Gaara kun"

"I found your earring by the way it was on the car floor"

"Arigato ,arigato Gaara kun you have made me so happy"

He was itching to know why Uchicha baka answered her phone he dint know what he would do if she said she was dating him. "I can give it to you today if you like ,just give me your office address that is if you are still in your office"

"Hai"

"Are you sure you aren't busy Hina chan,or are you still talking to the Uchiha"

"No his appointment got over ages ago ,I am just running some numbers can I give you the address now"

"Yes"He jotted down the address it was pretty close to her place. "Ok I got it.I will see you in half an hour"

"Hai,See you then Gaara kun"

He smiled as he replaced the phone all his anger and frustration evaporated the moment he heard she just had an appointment with him .He was going to see her and that was all that quickly pulled on his coat,locked his computer and desk,Ibaraki came in just as he shut his desk,he grabbed the file from her and place it in his drawer and relocked it "You may leave Ibaraki,go home"

She couldn't help but frown it was barely nine,Gaara never left his office till ten most of the days he left at one or two. She just watched him as he dashed to the elevator

Gaara smiled as he drove to her office. He finally pulled up to her office he saw the sign 'Hina's place' painted in lavender. He rang the bell ,he heard some shuffling. He couldn't stop a smile from plastering onto his face,if she opened the door now she would think he was an idiot who seemingly smiled at random doors, that thought got the smile to disappear as fast as it had appeared .The door swung open and aquamarine eyes locked with pale lavender eyes and suddenly both of them felt the world stand still.

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter Gaara and Hinata's 'date'. Any advice is very much appreciated.

**Please R& Flames allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** diff-r-ent-1, Sarah, LaClem0516, midnight blue08, BloodxKanji, BluEbErRy-ChAn**, **egyptianblue** Thank you guys for your reviews

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Naruto **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

He had forgotten how to breathe. She was so beautiful .He wanted her, every inch of her .He wanted to claim her and there she was within reach. He was pulled out of his reverie by her soft voice

"Arigato, Gaara kun for coming, please come in" She led him into a sitting room. "Can I get you something to drink Gaara kun"?

"A glass of water if you don't mind" she nodded and then left the room .She came back relatively fast with a glass of water in her hand. She handed him the glass and sat down next to him. "Gaara kun do you have the earring"

"Hai" he pulled out a tiny plastic packet from his coat. Before he could hand it over Hinata had launched herself at him and was hugging him. His heart was beating so hard he was certain she could hear it .She pulled back and gave him a stunning smile ...a smile just for him .His heart skipped wait when did Sabaku No Gaara have skipping hearts. He was falling for her falling very very hard.

"Arigato Gaara kun you have no idea how important this earring is Thank you so much for returning it." His heart fell the moment she let those words out .The smile wasn't for him, the hug wasn't for him it was because he had returned her earring she would have done the same if it had been anyone else.

"Gaara kun I wish I could do something I could do for you.** Anything **you want Gaara kun I will do it" he nearly choked on his water when he heard that, it dint help that his inner self was shouting out some very very dirty ideas.

"Gaara kun are you all right" she was beside him in an instant rubbing his back all the while sending tingles through his body.

"Hai Hina chan"

His gaze once again settled on her lavender eyes. He wanted her, wanted to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, he wanted to own her. Before she could pull away he caught her wrist gently and pulled her close, her face barely an inch from his "Dinner, join me for dinner". Her faint "Hai", the shortening of breath, the glassy look in her eyes made him want her even more if it was possible. Tonight one way or another Hyuga Hinata would be his and his alone.

* * *

Every time she saw him she felt a rush of unfamiliar feelings pool inside of her .She had decided to give him a shot but yet as he stood there in all his glory she had felt lost, he was beyond her .He could have any girl he wanted so why would he want her, she was not special, she wasn't beautiful, she wasn't particularly smart. She was adequate but he…he was exceptional.

When she had come back with a glass of water seeing him looking all intense and sexy had made her self confidence drop some more notches. She wondered what to do, what would her friends advice her to do.

Ino would tell her to play hard to get. Neji would tell her if she had to try then he wasn't worth it and then probably ask her if she remembered her training from self defense class. Kiba would ask everything about Gaara and promise her that he would feed him to Akamaru if he so much as hurt a hair on her head. Hanabi would tell her to show him her rack then she would have him hook line and sinker, Hanabi was very crude. Shino, Shino would tell her to be herself to enjoy the time she spent with him, good or bad live it, she was beautiful, wonderful, kind and anyone would love to spend time with her and strangely when she heard those words through his voice she believed it.

When Gaara pulled her and asked her out for dinner all coherent thoughts vanished from her head, she could feel his breath on her lips. His aquamarine eyes were shining with passion, lust and for a second what she assumed to be love. She hoped she was making the right decision…..

* * *

Gaara had led her to his car after he had helped her lockup .His eyes drank in her image. Heart shaped face with full pouty pink lips, indigo hair pulled into a bun few tendrils that escaped from it made her look incredibly young and innocent. Long eyelashes that framed her lavender eyes .Her body was draped in a gray dress over which she had a white cardigan. Her milky white legs looked so soft. He wondered if this was the reason he was attracted to her. She was pure like an angel, he …he was maybe at some point vicious but not anymore but he was more or less perceived as evil. He smirked after all it was only fitting the demon of the boardroom would fall for the Angel of the Hyuga's.

He pulled into 'Ai'. His sister had informed him that the restaurant was perfect for a romantic night. He helped Hinata out of the car and tucked her hand into his. He nodded at the matri'd who recognized him immediately and motioned him to a table at the corner.

"They sure seem to like you here, Gaara kun don't tell me you bring all your dates here" Hinata voice indicated she was teasing him. Well two could play that game.

Gaara leaned forward and smirked "Hina chan this is my first time here I guess Kankuro was right an angel by your side sure does improve your luck"

If he was any lesser man he would have jumped in glee watching the faint blush dust her cheek but he wasn't just any man he was Sabaku No Gaara.

"Who knew the great Sabaku No Gaara could tease"

"I cant, I was merely stating the truth, do you doubt the word of someone with royal blood"

"Do you really have royal blood?"

"Hai, I am a direct descendent of the Kazekage of Suna.I was named after the fifth Kazekage of Suna apparently because of the similarity. One of the reasons I got this tattoo was to be like him, I could relate to him"

"Relate to him?"

"Some other time Hina chan" everything was going perfectly he dint want to expose her to his past, at least not yet.

"Kazekage huh, sorry if it seems rude but you don't seem like the protecting the village type"

"Oh you have no idea how protective I can be"

He leaned forward "You know Hina chan my mother told me the Kazekage married a Hyuga and** she** could barely keep her hands off of him" he was rewarded with her darkening blush "Hina chan do you think history will repeat itself"

"Gaara kun stop teasing" she was sporting a gorgeous pout.

* * *

They finished dinner and got out of there. He was driving back to her place. Hinata was telling him stories about her friends, he had never laughed so hard, he could hardly believe Hinata was capable of some of the things she was saying.

He had stopped in front of her building he walked her back to her door. He realized that they were standing in the same position last night, he really wished tonight would be better.

"Gaara kun, thank you for a lovely evening, you still haven't told me what you want for returning my earring"

He stepped forward they were standing so close he could feel her body heat .He leaned down and locked eyes with her

"I want **you**"

He bent down and pulled her in for a soft kiss, this time she did not hesitate, he pulled the keys from her and opened the apartment door. He kicked the door shut and pulled her to the couch .He did not let her go scared if he did she would never come back. He ran his tongue over his lips pleading for entrance, she hesitantly parted her lips. He plunged his tongue exploring her mouth she tasted like chocolate. She fit perfectly against pulled apart for air.

"Gaara…"

"Please, Hina don't tell me this is wrong, it feels so right you know it too, I can see it you want this as much as I do"

"I want you too"

Those words were enough for Gaara to pull her back in for a bruising kiss , her hands buried itself in his hair, pulling him closer .He moved his hands from her waist and started exploring every curve. She suddenly pulled apart.

"Hina …."

"Gaara I'm not ready, not yet I am sorry" he looked into her eyes, he could more or less feel her helplessness "shh, there's nothing to be sorry about, if you are not ready its fine, I wont force you, not now not ever"

He stood up and made his way to the door, he stopped when he heard her soft voice "Please Gaara. please don't leave me" he strode back in and scooped her in his arms "Just stay with me tonight, just stay"

He nodded he would stay, he never wanted to leave her…

* * *

Hinata went back to her room she pulled out a blue nightgown she quickly changed into it .She dint know what made her ask him to stay, he caused such a wave of emotions to take place within her. That kiss, her first had broken apart any flood gates holding her emotions in .She felt lost utterly lost consumed with so many new emotions, she could relate to his passion, his desire, his lust to a certain level but it had been too fast. When he held her he made her feel wanted..... feel safe .She needed him to protect her .She came out of her bedroom she felt those feelings of lust return as he gazed her from top to bottom.

"Gaara kun I have nothing for you to wear"

"Its ok Hina chan I will manage, she left him in her bedroom, she went to switch off the lights in the other rooms. When she returned Gaara was standing in nothing but black silk boxers.

"I am sorry I dint know you were changing"she shouted

"I am wearing this to bed "he was smirking obviously relishing in her embarrassment.

He carried her bridal style and gently laid her in her bed, he pulled back the covers and wrapped her in his embrace, she laid her head on his chest, safe just having his arms around her he made her feel safe

"I know Hina this is fast but it feels right doesn't it"

"It feels more than right, so much more" all the love she had felt for him the moment she set her sight on him came back assaulting her senses yet even in his strong embrace the words 'I love you' remained at the tip of her tongue refusing to be said. She was scared if she said it he wouldn't return it, he would leave and she would not be safe any longer. She felt the exhaustion sweep over her and felt herself slowly drift away.

Gaara watched as her gorgeous eyes closed. He pulled her even more tightly inhaling her intoxicating scent. It had been along time since he had just held a woman, watched her sleep. Documents, meetings money, mergers were the furthest thing from his mind in a long time. He gently kissed her forehead and he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I was interrupted quite a number of times when typing this .I really hope its not too rambly and I really hope you guys liked it

I know there isn't Gaa Hina lemon but I just felt it was a bit too soon for that .Any advice is welcome

Please **R&R**.No Flames allowed


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **diff-r-ent-1****, ****LaClem0516****, egyptian blue, Sarah, ****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****midnight blue08****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****, Beth,** **hana chan** Thank you guys for your reviews ^_^

**hana chan:** Thank you for your review for chapter dint include your name in the last chapter.

I know I haven't updated for a while, I just finished one half of my exam. Three days of exams for a single paper but at least its done one exam down four more to go.

Anyway I have a free day so I thought I would update. So guys hope you enjoy it ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10

He heard her phone ring .The stupid ringing wouldn't stop. He had been sleeping peacefully something that was extraordinarily rare .He extended one hand and grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Who is this and why do you have Hina chan's phone"

Before he could answer he heard the woman on the phone shriek "Oh my god you've kidnapped Hinata"he felt a click she had cut the call.

He better call Hinata before the woman called the police or something. He absolutely loathed waking her up. She looked so peaceful her head against his chest. Indigo hair in disarray few strands teasing his skin. He wanted to rip of her nightgown and take her instead he gently started shaking her awake.

Hinata was woken by a light nudging. The first thing she felt was something hard, she wondered why her pillow so hard and warm and …moving. Suddenly last nights 'activities' came rushing back. The heavenly kisses, the lingering touches her begging him to stay. She slowly opened her eyes and there he was looking absolutely sexy smirking down at her. Wasn't he lovely sight to wake up to.

"Hi"

"I think it's supposed to be Good morning. I guess my mother was right you don't just see angels in your dreams. Anyway you had a call I suggest you call them back your friend seems to think I have kidnapped you"

Hinata nodded and took the phone .She flipped through the call register. Ino had called Kami if she dint hurry soon the army would be at her doorsteps. She let Ino's number ring.

"Hello Ino"

"**Hinata**!!!!! Are you fine…. don't worry …… are you safe"

" Ino chan I am perfectly fine and definitely not kidnapped"

"Really are you sure"

"Of course I am sure"

"Oh ok I guess I over reacted a little bit when I heard someone else answer your phone I…. Wait a second who **was** on the phone"

"Umm…."

"Hina chan don't keep me waiting who picked up your phone"

Ino heard some mumbling, "I can't hear you speak up"

"Gaara… Gaara picked up the call"

Hinata heard stunned silence followed by a loud scream, "Ahhhhhhhh, my Hina chan is finally growing up"

"Ino chan its not what you think we just slept on the same bed nothing happened please don't tell anyone"

"Ok"

"Not ok, you have to swear you cant tell anyone and I mean anyone"

"I have to tell Choji I woke him up and was kind of convincing him to call the police. So can I tell him … wait he wants to talk to you"

"Hinata are you okay"

"Ha Choji kun I am fine"

"I highly doubted you were kidnapped but when Ino started talking about ransom calls I got worried."

"I am really okay Choji kun, I was with a friend Ino will explain"

Ino got back on the phone "Ino you have to promise I want to tell everyone about this I don't anyone to know through the press. So you promise ne"

"Of course I still want details meet me at three at the mall. I need to go shopping. That was why I called you in the first place. Please say yes"she knew she could trust Ino the blonde was a bit of a gossip but she was loyal friend.

"Hai Ino chan I will be there"

Hinata smiled and switched off her cell she wanted this morning to go without any more disturbances. She was still wrapped in Gaara's arm .She realized he probably had to leave, she reluctantly pushed herself up and tried getting up from bed. Keyword being tried. Gaara pulled her back down she was now lying on top of him. He again gave her his sexy smirk, the same smirk that sent all those tingles up and down her body. Kami help her

"So who was that"?

"Ino she just overreacted. Ino is very excitable"

"I am glad the police aren't coming to take you away from me" his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"Don't you want to get up "?

"Nope after all my hime the view is too good to pass up" he pulled her close and ravaged her mouth his hands began exploring her curves he felt her completely relax in his embrace .He could feel her more so than before, there was nothing except her thin gown between them, he wanted her so badly. But he knew he had to wait she was too delicate too naive. He wanted her to want him the same way he wanted her. She just wasn't another bed buddy she was more … so much more

They were still in bed happily making out when he heard his phone ring, he decided to ignore it it was probably from work .He knew if he answered he would have to leave.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing he glared it hoping it would just explode. "Gaara shouldn't you answer it might be important" "Fine"

He sat up against the headboard and answered the call. He was greeted with his secretary's annoyingly grating voice.

"Ibaraki what is it?"

"Sir, the Suna branch in charge wanted to confirm today's meeting, what should I tell him"

He looked at the clock it was eight if he left now he could keep his appointment at ten. Only problem he dint want to leave. Never had he hated his job as much as he did right now.

"I will be keeping my appointment tell him there are no changes" he shut his phone with a snap.

"Do you have to leave"?

"Yes, there's an appointment I have got to keep."

"Are you free for lunch Gaara kun"

"I am not sure"

"Just fifteen minutes please"

"Why what have you got planned"

"Just trust me"

"I do" he once again grabbed her and kissed her, her hands flew to his hair gently pulling it. He left her mouth and kissed her neck .He bit into her skin near her collarbone marking her. She was his only his.

He reluctantly let her go. He brushed his teeth with the toothbrush she provided he sent her to his car and asked her to get his bag, he always kept an extra change of clothes he never knew when he had to stay late .He was in the shower when she called out and said she had kept his things on the bed.

He came out and pulled on his black turtleneck and black pants. He put on his black blazer and strolled into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe watching her cook breakfast, he could sure get used to this view. She turned around and gave him a stunning smile. She asked him to sit on the dining table. She came after him carrying coffee and breakfast. They had breakfast accompanied with pleasant was an excellent cook. He devoured every morsel,he wasn't a good cook so he often skipped breakfast it was a pleasant change. When he finished she cleared the table and he pulled on his trench coat. At the door she gave him a soft kiss.

"Ill see you later"

"Ill be waiting for that"

He stooped down and stole another quick kiss. As he was pulling out of her building he couldn't stop thinking of her. The scene from morning reminded him greatly of how his mother and father interacted in the morning. Strangely the intimacy he shared with his Hinata dint scare him. He vaguely wondered if what he had with Hinata was love .He shook his head it dint matter he would find out soon enough or at least have fun trying.

* * *

**A/N:**I know this chapter is a bit small but I dint want to add on stuff I couldn't possibly finish. Hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^

Next chapter Hinata visits Gaara office and shopping with Ino ^_^. Advice is always welcome

Please **R&R** .No Flames allowed


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****diff-r-ent-1****,****winterkaguya****, ****Suzume-Kage****midnight blue08****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****, Sarah.**

Thank you guys for your reviews. Really really appreciate them.

Hope you guys enjoy it ^_^

* * *

Chapter 11

Hinata couldn't help smiling. She was sitting on her bed feeling giddy with happiness. His actions yesterday if nothing confirmed that he wouldn't hurt her. She was still tingling, her heart soaring as she remembered the way he held her, his arms around her. Giddy she was feeling very giddy. Hinata wasn't sure if he loved her the same way she loved him but she could sure get used to the way he responded to her last night. She heaved a sigh of relief she was just glad he waited for her.

She looked around; his clothes were still lying on her chair. She picked it up and placed them in her hamper, she couldn't stop the huge blush from engulfing her face as she touched his silk boxers.

She shook her head trying to get thoughts of Gaara in his boxers out of her head, keyword being trying. The blush became fixed as her inner self-kept playing dirty images of Gaara, who knew her inner self was so perverted.

She stripped of her nightgown and stepped into the shower, the hot water felt so good against her skin._ Wouldn't it feel better if he was with you in the shower_? Even as her inner self kept making perverted comments a part of her just wanted to know what would it be like, what would it feel like having Gaara's hands run over her naked skin. She really needed to get those thoughts out of her head.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large fluffy towel around herself .She walked out into her bedroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror. Her hand moved up gently tracing the love bite he had given earlier. She better wear something to cover it up. She absolutely had no energy to deal with Ino's questions, not when she was herself not sure about anything.

She pulled out a black lacy bra and matching pulled on a navy blue flutter dress one that the sales lady insisted she buy saying she looked absolutely gorgeous in it and a low heel black pumps. It was just enough to meet Gaara at his office and not look too overdressed for a day at the mall. She put on her eyeliner and some lipgloss. She was late she had spent her morning daydreaming and preparing her little surprise she dint realize it was twelve. Dammit she hated being late. She hastily stuffed her cell, appointment book, and keys into her handbag. Hanabi always teased her about the size of her handbag it was a **bit** large but not that much and she really needed that much space plus she loved it, she really dint think anything about her bag warranted for Hanabi to call it an 'overgrown bat', she really dint know what went through in Hanabi's head .She picked up her little surprise and locked the door. She glanced at the package she was holding, she really hoped he would appreciate it; she did not want to weird him out.

She went downstairs and wished the doorman. He smiled at her and waved her a taxi. She quickly reminded herself that she needed to go to her father's place and pick her car up. The closer she got to Gaara's office the more nervous she felt. What if he dint appreciate her coming, what if he thought she was a nuisance, what if he asked her to leave. In his arms she had felt so safe without him there she felt lost, nervous, scared. She wanted him to keep his arms around her always. Kami he was like a drug so…. Addicting. The taxi came to a halt. She stepped out and paid the driver. She let out a deep sigh; it's now or never.

* * *

Gaara had tried he had really tried keeping that stupid grin off his face, but his thoughts went back to his little hime and the grin came back. His 'secretary' kept asking him if he was okay. Gaara had always kept a blank face whenever he was in office. At work he was either unemotional or angry. But his hime had changed that, one thought about her and there he was all happy. He wasn't upset about the smiling like an idiot, after all Ibaraki looked completely terrified by his new smiling persona, which was a good thing she was actually doing some work..

He spent the entire morning working on some contracts, it would have been a piece of cake but the contracts were dealing with the merger and every time he read 'Hyuga' his mind would wander off to his little hime .Oh how gorgeous she looked in that thin nightgown, she looked so angelic when she slept hair all fanning out and a tiny glimpse of her silky mounds .Oh how he had wanted to make love to her last night .It took all his will power not to do that. His shook his head and went back to reading, all thoughts of Hinata vanished the moment he saw the word 'Neji Hyuga'. Damn that prick, his hands tracing the cut on his lip. He wondered if the Hyuga would be interested in a match. He smirked he hadn't had a good fight in a long time.

* * *

Hinata was immediately allowed to visit Gaara .The security immediately let her through the moment she proved she was a Hyuga apparently everyone was aware of the merger. An old security guard led her to another elevator he explained that it was special express elevator; it went directly to Gaara's office and his Father's. He smiled at her before telling her to press one for Gaara's office. She smiled and thanked him. She got into the elevator and pressed one. She nervously paced the elevator. She felt her nervousness building up. The 'ding' of the elevator got her out of her reverie. She let out another deep sigh and got out.

As soon as she stepped into the waiting area the nervousness just increased. She was this close to Gaara and she had a half a mind to run. She was interrupted from her musing by a very annoying voice.

"Excuse me, can I help you," the words were meant to be helpful but the tone was anything but that. She looked over the woman black curly hair cut shoulder length. A low cut top exposing a cleavage that she did not have. Skirt reaching mid thigh. She would have looked pretty if her expression dint blatantly show her superior attitude. With one hand on her hip she once again asked Hinata "How may I help you"

At that moment all thoughts of running away dissapeared. How dare this half naked woman who she assumed to be Gaara's secretary act so condescending. She was supposed to be acting courteous to anyone who walked in through that door she was after all paid for it, not act like the person in front of her was a nuisance.

Hinata put on her best imitation of Neji's death glare and answered the wench "Hyuga Hinata". The moment the word Hyuga came out the women's attitude completely changed she put on a smile asked her to sit "May I ask what this is about"

"None of your business" she felt a lovely sense of victory surge through her as she the woman's jaw drop and her face flush with embarrassment.

* * *

Gaara was on a call when he saw the red light on his phone light up. He placed the call on hold "What is it Ibaraki"he practically barked into the phone if she one more time asked him if he was fine he would fire her.

"Sir sorry to interrupt .I know you were on a call but…."

"Get to the point, woman"

"Sir, yes sir there's a Hyuga Hinata waiting for you, I told her you were busy but…"

"Send her in"

"But…"

"I said send her in .**Now **and Ibaraki never question my orders"

"Yes Sir"

He went back to the call hoping to wrap it up; he couldn't wait to spend time with his little angel.

* * *

The 'secretary' held the door open for her. Gaara was sitting behind a large mahogany desk talking on the phone. He raised his head up and gestured for her to come in. She took her seat on the sofa placed against the wall. While he was talking she let her eyes roam wander his offce. Behind his desk was a large window giving him an excellent view of Konoha harbour. To his right and left were giant bookcases filled with what looked like law books. He stopped talking and placed the receiver back.

He was walking towards her and before she knew it he plopped himself next to her.

"Hi"

"Hi. "I am so sorry Gaara kun to come barging like this I …."

Her apology was cut short when his lips caught hers and he pulled her further in "Don't be sorry Im not"

He was delighted to see her blush. He held her close arms encircling her tiny waist. She looked absolutely breathtaking with her legs crossed her lovely legs driving his imagination wild. She smiled at him causing his heart to skip a beat; he liked how he reacted to her. She pushed him a bit and his heart sank as he felt her warmth leave him. She pulled out two bento box .He stared at her.

"Ano, you said you sometimes don't eat lunch cause you're so busy at work and I dint like it so I thought I would get you lunch and you know we could share it and spend some time…."

Her explanation was cut short by his laughter she had never heard him laugh; she found his laugh extremely nice.

Gaara couldn't believe it this was her 'surprise'. A 'surprise' for him, from a girl he dated would be something that would eventually lead to sex. Here this woman had bought him lunch, did she realize how endearing she was. He had mentioned once to her he skipped lunches and she had bought him food. Nobody he ever dated cared whether he ate or not, it was nice to be worried about.

"Arigato"he whispered. "You like it, are you sure" "I love it"

She was an excellent cook. He talked to her about the coming merger and she explained a lot about the company. He was actually quite surprised about her knowledge on business. He dint even realize that he had spent an hour with her.

He dint want her to leave but he did have to get back to work. She packed up the lunches. She was about to leave when he pulled her in and kissed her. Her arms went around her neck as she responded eagerly. He gently lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her to his chair and he kept kissing her he pulled off her clip and her hair came tumbling down. They both were interrupted from their make out session by the door opening. There stood his father at the doorway with files in his hand and a Cheshire grin on his face.

"Hi Hinata chan. Sorry for interrupting Ill leave these files here." He placed the files on the sofa and left "Please continue, Bye"

As soon as the door clicked Hinata buried her face in his chest "That was so embarrassing"

"Hey it isn't like we were having sex"she squeaked when he said that. "I think I better leave" she untangled herself from him and stood brushing her skirt.

He dropped her near the elevator "Ill see you tonight for dinner"

"Hai"

Before she got into the elevator he kissed her. He was delighted to see her glazed expression..He couldn't wait for tonight , his hime was definitely …addicting.

* * *

**A/N:**I was supposed to write 'shopping trip with Ino' but the visit to Gaara's office itself took so long. Anyway Ill write about shopping trip with Ino in detail next chappie. I love GaaHina fluff and I am so happy Hinata put Ibaraki in her place. Yeah Hina chan.

Ok shopping trip with Ino shopping for lingerie good idea or not. You guys tell. Advice is always welcome.

Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^0^

Please **R&R**.No Flames allowed


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** **diff-r-ent-1****, hana chan,****BloodxKanji****, ****winterkaguya****,****midnight blue08****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****, Sarah,****BluEbErRy-ChAn**** ,egyptian blue,****LaClem0516**

Thank you guys so much for your reviews.

Also want to thank those who put this story on your alert list and favorite list.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

Hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

* * *

Chapter 12

She was embarrassed. Kami his father saw them making out .She knew she had to speak to her father before news got out. She seriously doubted her father would mind her dating Gaara he was after all the president of Sabaku there would be hell to pay if her father found out she was dating someone without his permission. Her father may not have been great with emotions but he did care for her. He just happened to show his love in extremely different way .Her father was the one who ran background checks on all her dates and hired bodyguards to chaperone her. He was a bit extreme but it showed her he cared for her in his own crazy way.

Her father wouldn't be hard as much as Neji nii san would be. Neji was in a league of his own. She still remembered the time when some guy had been making fun of Hanabi after school and Neji had found her crying. He had visited her school the next day and 'talked' to the boy. The result the boy wouldn't even glance at Hanabi. Neji once told her its always good to screw with your enemies head, it took less time, it was more effective and was long lasting. No wonder Konahamaru never visited. With family like hers there was no hope for normal relationships. She hardly doubted Gaara would be scared but she definitely dint want it to end in an all out brawl.

She was pulled out of her musings when the cab stopped. She paid the cab driver .She would talk to her father when she went to pick up her car. She walked into Konoha mall looking for signs of her tall blonde friend.

* * *

It had been ten minutes past three Ino was late not that was shocking; Ino had absolutely no sense of time. Fifteen minutes later she spotted the blonde coming towards her waving her hand wildly. She could feel a small smile pull at her lips at the sight of the blonde. Bubbly, hyperactive, optimistic Ino could definitely turn her frown upside down, her happiness was infectious. Ino had been her best friend since high school. They had met on the first day of school and become best friends immediately. It was fun to be around Ino. Ino had introduced her to Shikamaru and Choji and she in turn introduced Kiba and Shino. They all had ended up really close.

Ino pulled her in a hug that would make a bear proud and started speaking at breakneck speed "Hina chan how are you, it's been so long since I have seen you. You look so cute in that outfit. I should so get something like that anyway you haven't told me how you are?"

"Ino chan could you stop choking me" Ino put on a sheepish smile and entangled herself from Hinata.

"I am hungry, Hina chan can we eat something. I kinda skipped breakfast and lunch"

Hinata couldn't help glare at Ino. She really hated it when Ino would skip meals. Ino was the last person who needed to go on a diet; she had a figure that would make any model green with envy.

"I am sorry Hina chan but old habits die hard. Oh and please don't mention this to Choji kun. He will be so angry pretty please Hina chan. I promise this is the last time"

"Ok"

Ino dragged her to a fast food joint. They went to the counter Hinata ordered a strawberry milkshake she wasn't hungry. She bought an entire meal for Ino ignoring her protests knowing her she would have skipped more than just one or two meal.

They sat at a table tucked in the back. She completely ignored the dirty looks Ino sent her way as she chomped on greasy French fries. She barely listened to Ino who kept complaining about the calories the food had. She caught some of the glances few males were sending Ino's way. Dressed in a mauve sweater dress Ino could sure turn heads but Hinata completely despised the way they would look at Ino like she was a piece of meat.

Most of the time people just took a look at Ino and categorized her as a blonde air head .Ino was hardly stupid she had gone to college on scholarship and got a degree in botany. There was a reason Ino's father had put her in charge of research for development of new hybrids of flowers.

Ino question made her snap back to reality "Hina chan you haven't heard a word I have said have you"

"Gomen Ino chan I was just thinking what did you ask again"

"I was asking if you and Sabaku No Gaara are dating"

"I think so"

"What do you mean you think so you either are dating or you're not"

Hinata let out a deep sigh and told Ino everything the dinner party. the almost kiss, the earring, him spending the night over and finally his father catching them kissing all the while ignoring the look of shock on Ino's face. By the time she was done Ino looked giddy with excitement (?)

"I am so happy for you Hina chan, my girl is finally growing up. Oh you and Gaara so kawaii."

She smiled as she heard Ino explaining the extreme 'cuteness' of the situation. They were finally done eating they gathered their purses and walked out.

"Hina chan?"

"What is it Ino chan?"

"You really dint do **it** with him. I mean …"

"Of course I dint Ino I mean madly in love with him as I am .Its still me and its just been two days .Its kind of a big step you know just letting him sleep in the same bed with me"

She glanced over at Ino who looked like she had tears in her eyes

"What"

"Awwww, it's the first time you have ever told you were madly in love with someone .Aww my Hina chan's first love" she smiled dreamily completely ignoring the strange looks people were giving her.

"Ne, Hina chan have you told Neji yet"

"No, why"

"Can I be there when you tell him I want to record it I just realized I don't have any embarrassing stuff on him. You know how he tells the most inappropriate things when he looses cool. So can I"

Hinata burst out laughing trust Ino to look for blackmail material. She really really loved her crazy friend.

"I don't think so Ino chan I am going to be using Nami chan as a shield when I speak to him I can ask her to record it. I think she will be happy to oblige"

"Really I never figured out how Nami chan who is so much fun married Neji whose idea of fun is like ……"she groped for right words "Ne I don't think Neji has any idea of fun"

"I guess they compliment each other we don't choose who we love"

"So true"

"Ahh enough mushiness lets have fun. Hina chan hope you have enough cash cause we are going to shop till we drop"

* * *

Hinata followed Ino both gossiping catching up on each other's lives. They walked into 'Blue irises'. They both absolutely adored this shop it literally sold everything. They both went to look at the new models of jeans. Hinata missed the fact that she couldn't wear jeans more often clients dint exactly get reassured when your event manager looks like she passed out of high school. She tried on a few pairs and and finally bought two plain jeans with different cuts. Ino on the other hand had in that same time bought nine pairs.

They both went to look at a few tops .She bought an aquamarine pussy bow shirt cause it reminded her of Gaara's eyes. She was getting exhausted Ino had dragged her through the shop and forced her to get a lot more tops and shirts. She had three bags full of clothes .At least it was better than Ino's seven bags. Then Ino dragged her for shoe shopping she really dint mind that ; she loved her shoes .She really hoped there would be lot more parties to hold one day shopping with Ino and her purse was very light very very light.

"Ok Ino I think that's enough if you're father comes to know the amount you spent today he is going to blow his top."

"Hina chan the best part of earning your own money is buying pretty little things for yourself anyway there is one more place we need to go"

"What more could you possibly want to buy"

"Of Hina chan its not for me its for you" the moment she saw Ino smile that smile she knew it was going to be trouble. It was that same smile Ino had used when she suggested that they throw a party at Hinata's house when her father wasn't there only for everyone to be thrown out by Neji. When they had dyed Neji's hair green or when they had painted Shikamaru's face when asleep or when they had 'kidnapped' Kankuro's puppet it was always that smile. Now directed at her she wanted to run.

Ino caught Hinata and pulled her to 'Ribbons'.

"You are dating Sabaku No Gaara he is like one of the sexiest guys out there don't you want to 'entice' him. We so totally need to buy you something that would make him drool"

"Ino chan I told you I am not ready for that" she squirmed uncomfortably.

"I know Hina you don't have to do it right now and I am glad he is waiting for you which is shocking in itself considering his rep, which means he totally adores you. But when you do feel like going the step ahead lets make sure you are ready. And don't think I am pressuring you to do anything by taking you here. You go ahead with it only when you are ready okay"

"Okay. Thanks Ino"

"Anytime Hina anytime ok lets shop"

Ino immediately started throwing stuff at her. She pulled out a black lacy underwear. It looked nice…wait "Ino chan its defected look there's a hole"

"Hina its not defected"

It finally hit why the 'hole' was there she felt her face go red. She was pretty sure she was doing a great imitation of a tomato. She quickly put it back no way in hell would she wear that. Before she knew it Ino dumped a lot of lingerie in her hands and shoved her in the dressing room. She looked through the pile she tried on several set wondering if Gaara would approve or not. She had picked out a total of five sets. She was trying on a red translucent teddy which covered only her breasts with a flower design and matching panties, she looked into the mirror she never had bought anything so scandalous .She was going to remove it when Ino burst in. She really had hoped it wouldn't happen it wasn't like Ino hadn't seen her naked, she squirmed when Ino's eyes locked onto her collarbone. She quickly clamped her hand on Ino's mouth before she could squeal. "When how Oh my god he gave you a hicky I cant believe you dint tell me"

Kami now she had to explain it to was hoping to tell her in the confines of her apartment. She really dint want to do this in a mall. Knowing Ino she would squeal and shout. It wasn't like Ino blabbed but she was loud. Heiress or not any scandal could put the Hyuga company into a lot of trouble especially considering the companies tradionalist values.

She sighed, "Ino how about I cook you dinner and I will explain then"

"Ok Choji will be busy in the restaurant anyway tonight" the look in Ino's eyes told her her friend knew the disaster of speaking so openly about such things. Before Ino left she looked at Hinata "You should so get that. With that on you could drive any guy mad. Hell even I would jump you"

Ino laughed when she saw Hinata blush seriously her best friend was too cute.

Hinata got dressed and paid for all the sets and nightgowns she had liked. She and Ino dumped all their bags in Ino's backseat and Hinata got in the passenger seat of Ino's purple convertible. She smiled as she and Ino talked about everything she needed this some girl time. She mentally groaned tomorrow she would have to start on Uchiha Sasuke's romantic dinner party. She wouldn't mind so much if he would just tell whom he was throwing the party for. Her parties were success because she thoroughly researched her guests. She made a mental note to ask Ino about him. She grimaced Uchiha Sasuke was hiding something from her and she sure as hell dint like it.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok announcement to make I wont be updating till after April 7th .I have exams back to back and since this is for my Master's I have to study if I can I will update one more chapter this week. But don't keep your hopes up .I wrote an extra long chapter because I wont be updating for a while .Any advice you give is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^

Please **R&R**. No Flames allowed


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N :****riomicro**** ,****diff-r-ent-1**** ,Sarah,****Mistress of DarkShadow****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-**** ,****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****AlyssHyuuga**** ,****BloodxKanji****,****midnight blue08,****SHeWithNoName****, ****DeviousxXxSmile**** ,****xXShuukakuzGuurlXx**.

Thank you so much for reviewing

**DeviousxXxSmile****, ****riomicro** thank you for correcting my spelling. Hope its better this time

**Sarah** I love your reviews so much and I really would love to reply to them so could you please enable your pm if you don't want to that's ok

**BluEbErRy-ChAn**** Happy Birthday !!!!!!!!!!** Hope you are enjoying yourself ^_^

**Disclaimer : **I do not own **Naruto**

Chapter 13

Ino ran past her as soon as she opened the door .She dumped her bags in the bedroom and went into the kitchen to see Ino rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hina chan where are the cookies I cant find any"

"I haven't baked in a while"

"I know you're too busy with your boyfriend"Ino began cackling as she saw red stain Hinata's cheek.

Hinata decided to ignore her friend and start on dinner. She started pulling out vegetables and placed them on the counter. She started chopping the vegetables. When Ino asked if she should help, she hastily replied no. Ino's culinary skills were seriously lacking, last time she tried to cook she had managed a small fire in her kitchen.

She was mixing the ingredients answering Ino's millionth question about her relationship with Gaara .It hit her like lightening 'GAARA' Gaara was coming over for dinner and Ino was still here .She needed to get Ino out..Now.

"Ino chan it was really nice spending time with you ,don't take it too personally but I need you to leave"

"Huh?"

"Ino chan Gaara is coming over I just want everything to go perfectly" she hoped Ino would buy that excuse.

"Che right today's not important otherwise you would have remembered, tell me why cant I stay I want to meet Gaara"

"Idowannsay" Hinata squeaked

"I didn't get that"

"I said I don't wan …"

She heard the knock Gaara was here could things get any worse. "Ill open it Hina chan"

Ok it could.

"Hey gorgeous …You're not Hinata"

* * *

"Nope I am not"

Gaara looked at the woman cheekily grinning at him. Something told him this was Ino .He looked over her and found Hinata smiling at him.

"Are you going to move?"

"Not unless you ask me nicely"

Gaara sighed he looked at Ino she was serious what was she five .He pushed her aside and walked in ignoring her scream .He walked up to Hinata and kissed her.

"If Hinata didn't like you you would be in so much trouble"

"Really I am shaking with fear"

Ok so maybe he wasn't making a great first impression with Hinata's friend but he was hoping to pick up where they left today afternoon. After Hinata left his day went from excellent to bad really really bad. His father had gone ahead and told his mother that he and Hinata were an item. His mother had called him and congratulated him, gushed about Hinata and 'asked' him to bring Hinata over for dinner.

He had to admit it his mother was quite a piece of work. When he had outright refused to come when she invited him for dinner, she went for the good old guilt trip, she ranted on for hours and hours ok fifteen minutes about how she had carried him for nine months and was in labor for sixteen hours nearly dying giving birth to him, he had finally relented and said yes. Then Ibaraki had decided to flirt with him and kept asking questions about Hinata .

He was just so happy to finally have some alone time with Hinata and he was greeted with her friend who was going to join them. He seated himself on her couch and switched on the sat next to him and cleared her throat. He ignored it. She cleared her throat again.

"Whatever you want to tell me just say it. I am no mood to play childish games. I know you're trying to rile me up to get me to answer your questions, you may look like a ditzy blonde but I do know for a fact that the Nara hangs out with you so I am assuming you have a semblance of a brain. Lets not play games "

"Ok so Shika Kun was right it wouldn't work, but you cant blame a girl for trying. I don't know you, I don't trust you. But Hinata does she has been hurt too long too much. Hinata has always been protective of who she gives her heart too. But when she does she gives it completely. She is precious to me, to all of us. I have heard about you. I just want to warn you if you hurt her we will destroy you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes, yes it is and it would do you a hell lot of good to keep it in mind .Its your job to keep her happy and you better do it Sabaku after all we wouldn't want another busted lip now would we"

He looked at Ino who was smirking he couldn't believe she was threatening him with Neji. "Oh Sabaku its not just Neji who will come after you she has a whole lot of friends including your siblings"

"I need you to understand all of you to understand Hinata isn't some fling for me.I think I could have something special with her and I will make her happy because she deserves exactly that"

Ino's eyes softened hearing that.

"I know she just makes you want to hug her and never let her go doesn't she?"

He gazed at Ino she no longer had the crazy fire in her eyes when she was threatening him. Obviously this wasn't a warning just from her but all of Hinata's friends .It didn't matter he truly did care for her. She would never be unhappy if he could help it.

"Yes, yes she does"

* * *

Hinata had decided to go the kitchen and finish dinner when she left them they both were bickering she knew this was going to happen .The problem with all of Hinata's friends were they were too protective of her. Gaara on the other hand didn't work well against threats. She was so sure Ino was right now giving the classic "you hurt her and I will hunt you down and kick your ass". She figured it would be less awkward if she wasn't in the room. It was bound to happen best get it out of the way.

She heard the beep of the oven timer the cookies were done. She reminded to keep cookies aside for Shikamaru kun. She had promised him some for his help during Sabaku Hyuga merger.

She set the dining table. She walked out of the kitchen to see Ino and Gaara fighting over what to watch..She burst out laughing they were acting like they were five years old.

"Sorry but you guys looked so adorable fighting like that .I hope all that fighting built up your appetite, dinner is ready"

Both Gaara and Ino got up and sat themselves at the table. Dinner did look quite delicious looking at both there faces it looked like they agreed.

"Hey Ino chan what do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Ino had just taken a bite of her chicken she looked at Gaara whose eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well tomorrow I have to start preparing for his party but he refuses to say who it is for. You know me I like to know everything about my guests and since it's a romantic dinner for two I really would like to know who I am actually throwing the party for"

" I am really not sure if Sasuke is seeing anyone, last time I heard he was still single. There was some huge scandal that was hushed up a year back I think he was romantically linked to some girl they were pretty serious to the point of engagement but then he went and slept with Sakura. Everything went down the drain. Nobody knew who he was with though."

"I don't know something doest feel right about this I have this weird feeling that its going to be a disaster"

"No way Hina chan you're parties are always perfect everything will be fine you see "

"Thanks I needed that"

The entire dinner went by more smoothly Gaara ended up telling a lot of embarrassing stories on Kankuro and Temari .Ino was giddily listening .It was close to eleven thirty when Ino decided to leave.

"Ino wait before you go here are some cookies for Chouji kun."

"Thanks Hinata chan"

"Oh and nice meeting you Gaara .Ooh I got so much dirt on Kankuro and Temari I cant wait till I meet them"

"Nice meeting you too"

Ino gave a final kiss to Hinata's cheek and left. Hinata closed the door and turned around only to bump into Gaara who snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her "Finally alone "he murmured against her lips.

She felt shivers run down .She reluctantly pulled away from Gaara "Sorry but I have to clean up" He sighed and let her go .He followed her into the kitchen

"Ill help you"

"Gaara kun its ok you don't have too "

"Hinata I want to"

* * *

After everything was done she walked into the bedroom and told Gaara she was going to take a shower. By the time she was done Gaara was already down to his boxers. She smiled and tugged a little at her lavender nightgown. He gently picked her up and kissed her pushing his tongue in and tasting her. Hinata was matching every kiss with her own. She wrapped her legs around his body she felt him move towards the bed .He gently placed her in the middle and covered her with his lean body .She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He started kissing her neck gently sucking on her pulse. She felt his hand trace her body. His hands were fiddling with her straps when she felt uncertainty shoot through her. Her body went rigid.

Gaara looked down at her she looked nervous. He rolled over to the side and pulled her into his arms.

"I am sorry it's just…"

He cut her off with a gentle shushing "Hinata I want you but I wont force you. We will do it at your pace .I never want you to regret this. Don't apologise you have nothing to be sorry about." She kissed his temple and snuggled into him.

"We both have had a long day let's go to sleep"

"Ok"

"Goodnight Gaara"

"Goodnight Hina Chan"

He didn't let her go he wrapped his arm around her and listened to her even breathing as she fell asleep. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring but right now he was happy just being with her. He closed his eyes satisfied for now he would have a lovely sight to wake up to.

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Lots of pain to write this since I am currently very sleep deprived .I have slept for ten hours in the past week. For now my bed awaits. Advice is always welcome.

Please **R&R** .**No Flames** allowed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **mistress akasha, diff-r-ent-1, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****, Sarah, ****BloodxKanji****. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**diff-r-ent-1 :**Awwww aren't you the sweetest. Seriously never thought my writing was good.

**Sarah:** Your reviews are not boring I love reading them. And yes please do get an account. Longest review yet ^_^

**BloodxKanji****: **Ok I actually didn't realize this but I never actually mentioned what **Raison d'être **stands for. Its essentially a French phrase which means "reason for being".It is the reason for the existence of a particular individual. Thanks for asking that otherwise I would never have posted it .Love your reviews.

Really nice to hear from all you guys again.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter^_^

**Disclaimer:**I do not own **Naruto**.If I did Itachi would be alive with a lot more screen time and a lot less clothes

* * *

Chapter 14

Gaara woke up with Hinata lying spoon fashioned into the angle of his body. He could feel her sweetly rounded rear against his thigh. He looked at the clock at the nightstand he groaned he read it at one thirty; he had slept for barely an hour. He pulled his arms from Hinata's waist and got up. He looked at Hinata she hadn't stirred.

He went to his pants and pulled out a cigarette pack. He rarely smoked but sometimes it helped with his insomnia. He wasn't stupid to make it a habit. He pulled a gold lighter and went into Hinata's balcony. He lit the cigarette and leaned against the railing .He lazily glanced around he saw who he assumed to be Hinata's neighbor looking at him from her balcony. Kami the woman looked scary with a green facemask and curlers in her hair .She looked about fifty .He nodded in her direction and she winked at him winked!!! She blew a kiss in his direction and walked inside .Ok.... that was definitely weird

He decided not to look at any more balconies. He liked the smell of roses and jasmine wafting from her plants. There was something else but he couldn't figure it out anyway it was ….. soothing .His thoughts went back to the dinner conversation. He hadn't said anything to Hinata but he didn't want her to take on the Uchiha as a client. But he decided to keep his mouth shut ,he knew she might not take it the right way. He wasn't jealous but if Hinata was feeling something wrong about the party then something about it had to be wrong. Hinata provided confidentiality hell she even drew up contracts for high profile clients like the Uchiha so why not reveal a name. Something was fishy and he was going to find out. Until then he decided to keep a closer eye on Hinata's client and his mouth shut.

He heard a shuffling outside the balcony door .He turned around to find Hinata sliding the door .She frowned when she looked at him.

"You know that smoking is disgusting"

"I do it only sometimes, so what woke you up my hime"

"Well ouji sama I will kindly answer once you put that out"

"Wait not into my plants"

"Sorry so what woke you up"

"Well I .. well you weren't … I mean I couldn't feel you next to me" she couldn't stop blood from rushing to her cheeks. Truth was she woke up not feeling his comforting weight next to her and she had panicked she hadn't realized how depended she had become on him .He just by being with her made her feel safe.

She sat down at the couch placed against the railing and looked up at the sky. The moon looked beautiful. She felt Gaara sit next to her next thing she knew she was trapped between Gaara's legs.. His arms wrapping around her. She let out a sigh and leaned against his back.

"Aren't you feeling cold wearing only your boxers?"

"Not really I have you keeping me warm." She didn't have to turn back to know he was smirking, she just knew he was. He told her about her freaky neighbor. He smiled as she let out a bell like laugh.

"Well you really cant blame her can are kind of hard to resist wearing nothing but your boxers even for a someone in their sixties."

"Couldn't really make out with that goop on her face"

She smiled and began talking about her shopping trip .He was really interested when she mentioned the lingerie store where Ino found her lovebite. He didn't care if Ino saw it or not he started wondering what Hinata had bought. He decided to stop thinking about that. He really didn't want to deal with an erection in front of her. They sat there talking for God alone knows how long .He found Hinata nodding off here and there. He picked her up bridal style and went back into the bedroom .He placed her on the bed and kissed her temple he settled next to her and went to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to sound of running water. He looked at the clock it was past seven .He heard the water stop and five minutes later Hinata walked out wearing a wine color terry cloth robe. She smiled and told him the shower was free. He stretched and got up .He walked over to her and gently kissed her. He took his things from his overnight bag and went into the bathroom .By the time he got out Hinata had made the bed and laid his clothes out. He dressed and went into the kitchen to see Hinata fully dressed and breakfast completely done. She was wearing a full sleeve maroon wrap around dress. They ate breakfast in companiable silence. When both of them were done she cleared the table.

She went to the kitchen and brought out a bento box "I wont be able to make it today but I expect you to eat this for lunch .No going hungry Got it"

"Yes hime"

They both walked out of the building together.

"Hinata I'll drop you at your place"

"Its ok I am not going there I am going to pick up my car from my father's place"

He hailed a taxi for her and helped her get in. He vaguely wondered how such a tiny woman could carry all that stuff. It felt like her purse was filled with rocks not to mention those freakishly heavy box files. He gave her one final kiss and waved as the taxi sped away. He tossed his briefcase in the passenger seat and drove off to his office.

Hinata smiled. She could definitely get used to this. She loved the way Gaara treated her it was so much fun sharing her life with him. She mentally prepared herself for a talk with her father.

* * *

Hyuga Hiashi was feeling good today. He didn't have to go to the office today. Hanabi was nowhere in sight and hence he didn't have to deal with her tantrums. He had slept in. Many people would be astonished to find the Hyuga not looking through the stocks or contemplating big financial takeovers. But even Hiashi needed a break. Plus that's why you have heirs so you have someone else to dump your work on.

He sat at the dining table. He smiled as the maid brought cheese omelet ,grilled fish and miso soup. He was just about to dig in when he heard the doorbell ring. Chiko left the dining hall to open the door .He smiled as he saw Hinata come into the dining hall. He motioned for her to enter. She came close to him and gently kissed his cheek and wished him a good morning.

"Good morning to you too Hinata I assume you are here to pick up your car"

She nodded absently and then she frowned as her gaze locked onto his breakfast.

"Otou sama what are you eating? You know you are supposed to follow you're diet otherwise your medication is useless."

"Its just this once Hinata I don't eat this everyday."

"Please Otou sama don't make it a habit .I really don't want to lose you." He glanced at her the horrible guilt surfacing as his eyes locked onto Hinata .He nodded .He ate his breakfast fast before she changed her mind and tried to enforce his diet today. He might have been feeling guilty but he was also feeling starved. Once done he and Hinata went to the living room. He let her pour some tea and both of them sat together in silence.

He looked at his daughter she looked so much like his late wife. He wondered when had the shy timid girl who used to run to him during a thunderstorm grown up. He saw her biting her lips and then the finger poke. He smiled wryly she wanted to say something.

"Hinata if you want to say something say it"

"Otou sama promise me whatever happens you wont get angry or try to interfere."

"Hai, I will"

Before Hinata could start speaking the doorbell rang .She nearly shrieked when she heard Chiko san introducing Neji nii san and Nami chan .She needed to tell both her father and Neji but she didn't know if she could handle both together..Neji came in looking quite handsome in a gray pinstripe suit. Nami chan looked quite cute wearing a smoked polka dot dress, the bulge quite huge.

Nami waddled into the living room, at close to eight months she could no longer walk. She smiled at Hinata and settled down on the couch. Neji sat next to her .He looked at Hinata

"Are you here to pick up your car?"

"Partially, Nami chan how is the baby doing?"

"Fine perfectly fine the doctor just told us that probably by the next two weeks the baby will arrive."

"Oh that's so amazing I cant wait for you to have the baby I am going to be an aunt"Neji sweat dropped as he saw both of them squeal.

"Where's Hanabi?"

"She has gone on a camping trip with her friends she will come tomorrow"

"I bet that Konahamaru boy has gone with her .I swear that little pervert will get it from me when he comes back"Nami rolled her eyes Neji was too overprotective.

"Otou sama when Hana chan comes back can you ask her to call me or come to my apartment I have to give her some stuff"

"Hai will do so Hinata what is it that you want to tell me"

"Is it private Hinata chan should Neji and I leave"

"No Nami chan don't leave actually I think it's best everyone hears this. Neji nii san you have to promise you wont be angry"

Neji didn't say anything he wasn't liking where this was going .He winced as his wife's elbow connected with his stomach, followed by a pretty scary glare. "Hai hai I promise"

"Ok no interruptions and no yelling"

All of them nodded. Hinata took a deep breath "For the past few days I have gotten to know Sabaku No Gaara better and we are currently dating, exclusively"

She gulped when she sawthe teacup in Neji's hand shatter,atleast the cup didn't hurt him. The astonished look replaced with a look of fury. "I forbid it Hinata you cannot date him"

"Neji nii san please don't say that I cannot stop seeing him"

"Do you even know who he is how he treats women .He doesn't see them more as someone to warm his bed"

"He isn't like that at least not with me"

"He will hurt you he is not worthy of your affections"

"Hinata , Neji is right the boy is an excellent business man but he still has quite a reputation as a playboy and also his added history with violence .I am sorry but it does not seem safe"

Nami looked at Hinata with pity .She knew how much Hinata valued their opinions. It was the first time Hinata mentioned having a boyfriend she obviously cared for Gaara.

"Hinata do you care for him?" Hinata looked at Nami's soft face and nodded "And does he care about you?" again she nodded.

"Ok then you have my approval before both of you interrupt me Hinata is a big girl she cares for this man .It is Hinata's decision to date him .She wants your approval. Everyone deserves to choose who they want to be with if Hinata decided she wants Gaara then that's that"

"And what happens when he hurts her"

"Then we will be there to help her through it"

Hinata smiled gratefully at Nami. "If you are happy Hinata then I guess its fine"

"Hai Otou sama I am very happy"

"But if he hurts you .."

"Then Nii san I'll let you take first crack at him"

* * *

Gaara put on his blank mask as soon as he stepped out of his car .He nodded to the security and walked into the special elevator. He first went directly to his father's office .He looked at Tanaka Isa .He waited for her to let him in .The woman in front of him was one of the best .She had been his grandfather's secretary and continued her job when his father took over. She smiled at him and offered him some cookies .She always treated him like she was five years old, probably because she had seen him grow up, hell she had even seen his father grow up. His father came out of his office and asked Gaara to come in while taking a handful of cookies from Isa "Thanks Isa chan, you're the best".Gaara rolled his eyes.

Raidon closed the door behind him. Gaara sat on the large maroon couch. He picked a file from his briefcase and slid it to his father. Raidon skimmed through the contents.

"It looks good, I will give my approval in the board meeting, the Hyugas shouldn't cause any issues they get a chance to expand into Suna when we are done. But how easy will it be to acquire this company"

"The Hyuga's have a partial hold so relatively easy"

"Ok I will go through it once again .So will Hinata be joining you for lunch"

"No she will not and wipe that smirk of your face Tou san or else I met accidentally let it slip how you eat cookies everyday morning to kaa chan."

"Fine fine no more teasing. Oh Gaa chan you're mother expects you and Hinata to be at dinner tomorrow. Don't even think of missing it."

"Hai Tou san."He picked up his briefcase and was almost out of the door. "Tou san?"

"Hai"

"Wasn't Baki san in charge of our security division"?

"Yes why?"

"Nothing just needed to know something"

He went back to his office and looked at Baki sans personal number. Baki was on the board of directors he still hoped he had those contacts from his time at the security and information gathering division. He sent Ibaraki to do some work. He wanted this kept as quiet as possible.

"Hello"

"Baki san its me Gaara .I need a favor"

"What can I do for you Gaara"?

"I want all the information you can get on Uchiha Sasuke, not on his business life but personal. Oh and I need to keep it between us"

"I'll see what I can do"

He placed the phone down. He smiled it was about time he found out the dirt on Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^. Next chapter Hinata and Sasuke meet and Itachi & Haku's first date. Any advice is welcome.

Please **R&R**.**No flames** allowed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:****diff-r-ent-1,****BloodxKanji,****SHeWithNoName,midnight blue08,****DarkndAngel9,****xXxSilverMoonxXx****,**** L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-,AlyssHyuuga**

**Thanks for the reviews love you guys.**

I was going to update faster but my internet connection is being changed or upgraded whatever you call it so no net for a few next chapter will be faster since I am almost halfway done with it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 15

Hinata started humming to the tune playing on her car radio. This day certainly started of fine. She had actually thought her family would overreact .She was pleasantly surprised and happy they wern' t forbidding her from seeing Gaara .Shen was quite grateful to Nami chan . In record time she had reached her office. She pulled out those large files and her purse and heaved a huge sigh of relief as she dumped all her stuff on her table. She went to the room adjacent to her office and entered the working station.

She looked at the sketch she had prepared for Sasuke she had approximately fifteen minutes till he arrived .She made some minor changes. She walked out with the sketches and nearly shrieked when she saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting on her couch. She placed a hand over her thumping heart and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Sorry Hinata san, did I scare you"?

"A little bit I just didn't expect you for another fifteen minutes"

"I apologize once again for scaring you. I just couldn't wait to see what you have got for me I assume those are the sketches"

"Ah, yes do you want to go to my office.?"

"No its ok we can sit here"

"Ok". She had no idea why but the idea of sitting next to Sasuke on the couch was slightly unnerving. She gave him a smile hoping he wouldn't sense her discomfort. She got up and went to her kitchen area and got him some refreshments.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the ex-Hyuga heiress bought in tea and some gyoza .He had to admit everything looked delicious. His eyes nearly widened when he saw a freshly cut tomatoes .Ok so his parents were right this woman was the best. If he wasn't an Uchiha he would drool at the smell of those lovely tomatoes, they looked extremely succulent .Her soft voice broke his thoughts from his divine tomatoes and back to the subject at hand the 'party'. She leaned forward and showed him the sketches after he had sent her dimensions of his apartment and photographs.

He looked at it he was impressed everything looked perfect in fact it didn't look like his room at all.

"Uchiha….I mean Sasuke san are you sure you want to hold this party in your apartment .It would be a lot easier to carry this theme out in a garden actually I have quite a few contacts who can …."

"No" he yelled out .She looked a bit shocked about his outburst "I mean I want privacy and I don't think I can get it in a garden or private hall. I want this in my apartment."

"Ok got it in your apartment. Ok next about the flowers you told me you would inform me about your decision"

"Hai I was thinking of a happy flower something that's bright do you have any opinion"

"How about sunflowers and it would go with this theme. Flowers can be the make or break of an atmosphere. This theme is frankly one of my favorites its called 'sunshine'. Yes sunflowers would do nicely or else maybe yellow tulips?"

"No sunflowers sound better"

"Oh and for desert I need chocolate a whole lot of chocolate"

"I can definitely work that would you like to take a look at the menu I prepared"

"Hai" He took the file from her. Honestly he didn't know how the food he chose increased or decreased the romantic atmosphere,but she was the expert so he would trust her .He handed her back the list "Everything looks perfect but could you cancel the main dish .I will be getting that"

"You want me to cancel the main dish from dinner"she asked incredulously.

"Yes"

"Ok I will do that"

They spent close to another hour discussing every minor detail. He felt a wave of relief when he knew it was done. He had done everything .Now everything depended on observed his 'event manager' she was gathering all the papers .She really was gorgeous.

He stood up and walked towards her "Hinata san?". She yelped when she turned around to find him about an inch from her "Yes Sasuke san?"

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

"Umm I don't want to trouble you"

"Please I insist we can clear up some problems I have"

"Umm …Okay"

* * *

Hinata was feeling a whole lot of tension and stress from the moment Sasuke had walked into her office. When she had asked to change the location of their party he had reacted violently towards it. She was finally done with it and then he asks her for lunch. Honestly she had actually expected to extend into lunch but she hadn't expected him to invite her for it when they were done. Her thoughts lingered back to Gaara oh her sweet sexy Gaara she had been planning to go spend time with him, surprise him for lunch. Looks like her plans went down the drain.

She put on an extremely fake smile and let Sasuke help her with her coat. Might as well make good use of it and try to wheedle more information about his mystery guest.

* * *

Gaara was scowling. When Gaara scowled it meant he was unhappy. When he was unhappy no one came near him for fear of being fired or worse being dead. Yet there in front of him was a brown haired idiot grinning at him.

"So you don't look that happy, I thought relationships were supposed to make you happy."

"You wouldn't know now would you Kankuro since you have never been in a relationship"

"Ah I am hurt; my little baby brother is insulting me" he proceeded to sigh dramatically. Kami his brother was an idiot.

"I want to have lunch. Now get lost"

"Awww.I will have lunch with you. Afterall I rarely get to see my Gaa chan"

If Kankuro hadn't been his brother and hadn't had put up with a whole lot of death threats and bruises from him when they had been young he was certain there would be a Kankuro shaped hole on his wall.

"So where do you keep the menu cards"

Gaara smirked "I have lunch"

Kankuro nearly face vaulted when he heard that. Gaara never cooked .No wait Gaara couldn't cook. Even if by some means he had actually figured out how to switch the gas on he was sure Gaara actually wouldn't eat the food. His brother was a lot of things and stupid wasn't one of them. He was certain Gaara wouldn't risk his life eating food he had cooked.

"Maybe we should both eat out"

"Relax Kanky chan I didn't cook this Hinata did"

"Awww so sweet she is cooking for her man .Can I have a little bit"

Gaara scowled at his brother again and pressed the intercom "Ibaraki get the menu cards in here"

Kankuro smirked as he saw Ibaraki saunter in to the office with close to nothing on. She bent down slightly to give Gaara the menu cards giving Kankuro quite a nice view of her ass. She sauntered back out.

"Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you not give her any money"?

"What"

"No just since she looks like a stick and has close to nothing on, I figured she had no money for clothes or food"

"Quite a comedian aren't you now order" Once Kankuro's food had come Gaara pulled out Hinata's bento and dug in. Kankuro leaned forward and stole a rice ball. Gaara shifted before his baka of a brother could steal any more food.

"Hina himes cooking has just got better."

"Whatever stop stealing"

"So have you received any death threats from Hina's friends yet"

"Yes ,Yamanaka made it quite clear."

"Good so I wont have to repeat anyting. So did Kaa chan invite you for dinner"

"Yes I have to bring Hinata too. I don't know if I should call her remember what happened last time"

Kankuro grimaced as he remembered last times 'meet my date dinner' his mother had held "At least Shikamaru was only in the hospital for two days".

"Hey Gaara don't worry I mean look at it this way we had pretty much every disaster there is happen, there cant be anymore ways left to ruin a good evening huh?"

Gaara scowled _again_ Kankuro's words gave him no comfort. He could think of a million more ways dinner could be ruined all he hoped for was was Hinata to not leave him after that.

* * *

Itachi smirked he was finally going to go on a date with Haku .She had refused to let him pick her up from her place and he had refused to meet her at the restaurant finally they decided to meet at her gallery. He slowed down as he approached her gallery. He stopped and let himself in .He walked through the familiar hallway. He saw Temari's office open he saw a man who he recognized as Shikamaru Nara sleeping on the couch. Temari looked up from her desk and winked at him and mouthed a 'go get her'. He nodded and smiled a little bit. He knocked on Haku's door and entered when he heard a soft 'come in'

His nearly stopped breathing when he looked at her. She looked so divine. She was wearing a black full length cheongsam with gold piping .Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot .She smiled at him and told him she would be done in five minutes. Once done she shut off the computer. As she turned to get her bag he saw that her dress was backless .He wanted to run his fingers across it. He wondered if her skin was soft as it looked. He helped her into her coat his eyes nearly popping out when he saw a sliver of her flesh through a slit on the left side that ran mid thigh.

He started thinking about Madara that should keep him from going horny. The drive to the restaurant was pleasant they made small talk about each other's work. He led her through the restaurant to their private booth. He spotted the Hyuga heiress and the Sabaku Inc president getting very .

He was actually smiling as she told a joke. Kami it had been a long time since he had an actual conversation with a woman let alone a smart one. He was having a great time they had ordered their food. "Itachi san isn't that Deidara kun over there" .He looked to where Haku had pointed. No way no way in hell he had half a mind to go over to that table and kick everyone of them .The entire Akatsuki was sitting there.

He saw his niece Uchiha Kaya stand on her chair and wave at him before being pulled down by his great grandfather. "Itachi san…" "Just Itachi no san"

"Ok Itachi, may I know why you look so upset is my company so depressing"

He looked up and saw a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Its not that Haku you know that table the one you gestured well its filled with my so called friends"

"So called?'

"Yup they wont be after this"

He looked over Kakazu,Sasori, Pein, Konan were sitting at one end looked like they had been forced to come, and they were engrossed in their own conversation. Madara was sitting at one end Kaya was sitting next to him. Hidan Kisame Deidara and Zetsu were all pretending to read their menu while trying to sneak a peak."So that's the all powerful Akatsuki"

"Yes you would think an organization that has the best of each field would know how to hold their menus right"

Haku burst out laughing when she heard that. " So the little one trying to catch your eye is in training"

"No that's my niece Madara must have kidnapped her from my cousin for a few hours, the one with the ugly hat that's Uchiha Madara my great grandfather"

"Well I don't mind putting up a show for them do you?"

"Absolutely not" it seemed he had picked a little devil in an angels wrapping not that he was complaining.

* * *

Madara's eye nearly popped out. His great grandson was holding hands. Both lovebirds were feeding each other their food. Kami it was mushy Itachi never did mushy. They were done with dinner he pulled his hat further down he really hoped Itachi didn't recognize them. He was coming this way

"Hello Madara"

"Itachi what are you doing here?"

"Nothing just came to introduce my date" he made necessary was talking pretty animatedly to bent his head down to Madara's ear "I will get you for this "He really really enjoyed watching Madara had impressed his date and vowed revenge on a relative in Itachi's opinion it was a prefect first date .

* * *

**A/N:**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.I know there was a lot of Itachi Haku in this but I just wanted to show the success of their first date They will be featured in the next chapters but with less content.I will focus on more Gaa Hina fluff in the next chapters .Advice is always welcome.

Please **R& flames** allowed.


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

A/N:xXxSilverMoonxXx ,

**midnight blue08****,****SHeWithNoName****, bloodxkanji**.Thank you so much for you you guys.

**xXxSilverMoonxXx:**Thanks for pointing out my mistake in chapter 15 .By the way those two lines are corrected.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^_^

**Disclaimer:**I do not own** Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Gaara had been quite furious when he heard the bastard of an Uchiha had actually taken Hinata to his apartment. He was even more angry when Baki came up with nothing apparently the Uchiha's were very good at keeping their private lives private.

He had seen the older Uchiha with his sister's business partner during dinner. He decided not to disturb them. He was angry with Hinata too at least to a certain extent. He highly doubted she would cheat on him. But he wasn't sure about Sasuke; the man had literally backed Hinata into a corner and practically forced her to accompany him to lunch.

He knew he should control his temper but Hinata was his and his alone Uchiha had no right to even be in her presence .He highly doubted Hinata was seeing things his way. She had a frown etched on her face as he 'explained' his concerns with her.

He knew he shouldn't open his mouth but he couldn't help it .The situation was steadily becoming from bad to worse. The entire ride back to Hinata's place was tense and cold. Why couldn't she understand where he was coming from? They were now in Hinata's apartment arguing. He realized when Hinata got angry her voice dropped slightly and became very cold. Also she tended to hiss her words.

"Hina chan I don't know why you don't get it he is using this party as a ruse to get you into his bed. Kami how stupid can you be"

"So now I am stupid. Have you ever thought that he may actually be throwing this party for someone he actually likes and hired me because I am good"?

"Woman he chose sunflowers. What does your freaking name mean. Huh?"He was growling.

"So what!!!!! You are just assuming things. Atleast I don't have a woman prancing around in her underwear in my office .Do I complain. No because I trust you. Even if he did decide to seduce me do you really think I would sleep with him?"

He hesitated before answering. His eyes widened Kami why didn't he just say No .Her face had angry red splotches. Tears were threatening to fall. He felt a huge wave of guilt wash through his body.

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"I don't hime, I never thought you to be like that"

He walked towards her. He nearly flinched when he saw her take a step backward. He wanted to hold her so badly to tell her she was perfect, to tell her he wanted to protect her forever and always. He wanted to tell her so much but he didn't.

The tears fell from her eyes. His heart practically ripped in half when he saw that.

"Gaara please leave"

"Hime I….."

"I just need some time to think please leave Gaara"

* * *

Hinata collapsed the moment Gaara had left. Everything had been perfect. She had been so relieved to get out of Sasuke's apartment. She had been even happier when Gaara decided to take her out for the evening. The restaurant was classy she was having a great time. Everything had gone downhill when he had asked her about her day.

She wouldn't deny it she had been scared to see Gaara react the way he did. He had been beyond angry that she had gone to the Uchiha's apartment alone. She had felt herself get angry when he asked her if anything happened. She was downright insulted.

She knew Sasuke was pretty good looking anyone with eyes could see that. But did he really think she was some freaky fan girl who couldn't resist his charm. He had the nerve to even insinuate that she was a fangirl. She didn't understand how he could make her so mad so fast. But when he hesitated her heart broke. She loved this man completely trusted him to think he thought she would sleep with Sasuke. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. The worst part was she knew as much as he hurt she still loved him.

* * *

Gaara was driving aimlessly he had no idea where he was going .He knew he didn't want to go back to his place it was too lonely. Actually he didn't want to go anywhere without Hinata he wasn't anything without her. He had seen the hurt below the anger .He knew he had hurt her a lot with his words. He wanted to make it up so badly. _Then why didn't you she means everything to you admit it baka you love her .Go back make it right. Grovel if you must just get her back._ He knew whatever his inner self said was right but he couldn't get over his stupid pride and go beg for her forgiveness.

Before he knew it he was in front of his office building. The massive building was dark and intimidating with barely any light on. He entered the large lobby and entered the express elevator. He went to his father's office and raided his father's 'secret' stash of sake. He went back down to his office. It looked like Ibaraki was still working apparently she hadn't finished with her work.

"Sir I didn't know you were coming back"

"Your work was to be done at ten sharp its almost one why aren't you done yet"

Gaara wasn't shouting but his voice had dropped quite a few timbres. He was suppressing his anger a whole lot of anger.

"I am almost done Sir"

"Whatever"

In her entire year of working with Sabaku No Gaara he had never dismissed anything that had got to do with work. She looked at him he looked disheveled so different from his immaculate self. He didn't even have his coat on. She spotted a bottle of sake in his hand. She wondered if he and Hinata had a fight.

Kami how she hated that woman. She had barely known him and already had Gaara wound around her little finger. She on the other hand had been working for nearly a year with Gaara trying to get to know him better .She was there those late nights when he worked. She hoped that Gaara never got back with that woman.

* * *

Gaara entered his office and took an extremely large swig of sake. He found some relief as he felt the alcohol burn his throat. The alcohol was helping he could no longer see Hinata's grief stricken face . He raised the sake bottle once again to his lips .It was empty. He got up and nearly fell down he groped his way through his furniture and got a half empty bottle of whiskey. He was literally drowning in alcohol. He vaguely wondered how pathetic he was all he had to do was swallow his pride and apologize and Hinata would take him back but no what did he do he was sitting in his office alone drinking away his sorrow.

He saw the office door open .He tried to clear his head from the haze clouding his mind.

"Hinata?"

"Hai"

"Gaara kun I forgive you"

* * *

He didn't know something felt wrong. But his system was so full of alcohol he could barely think. He let out a gasp when he felt Hinata straddling his lap. He couldn't even make out her face clearly. She smelled different like roses. He vaguely wondered why. All coherent thoughts ran out of his head as he felt her lips on his. He ran his hands through her hair it seemed rougher and thicker not to mention shorter. He answered back eagerly happy his hime came back to him.

He was bought back to reality when he heard a shriek from the doorway. He looked at the direction there was Hinata standing there. Then who was on his lap? He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his head. He focused back to the woman on his lap. The haze seemed to be clearing. He looked again to see Junko Ibaraki was sitting on his lap with no shirt on.

Kami did Hinata think he was cheating on her. He pushed off his secretary and tried to catch Hinata who had left the office in tears. He practically stumbled out. She was waiting in front of the elevators. Tears flowing freely down.

"Hinata"

She ignored him he screamed for her again "Hinata"

She had entered the elevator. With a last ounce of strength he pulled Hinata out of the elevator. She looked mad.

"What do you want Gaara was that show in your office not enough? Haven't you done enough, haven't you hurt me enough already."

"Hinata I am sorry I was… I am drunk I didn't realize what I was doing," he slurred out.

"So I should forgive you because you were drunk. You gave me hell today judged my character because I had lunch with a client .You gave me hell for doing my job. I trusted you and now you expect me to forgive you because you were DRUNK!!!!"

Her voice had gone a few octaves up. "I don't freaking care if you were drunk you were going to have sex with another women while you were still in a relationship with me and you think its okay .We are done"

She turned on her heel and pushed the elevator button. Gaara grabbed Hinata's wrist and turned her around "I am sorry please please don't leave whatever you do don't leave"

"Let go Gaara"

"Hina hime ….."

"LET GO"

* * *

She pulled her hand from his grasp and walked into the elevator. He barely made it to his office without falling flat on his face. He eyes nearly popped out when he saw Ibaraki standing there completely naked. She walked up to him pressing herself into his body and whispered, "Now that she's gone lets finish what we started"

"Get out Ibaraki, please just get out." He practically threw her out of his office then her clothes. Gaara always knew it would end like this loneliness surrounding him. He always knew he would be alone. He traced the kanji on his forehead he would love only himself.

* * *

Ibaraki Junko was grinning it had been so easy to break the duo apart. All she had to do was call Hinata give a whole lot of bullshit of how Gaara was sorry, that he might do something that he regretted .She had come running back. She had actually planned to run into Gaara's office without a shirt when Hinata came. Gaara mistaking her for Hinata and making out with her was just an added bonus. Now with Hinata out of the way Gaara would be hers.

* * *

Hinata tried to concentrate on the road. She kept replaying the scene of Gaara with his secretary. She almost went back to him when he apologized asked her not to leave. He looked so lost, so lonely she nearly gave in. But then she was reminded of his make out session with his whore of a secretary. Tears wouldn't stop falling as much as she reminded herself that he wasn't worth her tears it didn't change the fact of how badly it had hurt. She loved him she still loved him and that was the greatest joke.

She saw blaring headlights she realized too late there was a car headed her way. The last thing she remembered was the screech of her car and loud crash before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:**Hope you guys enjoyed. I feel so bad for Gaara .Ibaraki is such a b****.Advice always welcome

Please **R&R. No Flames allowed**


	17. Chapter 17

****

A/N:

**midnight blue08****,****AlyssHyuuga****, ****BloodxKanji**** ,****Sincerly- MiSS J****, ****xXxSilverMoonxXx****,****diff-r-ent-1****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****mistress akasha**** ,****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-**** ,****adiksamanga**** ,****BluEbErRy-ChAn****Thanks so much for your reviews.**

I have over 100 reviews I feel so good and its all thanks to you again so much.

Thanks so much to all you guys who put this story on your favorite /story alert list.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am really not sure about this chapter but it's the best version I have got so far. Have redone this chapter so many times. I hope it's not too over the top or weird.I am really not that great with sentimental stuff.

**Warning :Gaara may be a bit OoC**

**Disclaimer:**I do not **Naruto **

* * *

Chapter 17

Gaara was woken up by his cell phone's annoying ring tone. He had gone back to his home no **residence**, no place was home without his Hinata. He had tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. He looked at the caller id it was his sister, he picked up the call maybe she knew where his Hinata was.

"Temari nee ch …"

Before he could complete he was cut off by his sister's shrieking, "Where are you Gaara why didn't you pick any of my calls. Are you okay? I was so worried.."He could hear his sister choking on her tears.

"Nee chan relax I am fine why would anything happen to me"

"I thought you were with her. I thought you were hurt"

"Who was hurt"?

"Hinata … Hinata was hurt she was in an accident …."

He cut her off "Where is she?"

"In Konoha General Room 304. Where were you Gaara ?"

He didn't have time for this he cut off his sister's call and immediately ran to his car. He knew he was breaking the speed limit but he didn't care. He had to see her see that she was okay he couldn't imagine something happening to her. He needed to get there …fast.

* * *

Temari looked around relieved that her brother was okay. Shikamaru had got a call from a hysterical Ino at six in the morning saying that Hinata was in an accident. By the time she had reached Hinata was in the observation room and the doctors were too busy to answer her questions. She had been terrified; her baby brother always spent the night with Hinata and she had no idea if he was hurt. Shikamaru put an arm around her and raised a questioning eyebrow "He is fine he's on his way here"

Both she and Shikamaru were sitting on the sofa in the waiting room. Neji had been informed first of her accident. The police called him up by the time she and Shikamaru arrived at the hospital Neji had convinced Hiashi and Nami to leave. Hanabi had gone with them albeit reluctantly.

She gratefully took a cup of coffee from Tenten. Kiba , Shino and Ino had been informed of Hinata's condition by Neji. Kiba and Tenten had immediately dropped their four year old off at Kiba'smother's place and come to the hospital. Shino had taken longer he had been at the university finishing up on some presentation. He must have broken the speed limit to reach here.

"Is your brother fine?"

"Hai he is coming here."

She sent a glance at Kiba and Tenten who were holding hands .Ino was sleeping against Chouji. Shino was pacing along with Neji the latter whose phone was constantly ringing inquiring if Hinata was ok .He really shouldn't have sent his family back home.

"Yosh I came here as soon as I heard Neji kun are you okay" Rock Lee was Neji's best friend but Neji probably didn't appreciate being crushed to death by the martial artist. Tenten got up and moved over to the duo.

"Do not worry Neji kun Gai sensei is pretty sure Hinata's youthfulness will save her."

Neji grimaced probably trying not to bite Lee's head off . All three of them moved together and started talking they had been friends for nearly fifteen years they knew each other found comfort with probably needed reassurance the most. She glanced around Gaara still hadn't come.

The doctor came into the waiting room. Neji quickly got up and moved towards him.

"Hyuga san?"Neji nodded too tense to reply anything.

"She is very lucky. She does not seem to have any problems with her brain activity but just for safety we will keep her for observation for a few days. The only injuries apart from the hit she took to her head is her left hand ;it's fractured. If it weren't for her seatbelt you would be looking at massive head trauma or worse it could have been fatal."

"Can we see her?"

The doctor seemed hesitant seeing the large group.

"Ok but please do not give her any strain, and make it as short as possible"

* * *

Hinata looked up to see a whole lot of people enter her room. She smiled as she saw Neji rush over; he was such a mother hen. He kept asking her if she was okay. He was soon pushed off the bed by Ino and she pulled Hinata into a huge hug .She was bawling her eyes out. Apparently she was too young to have someone die over her. Ino was picked up by Chouji ,he sat both of them down. She smiled gratefully at Chouji he was the kindest and sweetest and probably the most sensitive guy she knew.

"Ne Ino chan don't struggle Hinata chan needs rest" Ino pouted but Chouji wasn't going to give in "Won't work Ino chan I am immune"

"Hinata san you really are okay aren't you"

"Hai Shikamaru kun only some bruises here and there, so what happened I kind of blacked out after I crashed"

"From the police reports you crashed into the tree somewhere between two thirty to three thirty. Since a patrol car already passed through they didn't find you till four when some guy called it in. There weren't any causalities. The police will be coming to take your statement. I will be here I can represent you."

"Thank you Shikamaru kun"

Shino's voice broke through "What happened Hinata how did you crash you are an extremely safe driver"

"I didn't see the car coming from the other direction I just panicked next thing I knew the car was out of my control and bang"

"Why were you out so late. Where was Gaara?"

She ignored Temari's question pretending to look around "Ano where is Otou sama"She was proud all banged up and she could still distract them .She had to make sure nobody asked about Gaara .She couldn't deal with it.

"Shit I have to call him" Neji quickly got up and went out to make a call. Lee was busy speaking of the joys of teaching young students about youth and martial arts. She had seen the little devils that trained under Lee at his martial arts dojo she thought they were more likely to cause massive headaches than bring joy. Lee was always had his glass half full .He certainly could bring her spirits up.

Shino was heavily embarrassed when Kiba let out that Shino was dating one of his teaching assistants. She was happy for Shino deserved to find someone for himself his work with insects caused a lot of problems with his dates. It was nice he found a woman who shared his interests.

She looked at Kiba who was laughing at Shino as he blushed while talking of his girlfriend only to be yelled at by Tenten who was shouting at his childish behavior. That was a pair that had caught people by surprise. Everyone had assumed that Neji and Tenten would get together but when they started dating it had been utter disaster. They were extremely incompatible they constantly fought. Six months they were together they had broken up and reconciled seven times .At the end Tenten pulled out. Kiba had started secretly dating her when they met at sky diving class. They both were adventurous outgoing and loved dogs. It was like a match made in heaven. Six months into the marriage Inuzuka Daisuke was born. Four years later they were strong as ever.

"Ano Tenten chan where's Suke chan"

"We left him with Kiba's mother"

Hinata was having a great time .Her friends were all there; crazy as they were she loved them. The doctor came back in and shooed them away they promised to visit. Neji came back in and told her that her family were on their way and accompanied her friends out.

She winced as she pushed herself up onto the pillows. She couldn't but help but notice that Gaara hadn't come. She wondered how long it would take for her heart to heal.

She was going to go back in sleep when Shikamaru came in.

"Hinata what happened between you and Gaara. You never drive around so late and you are always attentive on the road."

Hinata knew Shikamaru would keep her secret .She didn't want Neji or her father to know not with the merger,she didnt want her personal problems to cost them anything. She spilled her guts to Shikamaru. She told him everything their argument, Ibaraki's call, the visit to his office her catching both of them making out and then the crash. Shikamaru silently listened it seemed Gaara's secretary set them up but before he jumped to conclusions he needed to confirm it with Gaara. He nodded in understanding.

"Wait before your close your heart to him"

"Why?" she literally screamed pain clearly written on her face.

"Trust me" he smiled before he left.

* * *

Shikamaru walked out only to see Gaara sitting with his sister. Temari's arm was wrapped around him .He hadn't shed a tear but his eyes Shikamaru had never seen Gaara so ... so .. broken..He walked up to them . Gaara told both of them his side of the story. He was right Ibaraki had set them up. Shikamaru may not have loved Gaara but he respected him. No one messed with his friend's .Oh he would think of an appropriate punishment. He rather not tell Gaara right now with a temper like his Ibaraki would be dead not that would be a bad thing. But Gaara needed to fix this on his own.

"Gaara if you want to talk to Hinata you better do it now before her family comes back"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"You wont know that now would you if you don't talk to her"

Gaara nodded he stood up and walked into Hinata's room. Temari looked at him "Only Gaara could mess a romantic relationship this good"Shikamaru smirked "Tema chan I think we have work to do" She knew that smile it meant he was up to something he wrapped his arm around her and filled her on 'Take down Ibaraki 'plan.

* * *

Gaara could feel the tension as soon as he walked into her room. He felt relief seeing her alive ....healthy. When he got the call from Temari saying Hinata was in an accident he was so scared. He needed her so much more than even he knew. But the relief was soon replaced with guilt. She was here because of him..It was his entire fault. If he just had apologized, if he had just gone back she wouldn't be here and she would still be his. Pain shot through him. He couldn't, wouldn't live without her.

"Hinata…"

"I thought I told you we were done"

"I love you"

Hinata's heart stopped when she heard that .Next thing she knew the words just tumbled out "I love you too" .She had barely whispered it out but he heard it. When she said those words a small bubble of hope made its way through him "But it doesn't change the fact that you hurt me. Your love isn't enough I needed you to trust me and you didn't. You never trusted me. But I did trust you I gave you everything and you crushed it."

"I don't want to go back without you I cant please please just stay with me"

"Gaara don't do this to me please don't"

"Hinata I am willing to do anything I will make it up. I promise .Can we try. You are the best thing that's happened to me. When you are with me I feel…feel happy. I have always felt lonely but with you…you just take that away. I need you" his voice was barely above a whisper but it was the most honest thing he had ever said. She had never wanted to let him go .Her heart was such a treacherous little thing making her hurt so much.

"Another chance please my hime just one more chance"

Her hesistation was bursting his tiny bit her lip and turned her head away staring out her window. She finally turned back to him "One chance Gaara one chance"

"Its all I need its all we need" he whispered into her ear.

She let him hold her, let him inhale her scent .She leaned back into him. Her heart **really** was a treacherous thing able to forgive the same man that broke it.

* * *

**A/N**: I got a lot of reviews to kill Ibaraki but I think torturing her would be so much more fun, if you guys have got any ideas please let me know .Advice is always welcome.

Please **R&R. No Flames allowed**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:****AlyssHyuuga**** , ****BloodxKanji**** , ****SHeWithNoName****, Gaara and Hinata lover, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****xXxSilverMoonxXx****, ****mistress akasha****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx****-, ****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****adiksamanga****, ****midnight blue08****. Thanks guys so much for the reviews.**

**Thanks to all the people who put this story on your favorite and story alert list**

Hope you like this chapter ^_^

**Disclaimer :** I do not own **Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Hinata was allowed to leave the hospital within a few days. They told her she just had to be a bit careful of her hand. Gaara smiled as he helped Hinata out of his car and took her stuff out. He carried everything to her apartment. She thanked him and gave him a tiny peck on his cheek, before politely asking him to leave. Gaara nodded and left.

He really hated the rules she had set up. He wasn't allowed to spend the night with her. He wasn't allowed to get physical with her unless she initiated it. He guessed she was testing him ; he was going to pass it even if it killed him, which would probably end up happening if she didn't let him be with her. Everytime he looked at Hinata he got a hard on and her rules prevented him from any relief. He sighed he did deserve it for hurting her so much, he had been so stupid thinking she would forgive him so easily after the stunt he pulled. He had one chance to fix it he wasn't going to screw up.

He sighed and got into his car. He turned around to look at the white tulips he had 'forgotten' to give Hinata. he leaned back and grabbed the flowers and squashed the flowers before violently flinging them in a dustbin and driving off.

He grimaced as he remembered today's encounter. He was helping Hinata get all her stuff when they heard a knock on the door. He flung it open expecting her family but there before him stood the bane of his love life smirking to glory .... Uchiha Sasuke .He noted with glee that he was taller than Sasuke. The baka looked over his shoulders to see Hinata ,he entered the room and gave **his** Hinata a pretty large bouquet of White tulips. He gave some long-winded story as to how he found about her accident and he hoped she was fine. He had bought her Tulips because they were her favorites.

Gaara didn't know why Hinata was smiling or looking pleased. When you're client knew details about you like your favorite flowers it meant trouble. He wondered if this was enough to prove to Hinata that Sasuke was mentally disturbed. He sighed too bad Hinata wasn't stupid.

He had absolutely hated the time in the hospital. First he was threatened by all of his Hinata's friends one by one, and then interrogated by her family then he had to see the disgusting Uchiha spend time with his hime. He nearly had screamed when Hinata had asked him to leave the room so she could talk to Sasuke privately. But then he relished the times when Hinata gave into her feelings and let him hold her touch so maybe the time at the hospital wasn't all that bad.

* * *

Shikamaru smirked as he saw Gaara frown as he made his way towards them. Both Shikamaru and Temari were waiting for him at the front steps of his house. He turned back to see Temari muttering to herself as she tried finding Gaara's spare key so they didn't have to wait out.

"Relax Tema chan, stop looking he is here"

Temari swirled around. Shikamaru looked at her he much rather have her in bed with him than here. The way her black and white mini dress kept rising with her every huff was making him horny. But Temari wanted to get revenge on Ibaraki as soon as possible and whatever Temari wanted Temari got.

"Gaara chan where do you keep your spare key" Gaara's frown deepend hearing his nickname.

"I don't have a spare key. I don't want anyone in here"

Shikamaru heard Temari mumble something under her breath which sounded like 'ungrateful brat' 'antisocial much' 'panda'. He sighed this was way too troublesome.

Gaara fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door. Temari went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Shikamaru sat down on the sofa and looked around. Gaara's house looked very…. Spacious for lack of a better word. Other than the sofa set and coffee table and the extremely large music and television system his living room was empty. There were no photos, no flowers and barely any light. Shikamaru knew that the only room Gaara looked like he lived in was his study. Temari came in with three cups of coffee.

"Everyone will have to drink black sugarless coffee since there is no milk, no sugar. Gaara you do realize that you have no food to speak of other than coffee beans and orange juice"

"I have always eaten out and for the past week Hinata was cooking for me"

"Not anymore I am guessing" Gaara would normally have taken offence to that but Shikamaru tone indicated that he was just making a statement there was no malice attached to it.

"No, not anymore" he tried keeping the dejection out of his voice but they heard it.

"Ok little brother stop feeling sorry for yourself, first things first you need to know that you were set up…"

"I am guessing Ibaraki had something to do this"

Temari was gawking at him "You know and you haven't done anything"

"Of course I know I figured it out when I was with Hinata it became clear when she mentioned the telephone call. But I haven't told her I am not going to make excuses for what happened so if you are here to convince me to explain my side to Hinata then forget it. I am guessing it still wouldn't matter it wont change how much I hurt her"

He looked at Temari who had tears in her eyes "What why you staring at me like that for"

"Ahhhhh my baby brother is finally fallen in love" she reached over to him and pulled his cheeks. Gaara hadn't liked that when he was five twenty years later nothing had changed.

"Sheesh get a grip on yourself Tema chan. Seriously you are so troublesome."

"What did you say?" Temari barked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Shikamaru caught Temari by her waist and pulled her back down next to him and whispered in her ear "I said you were troublesome but I do love that about you" Temari blushed as Shikamaru nibbled on her earlobe.

Gaara cleared his throat he so didn't want to see his sister and Shikamaru flirting with each other.

"Oh coming back to the matter at hand we don't want you tell Hinata anything for all I care you completely deserve what Hinata is doing to you" Temari ignored the glare Gaara sent her way "What I am surprised is why Ibaraki is still breathing?"

"I was with Hinata that's why"

"Good, so you have no objections to teaching her a lesson"

"Absolutely not, so I am guessing you have something in mind"

Temari and Shikamaru looked at him with identical smirks he had a feeling he was going to like what they were about to tell him.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she soaked herself in the Jacuzzi. When she had refused her father to stay at the Hyuga mansion he had installed a Jacuzzi in her bathroom to help with the pain. She sighed and soaked herself in even further. She wondered if she should have taken him back he **had** cheated on her _Ah but he was drunk you really can't hold that against him._ She immersed her head in the water and sighed great she was defending Gaara from herself. She tried preventing any physical contact but every time he came next to her, the barest of touches caused her to heat up and she couldn't stop the pleasant tingling shooting through her. She smiled remembering how he sat with her the entire time at the hospital. He had been so sweet so understanding until today when Sasuke came along .She didn't understand his hostility towards Sasuke, everytime his name was mentioned Gaara would act irrationally. Rational or irrational she still loved Gaara, after all Gaara was hers as much as she was his.

* * *

Ibaraki couldn't believe it she had been summoned to Sabaku No Raidon's office and informed that Gaara would be working from home as he had to take care of Hinata and his secretary Isa would be acting as both their secretary for the time being. But she didn't have to worry about losing her job she was being relocated .She wanted to scream she would no longer be working with Gaara in his plush office, she would be working with .... with....commoners. She wrinkled her nose as she got out of the elevator and made her way to the office of Sato Gen. She knocked and entered his office.

Sato Gen was a thin man with barely any hair on his head. He was average height. He smiled at her.

"Ah I am assuming you are the temporaray secretary assigned. Good, good Kimi chan my last assistant is pregnant I mean was pregnant because now she has had her baby... a beautiful baby boy. Ah that brings back memories of when my wife and I were having her first born…." He went on to explain the birth of all of his five children. She wanted to scream like she cared about his stupid kids. Then he took her to her desk where she saw the largest pile of papers she had seen. Apparently she had to file and arrange all the papers today. She had never done this much work in one day , Gaara usually was so freaked she would mess up he gave her very little work to do. Could this day get any worse?

"Don't worry Ibaraki san tomorrow we will be going to check progress of our project on site. So dress appropriately .You will love it .I know I do" he left her with his booming laughter still echoing in her ear did he have to be so freaking cheerful. Onsite project could someone just kill her.

* * *

Temari was smiling as she made her way to the back office of her gallery. It was her day off but one of her old clients called her up saying he was coming over. Yoshida san was one of her best client he bought only pieces whose value had a higher chance of going up and he never hesitated to spend a whole lot of money to acquire it.

She nearly laughed remembering her father's call he had happily informed her that he had relocated that Ibaraki bitch**.** She smiled at the amount of work the home wrecker would have to do. Phase I of the plan was complete.

She frowned Haku chan shouldn't be here the door had been locked and the alarm set but it seemed Haku was there in the office. She heard shuffling from Haku's office and a male voice shit there was someone in the office maybe a thief she rushed to her office to call the police .She had just picked up the receiver when she heard Haku's voice it sounded like she was in pain. Kami she hoped Haku wasn't hurt; without thinking she picked up an antique battle sword and rushed into Haku's office.

She screamed when she saw a naked Haku on the floor with an equally naked Itachi on top of her .She dropped the sword mumbled an apology and ran out of her door, her face red with never ever thought she would see that much of Haku and Itachi .She calmed down and tried to will the scene out of her head.

* * *

Sasuke was talking on the phone. He couldn't take chances; the future of Uchiha corp was down to this dinner. "Don't worry, Hai she will be there just make sure you are there" He placed the phone back .He sighed he better call Madara.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked no updates till Monday cause its my birthday tomorrow and I am going to be spending this weekend celebrating. Advice is always welcome.

Please **R&R. No Flames** allowed


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:****mistress akasha****, HANA CHAN, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****BloodxKanji****, ****DarkndAngel9****, xXxSilverMoonxXx, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****midnight blue08****, ****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****AlyssHyuuga**

Thanks you guys so much for your reviews. Also want to thank all those who put this story on your favorite/story alert list.

**Special thanks for those lovely birthday wishes. You guys made my day.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Warning: A little lime in this you don't like then please skip it. It may be poorly written since its my first.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto **

* * *

Chapter 19

Gaara smiled as he heard reports from his father about Ibaraki's first day at 'work'. He had warned both Temari and Shikamaru not to tell his parents about what happened between him and Hinata, so they fed his parents with half truths . His father was under the assumption that Ibaraki was deliberately flirting with him in front of Hinata which was causing a strain in their relationship.

He thanked Isa for the daily reports, he hated not being in the office but he needed to fix things with Hinata, his father could handle it. He packed an overnight bag and left for Hinata's place .He was hoping she would let him stay with her.

He pulled out a spare key he got from Hinata ,the painkillers the doctor had assigned for her made her drowsy so most often than not she was out cold. He dropped his bag on the couch and went to the kitchen. He never went hungry here , even with a fracture Hinata still cooked for an army. He kicked the fridge door close and dug into last night's leftovers. He looked at his watch it was ten thirty and Hinata hadn't come out of her bedroom. Suddenly panic overtook his body Hinata had asked him to come over at ten and he knew Hinata was extremely punctual, she hated to keep people waiting he rushed to her door knocking. Finally he heard a faint 'come in'. Relief flooded his system and he opened the door.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door blood rushed away from all parts of his body and caused a specific part of his anatomy to stand at full attention for before him was a very scantily clad Hyuga and he was just thanking his lucky stars it wasn't Neji. Hinata was standing there in front of her closet wearing nothing but a blue lacy bra and matching French knickers .He could make the faint outline of her erect wanted to have her underneath him writhing in ecstasy.

He was finally pulled back to his senses by Hinata's scream .He was so caught up in his perverted fantasy he didn't even see the hurtling candlestick till it hit his head. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a worried Hinata hovering over him.

* * *

Hinata had woken up late. The doctor had told her to avoid taking the painkillers unless it was absolutely necessary. She had taken them the previous night with all the cooking she had done her hand had been throbbing.

She had freaked when she had woken up and seen it was ten, Gaara would be at her place any second. She ran to the bathroom to get ready. She had just finished putting on her under garments when she heard Gaara knocking, she had told him she was coming out in a second but next thing she knew Gaara had entered her room. She had been too shocked to move, no man had ever seen her like this, she just stood there dumb struck somewhere in her head it registered that Gaara had a very large 'lump' straining through his pants. Finally when her senses came back she did the first thing that came to her mind and let out an ear piercing scream and groped for the first thing she could land her hands on. It was just Gaara's luck that it happened to be silver candlesticks. The next thing she knew Gaara was on the floor with a very silly smirk on his face.

With great difficulty she had managed to pick Gaara up. Her entire face turned red when Gaara's hand accidentally brushed against her breast. She pushed him onto her bed and got dressed. She got some water and sprinkled it on his face, he still remained unconscious. She sighed and tried smelling salts still no use. Finally she slapped him .She did a little happy dance in her head when he groaned and woke up.

* * *

He sat up and touched his forehead gingerly. He opened his eyes and his gaze fell on her.

"My head hurts what was that thing made of?"

"I am sorry I just freaked out. I mean nobody has seen me like that and… Hey why am I apologizing? You were the one that came into my room without my permission. You completely deserved it"

"I did not deserve that. Anyway I knocked and I entered because you told me to come in. I think you were trying to seduce me" he smirked seeing Hinata's cheek stain pink he deliberately lowered his gaze to her chest and watched as her face flushed even further.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you. I told you I was 'coming' not 'come in'. I guess it was a misunderstanding."

Gaara shifted from his position and leaned towards Hinata so that he was barely an inch away from her. He gently cupped her cheek and bought it close to him. He could feel her sweet minty breath. He leaned further and kissed her. He picked her up gently and placed her on his lap. He was inwardly jumping in glee as his hime responded to his touches without any protest.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her this time more forcefully. He gently began nibbling on her bottom lip begging for entrance and plunged his tongue in when she opened her mouth. His hands moved to the small of her back and gently pushed her back into the bed. He felt her hands moving into his hair and gently running her fingers through it. His mouth soon left her lips. He peppered her face with kisses and moved towards the column of her throat gently sucking on her pulse. He started unbuttoning her blouse and pulled it open. She pulled him up and kissed him passionately. He traced a path to her neck and started making small bites. Her throaty moans fuelling his passion more. He kissed her chest that wasn't covered by her bra when he felt her shift. Concern filled him when he heard her whimpering.

He lay on top of her so that both their foreheads were touching; he felt their breaths mingling. All thoughts of taking her vanished when his eyes locked with hers. Under the passion there was a deep sense of fear.

He lay down against her and pulled her on top of him.

"Hinata chan I think we should have more misunderstandings like this". He laughed as she smacked his arm.

He whispered in her ear "I am not going to take anything from you my hime, nothing you are not willing to give me willingly."

"Thank you Gaara kun." She curled herself into him and let him close her blouse for her. They both made themselves comfortable on the bed.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were we supposed to go today?"

"I have no idea" she said dreamily her eyes heavy and not a minute later she was asleep. Gaara brushed her strands away and looked at Hinata's sleeping face. He couldn't believe he had almost lost all of this. He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her temple and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

Temari cheeks were still burning recalling the scene a few minutes ago. She squeaked as she heard the groaning and moaning get louder. It was ten minutes later when she heard silence. Strangely enough she found the entire thing erotic. Half an hour later Yoshida san knocked on her office. She pulled her head from the gutter and put on a big fake smile for her client. She exchanged pleasantries with him but her mind was on running to Shikamaru and doing 'it' like rabbits.

"So Sabaku san may we look at some pieces"

"Of course would you like to look at the display"?

"Yes, before we leave I would like to thank Mamochi san those pieces she sold tripled in value"

"She's not here today,"Temari screamed blocking Yoshida san's path.

"Oh okay". It really wasn't a good sign when you're client looks at you like you have grown two heads. But what could be worse was finding your agent having sex in the office.

"Anyway may we step in to her office I want to see her collection of masks. I am really envious her collection is beautiful"Temari nearly leaped and stood in front of the door.

"**NO!!!!!!!"**

Ok it was official her client was sure she was mad. "I mean we can't go in there because… because Haku chan has locked her office. We recently have had problems with robbery in this area so both of us lock our offices when we are not here"

"Ah, I know what you mean you know what security system you should try….."Temari let Yoshida san carry on about security systems .She tactfully steered him towards their display. All those years of lying to her parents of where she had been or why she sneaked out during her adolescence finally paid up. She smirked inwardly Haku owed her big.

* * *

Ibaraki was fuming no fuming was an understatement. Her anger and frustration had reached its limit. She was here in the sweltering heat of Suna surrounded by dust and loud noices. Why couldn't these stupid workers just shut off the machines didn't they see that she was working. Her day had started off badly first she had tried to seduce Sato Gen so that she wouldn't have to go to the on site project. She had worn a miniskirt and a low cut top and to top all that five inch stilettos. And to her complete annoyance her boss didn't even look at her cleavage once. He informed they were catching the first flight to Suna and would be back in the evening. Then she found out they were in economy apparently Sato baka felt company money shouldn't be wasted. So there she was in Suna sweating with make up running trying to keep up with the idiot of her boss in heels. She could feel her feet going numb second by second. Finally they were done and they were back in Konoha. She relished the feel of the air conditioner the moment she stepped into her office. She picked her purse and was almost was out of the door when she heard her bosses voice.

"Ibaraki san are you leaving? I thought you're shift is till eight and its barely reached five, before you go I need those reports on the onsite construction .Don't worry it wont be like you will be lonely I will be here. Don't you love traveling? I know I do, I remember when my wife and I went to this spa retreat. Of course it was my wife's idea….."Great three more hours of work **and **having to listen to this loser .She wished she could just rip all the hair left from his head. She wanted to cry, she really hated this job.

* * *

Sasuke motioned for his secretary Ayumi to enter. She placed the files on the table and left. He sighed as Madara kept talking. He had been for nearly two hours on the phone and Madara was still talking. To make matters worse his brother had disappeared when he tried his cell the only thing Itachi had said before cutting the call was "I am having fun Sasu Chan" Now he had both Itachi and his work to be done and Madara wasn't even thinking of ending the call.

"Madara I have work"

"Sasuke don't interrupt me.."

"Listen old man I have a lot of work to do ,I unlike you am still working"

"What is that supposed to mean and don't call me old brat. Don't make me come down there and put you on my knee. Anyway I was almost done before you interrupted."He heard Madara's voice getting deeper and sterner

" Whatever happens Sasuke and I mean whatever make sure nobody finds out. Everything comes out in our terms. I will not let anything destroy the company I painfully built and if it means disowning you I will. If you don't want to lose the right to be called 'Uchiha' then make sure nobody knows anything about this including our family. Once tomorrow's party is over call me I will take care of everything else. Understand?"

"Hai I understand"

Tomorrow the party needed to go perfectly as planned he would never part with his family knew Madara would carry out his threat if company always came first the Uchiha's had learnt this the hard way. There was only one way to prevent this , he smirked as he dialed Hinata's number.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me if you liked the lime that I wrote, cause I am planning to write at least one lemon in this story, if you didn't like it then I wont write the lemon. Advice is always welcome.

Please **R&R. No Flames** allowed


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:****diff-r-ent-1****, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****BloodxKanji****, ****midnight blue08****, ****xXxSilverMoonxXx****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****, ****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, phthalo8, ej, ****DarkndAngel9**

Thanks guys so much for your reviews. I know I haven't updated for a while but I just started my internship and it's exhausting. The shifts are bad and I end up doing a lot of legwork. Since the weekends coming I will try updating once again but no promises.I will try completing this story by this week.

Hope you enjoy this chapter mindless GaaHina fluff

_flashback in italics_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 20

Haku was trying to keep that big stupid grin off her face but she just couldn't. She sighed as she made her way out of the office she better deal with Temari now before Itachi got up .She turned back to see Itachi sprawled on the floor. He sure was going to be in a lot of pain when he got up. She took in all she could of the man in front of her. She didn't know where they were right now and it would be a long time before they figured it out but she was glad that he was in her life.

She knocked on Temari's office and entered. Temari was smiling, she knew that smile she had seen it quite often on Temari's brother's it was their evil smile actually on Gaara it was his homicidal smile. Temari giggled and motioned for her to sit down. Temari practically skipped to sit next to her.

"You know Haku chan when I said to have fun with Itachi, I didn't quite mean it like that"

"It just happened and please don't do this"

"Do what?" Temari tone oozed everything but innocence.

"You know what"

"Oh you mean how you scandalized my virgin eyes with your fornication"

Haku snorted, "Please you and virgin eyes don't even go together. I am pretty sure what Itachi and I were doing was hardly anything to be scandalized about. I still recall when you came to office with a limp"

"Ah Haku now you scandalized my virgin ears"

Haku once again snorted. "You look excited liked what you saw?"Haku decided Temari wasn't going to be the only one doing the teasing. She smirked as Temari's face became flushed. Suddenly Temari came closer and leaned toward her, she could feel Temari's warm breath on her skin "Yes, Haku chan I was definitely excited"Temaris voice dropped and it was deeper, husky and sexy. Haku blanched never had Temari given any indication she was well interested in well … her.

"I ….. I Temari ch…..chan. I mean, I didn't know" her stammering came to an end when she heard Temari burst into laughter.

"Temari that was not funny"she was yelling, she never yelled. Temari was rolling on the floor "Yes, yes it was … Ah you should have seen your face you thought" she could barely get another word out she once again collapsed in another fit of giggles. It wasn't that funny. She ended up smacking a throw pillow on Temari's face Temari retaliated and soon it was all out war between both of them. It was nice behaving like kids once in a while. Both collapsed on the floor a grin etched into their faces

"So did you tell him?"

"Hai, I did" the moment those words left Haku's mouth she knew she had made the right decision.

_Flashback_

"_Itachi it was really nice of you to drop me here I had a really nice time"_

_Haku took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek. Before she could leave Itachi gripped her wrist and pulled her in and began kissing her. Her body was betraying her wanting his touch .She didn't know if it was because she hadn't been with somebody for so long or because it was meant to be. All her pent up desires came coursing through her. They were halfway to her office and she was already putty in his hands._

"_Wait" Itachi stopped his expression was blank but his eyes were shining with… lust. _

"_You don't want to be with me"_

"_Haku chan I think I should be the one deciding that"_

"_You don't understand"_

"_What don't I understand, that you were married to Mamochi Zabuza .I know about the accident, I also know you nearly died .I am sorry your husband died but its been two years please tell me you are willing to move on, if not I will walk out that door. I am not in love with you but in time I most probably will be, I am not planning to put my heart on the line, can I trust my heart with you"_

"_It wasn't that simple we were not supposed to go out that day. Zabuza wasn't even drunk it just… one moment we were talking the next thing I know the car was out of control. I was pregnant I didn't even know they told me when I woke up, I had no family. In that one instant I lost two of the most precious things in my life, I don't know if you ever get over that. It wasn't fair they died I never had anyone and when I did my time with them was so less. It still hurts, the memories the regrets everything"_

"_Maybe you don't but you need happiness too. I am not asking you to stop thinking about them but maybe you could make a small place in your heart for me"_

_He spoke with an unemotional tone but the words showed so much vulnerability. He sat there with her in his arm and let her cry away her pain. He did not pretend like he knew what she had gone through, he was just there for her and for that she was grateful._

_Soon she was emotionally drained she didn't know how it started small touches that was meant to comfort her turned into passionate gestures. He pulled away "Do you want me to stay" the message was clear 'are you willing to let me in, love me?'_

"_Yes"_

_End Flashback_

"Haku chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

Her thoughts turned to the man sleeping in her office and she let a small smile graze her lips "Yes, yes I am"

* * *

Gaara felt someone shaking him he tried to swat the person away. He hadn't slept so well for so long he would loathe to wake up. Instead of stopping the incessant shaking continued more vigorously. He reluctantly opened his eyes only to see Hinata hovering over him. It seemed he hadn't really done a great job of closing her blouse but who could blame him over the years he had perfected the art of taking off women's top not putting them back on. He smirked and continued ogling her cleavage.

"Gaara please get up, we have to shop. Tomorrow its Sasuke's party and I had ordered for some stuff. Please we need to get there before the place closes"

"And pray tell what I get out of it" he ignored her glare it was pretty easy Hinata's glare was so not scary "You have to drive me there because its all your fault"

"My fault?"

"Yes you fault. If you hadn't …."

"Hadn't what my hime?"

"Well if you hadn't …. hadn't seduced me I wouldn't be so late."

"Oh I think it was the other way around after all I wasn't the one with barely anything on"

"GAARA" he laughed as she screamed at him and pulled her close for a hug.

"You should know by now love I would do anything for you"

He smiled as she blushed a deep red and snuggled into his chest hopefully he could make her forget about her shopping trip.

* * *

Hinata smiled as she dumped another load of bags into Gaara's awaiting arms. She ignored his grumbles and continued shopping.

"Surely all this isn't for the party .How many bags do you have I cant see anything in front of me. If I get hurt bumping into something I am going to sue Uchiha for damages"

"Oh please if it were up to you we would never leave my apartment, and a lot of stuff its for me you know something I could probably use later. And I like that head of yours hidden by the way I really don't want to start a cat fight in the middle of the street"

"Just make sure to get pepper spray"

"Why?"

"Its Uchiha's party what if he tries something. You need to be prepared. also you should kick him where it hurts that would be amazing, it's not like the world needs anymore Sasuke's running around"

Hinata didn't know whether to laugh or shout at him. She sighed and walked into the next store.

"Hinata? Hinata where did you go. This is not funny damn these stupid bags I cant see anything."Hinata let out an exasperated sigh opened the store door and pulled Gaara in.

She smiled as Gaara threw his third temper tantrum today. It was quite cute to see him act like a five year old.

"Gaara if you can make it through for the rest of the day without whining I will bake some cookies for you"

"No thanks I'd rather eat you." his tone suggestive.

"I'll think about it"Gaara nearly dropped the bags he was holding when she said that.

"Hinata chan teasing me like that you naughty naughty girl" no way he was going to let her get the best of him.

"Gaa chan I wasn't joking. I really thought you wanted to be with me well if you don't …."

Gaara mind blanked he had just missed a once in a lifetime opportunity he looked at is Hinata to see a small smirk. Damn she was just joking, "That was not funny"

"Maybe not to you but I found it hilarious" her bell like laugh made him happy. She could tease him all day or make him carry bags like a mule he didn't mind if he could make her happy, it was enough for him.

* * *

Kankuro walked from his father's office to Sato Gen's office. He leered at a few women near the water cooler, sent a wink or two to the women he passed by. He smiled at the giggling women. By the time he had reached Sato sans office he had four numbers. He grinned if all of Temari's errands involved such outcomes he wouldn't mind helping his sister out, and Temari called him selfish.

He pulled the file out and walked to Ibaraki who was looking extremely harrased, probably couldn't deal with the workload. Gaara gave her barely quarter of the paperwork she was currently handling, not that he didn't want to give her more but he often called her an idiot he was probably scared his sacred papers would suffer due to Ibaraki's incompetence.

He smirked and dumped the file on Ibaraki's desk. "Hi there sweetheart, seems like you have a lot to do"

"Hai"she smiled and immediately put on her 'I am so sexy look at me' face on.

"Too bad you aren't with Gaara but then Gaara has to take care of Hinata . You know I have never seen him in love. You can keep a secret can't you?"

"Of course"

"I am not sure but it looks like Gaara will be getting married soon. He just asked my dad for the family engagement ring .I am so happy for them. Aren't you?"

Ibaraki looked like she swallowed poison "Yes very happy"

"Be a doll and give this to Sato san"

He didn't wait for her reply he gave a wink in her direction and walked out. Once he was in his car he pulled out his cell phone and called his sister.

"Hey Tema I did it .Now if you will excuse me I have some phone calls to make to some lovely ladies"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I hope the explaination for the first paragraph of my story was satisfactory.I kind of had the general idea of this scene but writing it was actually was entirely about Haku.

Hope you guys enjoyed this of GaaHina goodness in this always welcome.

Please **R& Flames allowed**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****mistress akasha****, ****BloodxKanji****, ****xXxSilverMoonxXx****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****midnight blue08****, -****L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****,****fandidot****, ****AnimeRose93****. Thanks guys so much for the reviewas. A lot of thanks to those who put this story on your favorite/story alert you.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 21

Gaara looked on nervously as he saw Hinata getting ready for the dinner party. She was wearing a beautiful wine colored dress with a high neck and ended at her knees. Her hair was in a simple chignon .The dress backless exposing her pale flawless skin. She was putting on tiny pearl earrings. She smiled at him. He got up from his position on her bed and walked up to her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck and started giving butterfly kisses down her back. He relished in the light moan Hinata gave. She pushed away from him and turned around.

"How do I look?"

"You look absolutely beautiful, you aren't going out like that"

Hinata let out her bell like laugh "And sweetheart what do you propose I wear"

Gaara went immediately into her closet and picked out a black dress "This"

"Gaara that was something my grandmother bought for me. It's four sizes bigger than me"

"As long it keeps the Uchiha hands off you"

"You are definitely paranoid but I still love you"

"I love you too" he leaned forward and captured her lips.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the doorway and looked at the room in front of him it was absolutely beautiful. Hinata had done a great job the soft glow of the candles gave the room a romantic atmosphere .The sunflowers looked gold. The room wasn't overdone. He went forward and looked at the food everything looked so good. He went back into the kitchen and kept the main dish in the oven to keep it warm.

He heard the bell and pushed himself of the kitchen door .He smirked as he pulled open the door. Hinata looked quite stunning in front of him the soft candle light making her glow. He stepped aside and took her coat. She made her way to the kitchen and placed a box on the counter top. I bought the dessert "I hope its chocolate enough for you".

He stepped forward and smirked even further when she took a step back .He calmly caught her wrist and pulled her towards him .He leaned forward "Now let me tell you what I plan to do tonight"

* * *

Gaara sighed and leaned back on Hinata's couch, He had just finished reading his reports. Everything was going great at the office. He smirked as his thoughts drifted to the tiny blue bag in Hinata's closet. He had just kept back the horrid dress back in her closet when he nearly tripped on the blue bag she had hidden in a corner. His curiosity got the better of him and he reached for the bag and pulled out its contents. He got a hard on just looking at that tiny bits of lace and satin that was supposed to be her undergarnments. He got a major nosebleed just picturing Hinata in those.

He leaned back once again. He wondered if he would get to see Hinata in those anytime soon. He had turned down drinks with Shikamaru so he had nothing better to do except wait for Hinata. He switched on the television. He made a mental note to get Hinata a bigger TV he hated this one it was so tiny. He flipped through the channels and finally tuned it to the news network. He mentally groaned as they were on the entertainment news. Seriously did it really matter who was partying with whom and how hard. He was just going to switch it to the sports channel when he heard the 'news reporter' squeal Sasuke's name. Kami he could practically see hearts in her eyes.

He leaned forward in interest as the news clip rolled to see Sasuke in front of a famous jewelry store. The camera zoomed in to catch Sasuke talk to the manager and finally the camera zoomed in even further to catch the box in Sasuke's hand. In the box was a beautiful cut diamond ring. The news reporter kept wondering who the lucky girl was. He hoped that it wasn't what he was thinking. Like hell he would sit here hoping. He took out his keys and didn't bother closing the door .He nearly broke the speed limit trying to reach Hinata. He screeched to a halt and ran up .He violently pushed the doorman out of the way .He frantically jabbed the elevator button. He grabbed the whimpering doorman in front of him and shook him till he told Sasuke's apartment number. The few minutes it took to reach Sasuke's pent house apartment was like hell. He couldn't wouldn't lose Hinata to anyone.

He kept ringing the bell, finally when Sasuke opened the door it took all of Gaara's will power to not bash his face into the mahogany side table. Instead in one fluid motion he pinned Sasuke to the wall. He took pleasure in seeing Sasuke squirm.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Don't know"

"Where is she?"

A new voice caused Gaara to loosen his hold on Sasuke ; who immediately made his way out of Gaara's hold. He stared at the person in front of him.

"Gaara is that you?"

"Naruto?"

* * *

Hinata was on her way back to her apartment. Her thoughts drifted to Sasuke's dinner.

_Flashback_

_"Now let me tell you what I plan to do tonight" the moment the words were out Hinata had been filled with a deep sense of dread. She was nearly going to kick his family jewels but before she could do that four words came out of his mouth that she would have never expected from an Uchiha. "I am an idiot" _

_"Huh?"_

_"You have got to help me I screwed up big time…"_

_Before he could continue any further the doorbell rang. Hinata calmed herself down and smoothed her skirt. She pried her hand from Sasuke, which he hadn't let go off. She gingerly walked up to the door and opened it, she couldn't believe who was in front of her. She gave a squeal and rushed in to hug the woman in front of her._

_"Naru chan"_

_"Hinata chan"_

_Both girls squealed. After nearly two years Namikaze Naruto had returned to Konoha. Naruto bright smile dimmed considerably as her eyes drifted to Uchiha Sasuke who was standing behind her._

_"I am here teme give it back now. Hinata is witness so now if I ever say I didn't get it then Hinata will tell the truth"_

_"What's the hurry dobe? Dinner has been prepared by your lovely friend here. I am sure you can stay for dinner never thought you would turn down food" _

_"Sod off teme. Just give it back before I kick your ass" _

_Sasuke came forward and held the door wider. Hinata sighed and walked further in while Naruto huffed and walked in not before digging her heels into Sasuke's foot. Hinata covertly watched the couple they were quite a striking pair. Naruto looked beautiful wearing a white mid thigh dress .Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail with a red rose in it. Her sun kissed blonde hair and cerulean eyes caused a lot of heads to turn. She was tall. Though her eyes were flashing there was underlying hurt. Hinata had never seen Naruto's eyes so sad .It always shone with mischief and a hint of innocence. She wondered what Sasuke had done to hurt her. _

_She remembered her conversation with Ino .She hoped Sasuke hadn't cheated on the women in front of her. Vaguely she realized Sasuke's insistence to keep the party a secret, now everything fell into place. She knew the Namikaze's were very protective of Naruto. If word got out that Sasuke had cheated on Naruto there would be hell to pay. Her family would destroy the Uchiha legacy easily and effectively. Namikaze's basically ran the ports in KOnoha. One wrong move and business with the outside world became non-existent. For some reason Naruto hadn't opened her mouth. _

_She snapped back to reality as she realized things were getting a bit heated up and not in the good way. Naruto had practically lunged at had refused to waste Ichiraku ramen so was currently straddling Sasuke trying to choke him with the tablecloth. The only thing that probably saved Sasuke's life was three words .He somehow managed a choked out "I love you" ._

_Naruto froze, Sasuke shifted from his position on the floor to readjust her on her lap both blissfully ignorant of Hinata's prescence. Suddenly Naruto growled "after all these years you think I would just forgive, you slept with my ex best friend. Why should I care if you love me" _

_"Because you love me too. If you didn't why didn't you tell your parents of what I did. Even after everything you didn't want to hurt me. Let me spend my entire life making it up to you" He rummaged in his jacket and pulled out a jewelry box. _

_"Namikaze Nauto will you do me the honor of marrying me"_

_ "Tch teme always knew you were a sissy, but I guess you need my glorious presence to save you from being a complete emo" The words whispered for was for Sasuke's ear only but Hinata caught them "It's a yes for now but if you ever hurt me I will destroy you" _

_'I wont dobe not now not ever' _

_He pulled back and clasped a necklace, which she assumed to be Naruto's grandmother's necklace. "Hey Hinata your witness I gave back her necklace"Hinata smiled as she tried to maneuver her way to the door which was blocked by the two people in front of her. By the time she reached the door Sasuke had taken out Nauto's dress. She shut the door while Naruto thanked her for the lovely party and she was sorry for crashing everything. Hinata practically ran away when Naruto began screaming Sasuke's name. _

_End flashback _

The cab came to a stop and Hinata paid the driver and walked in to her apartment. She frowned when she came to her door. It was ajar. She walked into her apartment her hands in her handbag fingering the pepper spray. She sighed in relief there wasn't anyone in the apartment. She shut the door and walked into her bedroom. Her eyes growing big when she saw the blue bag had been shifted, Gaara had seen it. She blushed imagining Gaara going through it. She heard the beep of her message. She frowned it said to be at Gaara's office immediately. She frowned she couldn't recognize the number. She shrugged Gaara's place was safe she knew the security measure he took. She put back her jacket and walked out wondering who called her there.

* * *

Gaara just heard what happened during the party glad he was wrong. He apologized and walked away not before being glomped by Naruto. He was driving back to see his hime he was so happy he was wrong. All the worry, the pain evaporated. He frowned as he saw Ibaraki trying to reach him. He put his cell on speaker.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. When I come back I assure you I will take action"

He couldn't here her properly but she was hysterical .He heard Hinata's voice in the background. He cursed and turned around he would be able to make it within five minutes. He prayed nothing happened in the meantime.

**A/N:** Ok so hope you liked this chapter.I like fem Naru X Sasu pair so I used it.I was actually going to write a yaoi but my Naruto ended up too feminine so I decided to make 'him' a 'her'.I hope you guys liked it. Advice is always welcome.

Please **R& FLAMES** allowed


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:****BloodxKanji****, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****mistress akasha****, ****AnimeRose93**

**Thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Thanks to all those who have put this story on your favorite and story alert list and also thanks to all those who have read this story.**

**I know I haven't updated very fast and I am sorry but hope this chapter makes up for that.**

**Warning: Characters might be a bit OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Gaara would have more screen time and wouldn't wear a lot of clothes.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Hinata was looking around Gaara's office nothing seemed wrong but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She was going to leave the office, secretly she had been hoping Gaara was the one who had left the message and was planning something special, the feeling of dread returned when she heard shuffling from the doorway. She cautiously made her way to the lobby.

She gasped as she saw a very drunk Ibaraki standing in front of her. All feelings of dread immediately disappeared it was replaced by anger. The nerve of that woman to be here of all places. After everything she did she still was here. Hinata had never wanted to slap someone as much as she wanted to slap this vile creature in front of her.

She let out a deep sigh and decided to do the mature thing and walked rudely past Ibaraki. Ibaraki immediately turned swaying a bit on the spot " I knew you would come are you happy stealing my Gaara from me"

Hinata knew the right thing to do would be to just leave but Ibaraki did something to her system she made her furious, angry disgusted and violent. She looked at Ibaraki her eyes full of anger "I never stole Gaara he wasn't yours to begin with." her voice was soft but her tone didn't hide her loathing for the women in front of her.

"Of course Gaara was mine I did everything for him. I knew him for a year I was there for all his meetings. I helped type up the reports I was the one he called to do something don't you see he loved me .I tolerated all his infidelities especially pinky and then you come with your big boobs and homemade lunch ad all of a sudden he leaves me to spend time with you."Ibaraki had lost it the sake bottle in her hand swaying violently as she shouted her own sordid love story.

Hinata's lips curled in distaste " So basically you think he loves you because he asked you to do your job. Might I remind you, you were his assistant not his lover. Did he ever take you out for dinner or wash the dishes or take care of you when you were sick. You were nothing more than his secretary. He never loved you"

Ibaraki let out a scream "You're lying Gaara would never do those things he loves me. If he didn't why did he kiss me"?

Hinata froze she had almost forgotten about that. It hurt knowing that Gaara had turned to the woman in front of her when they were fighting. She never wanted to be reminded of that ever again. The pain that had filled Hinata's face caused Ibaraki to jump in glee. She knew she hit the right spot.

"Oh did the princess forget whose arms Gaara was in that night or did the bump in your head make you forget .He kissed me, ran his finger's through my hair .So what if he didn't know it was me nobody can deny the sparks that flew between us"

'_What if he didn't know it was me'_ that sentence caught Hinata's attention .She looked at Ibaraki who was going on rambling about how Gaara and she were soul mates. "Why did he kiss you if he didn't recognize you"

"Because he thought it was you kept repeating your name like a chant but then as soon as both are lips touched I knew that it was okay sooner or later Gaara would come begging for me. I had it all set up you know I called you and then you would come into Gaara's office and see me without my top on but then fate is so wonderful it allowed Gaara and me to be together so that he would realize our love but then he went after you .You poisoned his mind against me. He threw me away" her voice was dripping with venom. Ibaraki's dark eyes darkened further as anger settled in her. She actually believed Gaara loved her.

Hinata's eyes widened as Ibaraki started walking forward the sake bottle raised in her hand. She nearly screamed as the bottle smashed into the table she was standing next too. She couldn't seem to shake Ibaraki off her. She moved to the elevator Ibaraki was still fuming her anger rising as she tripped on the carpet. Hinata was hiding behind the couch in the waiting area hoping she could reach the elevator before Ibaraki found her.

"Come out come out wherever you are princess"

Hinata tried to calm her breathing not uttering a sound in fear of attracting Ibaraki's attention.

Hinata let out an ear splitting scream as soon as Ibaraki lunged near the couch out of nowhere and grabbed her hair .Two words made her blood run cold "Found you"

* * *

Gaara was running he didn't want anything to happen to Hinata. Ibaraki had sounded drunk he was desperately hoping nothing happened to Hinata. He skidded across the marble lobby and made his way to the elevator he got in hoping he wasn't too late. His heart nearly stooped when he heard a scream. Kami that was Hinata's voice. He banged on the elevator door hoping it would move faster.

Never in his life was he so pleased to hear the ding of the elevator. He stepped into his outer office. It was in shambles.

"Hinata?"

He screamed out her name hoping to hear her voice. His heart stopped when he didn't hear any reply. He screamed her name again even louder than before. He nearly jumped in joy when he heard her voice. He ran to the direction of her voice. He passed his office and made his way to the emergency exit. He opened the door and found Hinata sitting at the head of the stairwell. He rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug .Her eyes were glassy and she stared blankly at him.

He stroked her cheek and gently shook her Hinata seemed to be in a state of shock. Hinata's eyes were wide and she was mumbling something .He leaned forward so he could catch her words.

"She came after me. I thought I was going to die. I ran here she chased after me .I had to I thought I was going to die I just pushed I didn't think….I had to you understand don't you"

"Hinata what happened"

Hinata's eyes shifted and locked onto his, she no longer looked like she was in shock. She grabbed his arm hard her nails digging into his flesh. "Gaara she's dead I killed her, I killed Ibaraki"she collapsed into his arms and started crying.

"She just came after me the bottle in her .I pushed her and ran here I thought I lost her but then she was standing right in front of me. She tried to hit me and I pushed next thing I knew she fell down the stairs and she hasn't gotten up. Gaara I swear I didn't mean too" Her body shook as the sobs got louder.

Gaara's eyes finally fell on the crumpled heap on the ground. He gingerly removed Hinata's hands from him. She looked at him scared of being left alone.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze and whispered in her ear "I am right here I am just going to see if she's alright don't worry I wont leave you"

Hinata nodded her eyes still filled with worry but she let go of his hand. Gaara straightened up and made his way down. His body visible relaxed as he heard steady breathing the woman wasn't dead. He rolled her over checking her arms and legs nothing seemed broken she seemed to have passed out the alcohol probably got to her system.

He rushed back to Hinata and pulled her close to him. "Its okay she isn't dead she's just unconscious. Everything will be fine I promise. Everything will be fine."

* * *

It had been two hours since Gaara and Hinata were finally allowed to leave the police station. He had called the police and the ambulance. He had requested a restraining order, Ibaraki now wasn't allowed to come even hundred feet close to Hinata. She was arrested for assault charges after the hospital confirmed that she was fine save for some bruises.

Ibaraki had completely changed her story claiming Hinata had pushed her down the stairs in anger when she revealed that Gaara had loved her and kissed her.

But Gaara wasn't going to let that happen what Ibaraki didn't know was that after he had her transferred he had been a bit scared that his office would be empty hence he had installed security cameras everywhere including the emergency exits. His paranoia of people stealing company secrets was going to make sure Ibaraki stayed in prison.

The police easily broke down Ibaraki when they showed all the evidence against her. He sighed in relief as he whisked Hinata away from the police station. She was still in a bit of shock he guessed anyone would be especially coming so close to losing your life.

He was glad the press hadn't heard of it. He made a mental note to send a press release .He needed to downplay what happened he didn't want Hinata to be dragged into anything unpleasant. He parked the car and helped Hinata get into the building. He picked her up bridal style and made his way to the elevator. The fact that she hadn't uttered a word since she had left the station unnerved him. He opened the apartment door and immediately went to the bedroom gently placing her on the bed.

Hinata hardly seemed conscious of the fact that he was there. She pulled off her shoes and slid of her dress. She pulled out the stick holding her bun and he watched fascinated as her hair tumbled and fell against her back. She walked to her dresser and pulled out a nightgown .He forced himself to look away as Hinata removed her bra. He knew she was unaware of her surroundings. Deep down he wanted to turn around so badly but he respected Hinata too much .He was also scared that he wouldn't control himself if he saw her like that.

He wanted to make love to Hinata but he wouldn't abuse her vulnerability. He knew she wouldn't be aware of anything .He felt the bed dip slightly and turned around to find Hinata in bed in a purple nightgown. He removed his clothes and joined her in bed. He pulled Hinata towards him and stroked her hair hoping she would fall asleep.

Hinata raised her head to look at him "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me"

"I promise I wont my hime I am yours only yours. I love you"

"I love you too"her faint whisper caused his heart to skip a beat.

He sighed with relief as Hinata drifted off to sleep. He hoped tomorrow she would be fine ready to forget what happened and move on. He knew whatever happened every step of the way he would be there. With that thought he too drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

I want to thank **diff-r-ent-1** for giving me the idea to tell Hinata the truth about what happened that night. Thank you so so much . You are such a sweetheart. Ibaraki is such an idiot so drunk she can't even keep her mouth shut. Now she's going to be spending a few years in jail. LOL

Advice is always welcome.

Please **R&R. No Flames** allowed


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:****diff-r-ent-1****, ****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****BloodxKanji****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****mistress akasha****, ****midnight blue08****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****,****champylin****, ****Mistress of DarkShadow****.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews .Love you ^_^**

**Thanks to all those who put this story on your favorite and alert list and to all those reading this story.**

**I know I haven't updated fast but I had double shifts at the hospital I am interning at and frankly was exhausted. Twelve hours at work is so hard but I have one week less of interning. Yeah me.**

**I wrote a slightly longer chapter for the delay . Lot of fluff hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Gaara woke up to the sweet smell of jasmines. He reluctantly forced his eyes open to see Hinata. He smiled she was **his** no one would come between them .He wouldn't allow any more mistakes. He wouldn't admit it but he had been scared what if Ibaraki had …. He sighed now wasn't the time to wonder of the what ifs Hinata was safe and that was all that mattered.

He looked down Hinata was resting peacefully on his chest. Her face covered by the mass of ebony hair. He slowly stroked her hair away and looked at her. She looked so gorgeous her face peaceful she seemed completely unaffected by last night's ordeal. He felt that this was the best part having her holding her .It had been a long time since he had someone to wake up to.

He felt her stirring and his arms unconsciously pulled her tighter. He wanted to enjoy her warmth a little more. Hinata's lavender eyes slowly opened her eyes caught his and she blushed ducking her head gently into his chest. He cupped her face gently and tugged it causing her to look at him.

"I love you" the words escaped unconsciously but without regret.

"I love you too" her reply caused that little bit of warmth in his heart to spread throughout his body. She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him. He pulled her fully against him. Her body fitting perfectly against his like an intricate puzzle. He was rewarded with a gasp from her. He leaned down to capture her lips and pushed his tongue in tasting all of her.

He pulled back and looked at her reveling in male pride at her glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. He cupped her face once again and peppered it with soft kisses.

"Never, **never do** you hear me go off like that."

She nodded and snuggled back into him. He relished in her warmth and the feel of her soft curves. He nearly screamed when he heard her phone go off in the other room. She sighed and pushed herself off him when the phone kept ringing. She rushed into the hall and picked up the receiver.

"Hinata Hinata is that you are you all right."

"Nii san?"

"Hai .Now tell me what happened?"

"Nii san what are you talking about"

"You haven't seen today's paper what were you doing its nearly nine"

"Nii san wait a sec Ill just get the paper"

She put the receiver back down and looked at Gaara who was leaning against the door .She rolled her eyes, which caused him to smirk. He was enjoying himself as he looked at Hinata walk up to the door. Her purple nightgown slipping off her shoulder teasing him with a glimpse of what lay beneath. He wondered how much more wonderful she would look when he had her writhing under him.

She bent down to pick up the newspaper and looked at the front cover. A small shriek made its way, he quickly made his way to her.

"Did you know about this?"

He skimmed the article it was about last nights attack on wasn't that bad their names had been mentioned but everything was downplayed .He guessed Hinata was not used to having her name in the papers.

"How did they know?"

"I sent a press release"

"WHAT?"

"It's always better this way. It's better this way than some trashy reporter finding out and creating a scandal. See the article makes it look like things like this always happen and we were one of the victims. Look he has mentioned a lot of celebrities who have gotten themselves caught in this"

She nodded " I guess"

"Trust me"

"I do Gaara, I do"

They were so lost in each others eyes she looked so delightfully innocent, he smirked at all the ways he could corrupt her. Of course the moment was completely spoiled by Neji.

Gaara could hear Neji screaming for Hinata to come to the phone and explain herself.

Hinata broke eye contact with him and rushed to the phone.

**"HINATA COME TO THE PHONE THIS INSTANT"**

"Neji nii san I am here please stop screaming"

" Oh sorry. Now explain yourself"

Hinata rolled her eyes and told him what happened but wasn't descriptive actually she made it sound like she wasn't in any danger at all. She tried calming Neji down but it didn't seem to be working so she switched on the speaker and let Neji rant while she began cleaning the apartment. He was thoroughly amused as Hinata made appropriate responses without actually listening to Neji.

Neji was cut off by his wife who came on line. By the sound in the background it seemed Nami had bodily removed Neji away.

"Hina chan I am so glad you are fine. I am sorry if Neji woke you up. You know he is an idiot. He's going completely crazy with over protectiveness. He nearly threw Konohamaru out of your father's place when he found Hana chan making out with him"

Neil's 'I never liked the kid ,trying to fornicate with minors' was ignored. "Anyway sorry for waking you up .I am pretty sure you and Gaara had a rough night."

"Thanks Nami chan take rest and ignore nii san you need your rest right now say hi to the baby can't wait for it to come out"

"Will do .Bye Hina chan bye Gaara take care of her"

She hung up before Neji went seriously crazy knowing Gaara had spent the night over. She smiled and cupped his face." I am sorry about that Neji's just well …"

"A brother"

"Yeah a brother. And you are a sweet heart. Did I tell you I love you"?

"Yes you did" He pulled her to his lap and showed her exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

Temari smiled as her eyes drifted to her left hand, her smile grew as she looked at her ring finger. It was no longer empty instead adorned with a beautiful solitaire set in platinum. Her eyes drifted to the inscription 'Forever yours'.

She gazed up to see her boyfriend…. No fiancé sleeping. Shikamaru looked so peaceful. She couldn't believe it she was getting married. It was so beautiful last night .He had asked her to come to his place. When she had arrived she was stunned by the roses that littered the floor. The entire house was lit with candlelight.

She hadn't thought much of it .He tended to surprise her once in a while. After dinner with all her favorites he had led her to the balcony. Instead of sitting with her he had knelt down and produced a box. She felt a wave of happiness as she remembered his proposal

_Flashback_

_"Tema I love you and.. and I have come to realize that I want my entire life to be spent loving you. I still remember how you had marched in my office and demanded to take you on as a client. So infuriatingly gorgeous I didn't know whether to laugh or kiss you. I love it when you nag or call me crybaby. I love when you sing horribly .I love when I wake up and see your face. It's probably the only reason I wake up. I love you Sabaku Temari and I want to love you and be loved by you. Will you do the honor of being my wife, my friend, my lover and my life"?_

_Temari broke down crying her heart was filled with so much happiness. Shikamaru pulled her into his embrace and kissed all her tears way._

"_Now who's the crybaby? " she laughed. She chocked out a yes. Happiness...... she had never thought anyone could be so happy but as she felt Shikamaru's arms around her she knew no one could be happier than she was now._

_Flashback end_

They had spent the night making love. She recalled every kiss every moan. Everything was better last night; they had connected on a whole new level.

"Nara Temari" she whispered trying out her soon to be name.

"I like the sound of that" she looked up she hadn't realized Shikamaru had woken up. He pulled her against him "Let me show you exactly how much I like the sound of that"

Temari last thoughts were how she would probably be walking with a limp for the next day before her mind blanked out with pleasure, oh so much pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the room in distaste more specifically he looked at a person in distaste. If he weren't an Uchiha he would have growled too bad he was an Uchiha to the boot. His eyes softened as he took in the features of his love. Golden hair tied in a pony, blue eyes that made the sky bow down in shame. Same eyes looked pleased way too pleased for his liking.

His eyes drifted to his great grandfather who was flirting a bit too much considering his age. Madara had 'invited' him to meet his fiancé, it was an old tradition to get approval from the head of the clan, and problem was Madara was approving too much. He looked at Kaya his niece who looked high with the amount of chocolate Madara had fed her no wonder the kid loved coming here. From the moment she stepped in she hadn't eaten a single healthy thing. His eyes drifted back to Naruto who looked gorgeous in spaghetti strapped silk blouse and plain jeans.

He frowned when he recalled the way Madara had pushed him out of the way and taken in Naruto's hand .Tch stupid old man probably took steroids no way ninety two year old men were so strong. He took Naruto's hand and pulled her so that she would end up next to him.

"Madara it seems she has your approval. I have reservations for lunch so if you will excuse us we have to get going"

Madara gave an exaggerated sigh and turned to Naruto " I guess it's too much for an old man to expect his great grandchild to spend the day with him. I wish Kami would just call me up…."

Sasuke highly doubted Madara was going to go up, he doubled over in pain as Naruto whacked him "Sasuke don't be so rude"

"Madara san of course we will stay for lunch. Frankly I am having a great time. Teme doesn't appreciate his family" She linked arms with Madara who held Kaya against him and they stalked out of the living room. He growled when he saw Madara stick out his tongue at him. He vaguely wondered whether he could get away with murder, he shrugged and followed them. He would so get Madara for this.

* * *

Gaara was in bliss the make out session was amazing. Hinata had left him to take a shower. He was surprised he didn't mind waiting for Hinata normally if a girl wasn't willing to put out he left _but you never loved them did you_. It was so fast so easy to fall in love with her. He hadn't done a great job of protecting her so far but he promised himself that she would be safe; nothing would ever hurt her never again.

He heard his phone ring and picked it up looked like his mother read the paper.

"Gaa chan are you okay?"

He sighed and explained what happened last night ignoring the squeal his mother released when he told her he spent the night over.

"Oh Gaa chan I am so glad you're okay. My poor baby. Anyway clear your schedule dinner is at our place at eight you're sister has an important announcement to make and bring Hinata also"

Before Gaara could protest Karura cut him off "And don't think of skipping you wouldn't want you're baby photos to accidentally be leaked on the Internet"

"Ill be there" he shook his head his mother was crazy but he loved her.

"Love you Gaa chan"

"Love you too kaa chan"

He kept the phone down he groaned at the amount of work he had to do so that he would be able to make it for dinner. He smirked as he saw Hinata come out of her room toweling her long locks. He walked up to her and pecked her nose.

"So we are having dinner with my parents tonight"

"What…"

Before she could finish her sentence he kissed her and went to the bathroom for his shower smiling as she scolded him for stealing kisses and making plans so abruptly. He hoped dinner would go smoothly but he knew with his family it was bound to be disastrous. Crazy or not you just had to love them.

* * *

**A/N:** Madara may seem out of character but he is kind of a mixture of Tobi and Madara. Hope you guys enjoyed as much I enjoyed writing this. Advice is always welcome.

Please **R&R .NO FLAMES allowed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** **ej, ****BloodxKanji****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****SHeWithNoName****, ****midnight blue08****, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-****,****Mistress of DarkShadow****, ****Pinky Bulma**

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews. Thanks to all those who put this story on your alert/favorite list and thanks to all those who just read this story.**

**To ej yes some people do that but it varies from person to person and place to place but the left hand is considered more romantic since there is a vein from the left ring finger that directly connects to the heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did none of the Naruto guys would wear clothes. **

* * *

Chapter 24

Gaara smirked as he watched Hinata fidget in her seat. They were on their way to meet his parents. He didn't see any reason as to why she should be nervous they obviously liked her they had known her before she became his girlfriend. She shifted once again. He removed his hand from the steering wheel and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled and relaxed a little.

He was late he knew that he had left his office at seven and had gone home to pick up more clothes. He would have made it in time but he had insisted on picking Hinata up. After the incident with Ibaraki he had become 'slightly' scared of losing her.

"Everything ok Hina?"

"Ano … Gaara kun. Are you sure its ok to go like this to your parent's place. I mean it's the first time I am meeting them after being with you"

He gave her a quick glance she was wearing a sleeveless blue top with tiny white flowers printed all over and skinny jeans. In his humble opinion she looked ravishing. She could be wearing a box and she would still look ravishing.

"Dinner at my place isn't so formal. Its pretty much going there, eating, getting grilled by kaa chan and finally a demand for grandchildren. If you had put on some fancy dress then you would look out of place. So don't worry just relax."

* * *

She looked at the house no mansion as she stepped out of Gaara's car. She was glad that she came with Gaara truth was she was terrified of meeting his parents alone but she hated bothering him. She knew they were really nice people but what if they didn't approve of her . Being friends of the siblings was quite different from actually dating. She was quite aware of his mother's opinion of Sakura. She pushed all thoughts back and concentrated on the feel of Gaara's hand.

He rang the doorbell and she clutched his hand a little bit tighter. He leaned over a pecked her gently on the cheek "Don't worry they'll love you"

The door opened to reveal a tiny beaming woman well she assumed tiny to Gaara considering she wasn't much taller than the woman. She beamed some more if that was even possible her eyes resting briefly on their intertwined hands and ushered them in and let them remove their jackets.

Hinata watched with amusement as Karura pulled Gaara down and hugged him .It was definitely fun to see someone half his size chocking the life of him.

"Come in come in" Hinata felt herself pushed against the couch. She looked at the traditional fans that adorned the living room and the massive photos , the room was beautiful but she didn't miss the baby pictures scattered on the tables or the magazine half open . The house with all its grandeur was inviting it felt like … home.

"Sabaku san you have a wonderful home"

"Thank you and please call me Karura .You look beautiful. Frankly I was beginning to think Gaara had no taste in women but then when I heard about you I was so happy I let Rai skip his salad. You're the first one's here."

"Thank you Karura"

"Oh by the way are you both okay? I forced Rai to tell me about what happened. I can't believe someone attacked you. They should have arrested her for attempted murder"

Hinata relaxed ; Karura was not intimidating not even slightly she was practically bouncing with energy. She was happy to see Gaara was right Karura was wearing jeans and a sweater shirt even in her forties the woman was quite beautiful.

Raidon came in with the drinks and she stood up to greet him. He smiled at her and kissed his wife's temple. She looked at them it was easy to find so much love between two people it was quite rare to find so much love between two people for so long.

"Where's Kankuro isn't he staying here?"

"Hai he was sleeping I woke him up an hour ago he should have been down here"

"Karu still don't know why you want the boy here the best part of kids growing up is when they leave and they stop bothering you"

"Nonsense plus Kankuro was looking thin Rai be a sweetheart and go call him."

"Ask Gaara we **are** feeding him the least he can do is wake his brother up "

"Now"

Raidon got up and grumbled something about good for nothing children and stomped away. Gaara tuned out the conversation between his mother and Hinata, which involved the latest gossip. He was pulled back from his thoughts by his mother's voice.

"Ne Gaa chan you look thin are you eating ?Is he eating Hinata? .Of course you're not you're all skin and bones. I still remember when he was five years old he was so tiny and cute and always eating cookies he once tried to feed his teddy bear those cookies. Personally I think he fed them those because the bear wouldn't eat it."

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at his mother she was like a steam roller there was no stopping her how did he not eating cause her to start spewing out embarrassing childhood memories. He looked at Hinata who was busy biting her lips so that she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Kaa chan you're rambling I am pretty sure you are boring Hinata"

"Oh don't worry Karura I am not bored at all please continue" his eyes drifted to his hime **a traitor** he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, heard it with his own ears. Oh he would punish dearly. He tried once again to stop Karura from telling his hime about the time Kankuro convinced him to wear Temari's dress and attend a dinner party. He nearly lunged at his father who had returned after failing to wake Kankuro up who was laughing his ass off .He was four he didnt know any better.

He was finally saved by the doorbell , Karura rushed out and Gaara gave his best death glare to his father and a softer glare to his hime. He pulled Hinata close and leaned down "when we get back home you will pay" he watched as Hinata's cheek turned pink with the hidden implication.

They all rushed into the hallway when they heard screaming. Karura was bouncing up and down squeezing the life out of Shikamaru and Temari they both looked quite blue.

"She's getting married. I am almost going blind looking at the ring"

Raidon shook his head and pried his wife off his daughter. He walked closer and pulled his daughter closer and gently pressed a kiss to her temple

"Take care of my little girl Nara we wouldn't want you to accidentally die"

Raidon's statement was followed by an awkward pause which was broken by Karura giggling.

"Oh Shikamaru kun he was joking" She pulled her husbands arm and dragged him to the living room. Raidon looked back at Shikamrau and mouthed a "No I'm not"

Shikamaru looked startled and vaguely accepted Hinata and Gaara's congratulations. He turned towards Gaara "Your father was joking wasn't he?"

Gaara just shrugged and looked at him deadpanned "He hires a lot of military men, and don't worry if he doesn't I will" he quickly ducked so that Temari's hand didn't make contact with his head.

Temari pouted and hugged Hinata " You really want to be with him Hina chan doesn't even look happy for his sister"

Gaara marvellously ignored her comment and turned to Shikamaru "You sure you want to marry **her** quite barbaric isn't she" he once again ducked when Temari tried to smack him _again_ and missed _again_

* * *

Karura came in pulling both Temari and Hinata into the dining room both men shrugged and joined them. They were all seated at the dining table talking and laughing and discussing Karura's new favorite topic 'the wedding'.

Hinata looked around it was such a long time since she had sat down for a family dinner. When her mother had been alive she would always call Neji's family and they would spend time like this. But she had died and her father had done everything in his power to not be reminded of his wife. She pushed all unpleasant thoughts away it was such a happy occasion now was definitely not the time to be thinking such negative thoughts. She looked at Temari who was glowing and Shikamaru who couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Never had she seen them so happy.

She happily answered Temari and Karura's question on wedding spots and themes she registered that the men were discussing business. They all turned around when they heard a loud burp. She was quite torn whether to blush or laugh, Kankuro had woken up and come down. She was quite sure that Kankuro was taking casual dress to the extreme . He was wearing nothing but shorts and rubbing his crotch.

"Kuro go wear some clothes"

"Not necessary pretend we are on a beach"

"Rai do something"

"Kankuro go put on some clothes"

"Che too much trouble am hungry so what's the occasion Tema got knocked up?" he pulled his plate and started eating ignoring his mothers plea to put on a shirt.

"No I am getting married. Kami slow down Kuro. Personally kaa chan I really think its better you don't wear a shirt it will be easier to hose you down"

"You seriously getting married"

"Yes I am"

"Shikamaru you want to marry **her**. Man you sure you want to I mean why I am pretty sure she's not even a girl" It seemed Kankuro wasn't that great at avoiding his sister as Gaara Temari had leaned across the table and was choking him. Kankuro meanwhile was barely breathing and looking at Shikamaru and was screaming 'see' 'see' in strangled gasps.

Finally Shikamaru took pity on Kankuro and pulled Temari off him. Kankuro turned his attention to Hinata and winked at her.

"Ne Hina hime you sure you want to be with Gaara I mean look at me and my awsomeness are you sure you dont want to be with me"

Hinata couldn't help turn a deep red while Gaara gruffly replied, "You sure have a death wish don't you?"

Dinner after that passed without much incident unless you count on Temari's multiple attempts to kill . It was late and they said their goodbyes. Shikamaru and Temari had left a bit early to meet his parents. She wanted to stand there forever as she was enveloped in Karura's motherly embrace.

"Don't be a stranger and don't use a condom you two .I want grandchildren"Gaara pulled away before Hinata fainted from embarrassment.

"So did you enjoy dinner?"

"Very much your family is very…."

"Crazy, dysfunctional, insane?"

"Yes all that but that makes them a family doesn't it loving each other despite all that"

"Makes **us **a family hime like it or not you're one of us" she smiled comforted she just hadn't found love she had found so much more and she was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Frankly I am not that happy with it but I couldn't write it the way I pictured it in my head. Anyway let me know what you is always welcome**.

**Please R&R. NO FLAMES ALLOWED.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:****diff-r-ent-1****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****Pinky Bulma****, ****mistress akasha****, ****xXxSilverMoonxXx****, ****Mistress of DarkShadow****, ****midnight blue08**

**Thanks guys so much for the review. Sorry for the late update but I am having computer problems I had this done by Friday but I couldn't upload. It was working fine today so I updated before it conked out _again._**

**Hope you guys enjoy, this just a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto .I just love playing with the characters**

* * *

Chapter 25

Hinata heard the annoying buzz of her cell phone .She reluctantly pushed herself off Gaara's chest praying that he wouldn't wake up. Gaara mumbled incoherently and turned and went back to sleep. She was glad he was sleeping properly nowadays. She pushed herself off the bed and took her cell phone and walked into the hall not wanting to wake Gaara up.

She looked at the time it was two fifteen in the morning .She blinked to remove the sleep from her eyes and looked at the phone. It was Neji, she hoped everything was fine.

"Neji nii san is everything…..

"Hinata .. Nami… Baby…"Neji had cut her off. From the sound of his voice it sounded like he was hyperventilating

"Nii san is Nami chan having the baby? Which hospital are you going to?"

"Konoha General"

"Is Nami chan okay?"

"Crap I left her at home…."

Hinata just stared at the phone she had never heard her nii san so clueless and scared. She quickly dialed her father's private number and informed him of everything Neji said or at least what she understood and told him to bring Hanabi and meet her in the hospital.

Once she was done informing she let out the squeal she was suppressing the moment she heard Nami was in labor. She quickly rushed to the bedroom pulled on jeans and a t-shirt all the while trying to wake Gaara up. Gaara glared at her and got dressed .She was literally bouncing .She couldn't believe it she was going to be an aunt. There was going to be a tiny little Hyuga born today with chubby cheeks and little feet and hands. Just thinking about it was making her all giddy.

She forced Gaara to speed and they made it to the hospital. Hinata rushed to the reception and asked for Nami's room number.

"I am sorry ma'am but there is no record of Nami Hyuga"

"Are you sure? Can you try once again?"

The reception once again typed in the details and shook her head "Sorry there's no record"

Hinata was just about to dial Neji's number when she heard his voice .She looked at the entrance to see Neji looking completely harassed followed by Nami who was waddling. Gaara soon got an empty wheelchair and both of them went to the entrance. Nami gingerly sat in the chair and glared at Neji before breathing in deeply.

"Thank you Gaara glad to see not all men are useless"

Neji in all his 'excitement' didn't seem to be too bothered with Gaara's presence. He quickly got her checked in and a nurse came to take them up to a private room. The doctor was a tiny little old woman who shooed them all out and started talking to Nami.

She introduced herself as Arai Chika to Hinata and Gaara and answered all of Neji's rapid fire questions. Nami wasn't dilated enough she was only five centimeters .She allowed Neji to enter. Fifteen minutes later Hinata went in and gave Nami a glass of ice chips, they talked for some time. Neji kept hovering over . Finally she left both of them alone Neji was coaching Nami helping her relax.

"How is she?" she looked around to see Gaara leaning against the doorway.

"You father and sister are here they came when you were inside"

She nodded and went into the waiting room and greeted her father and sister.

"So how is she?"

"Fine I mean as fine you can be when you are in labor .The doctor came in ..... there doesn't seem to be any complications.

"I want to see them"

"Hanabi sit down do not go barging into rooms. Neji's attention should be completely focused on Nami"

Hanabi grumbled under her breath and turned her attention to Hinata and Gaara who were sitting side by side his arm around her.

"So did Neji interrupt you guys having great sex?"

Hanabi watched in pleasure as her father's face went almost purple in anger serves him right for not letting her do what she wants. She felt a little bad for Hinata who was looking like a tomato but she had to give Gaara credit he didn't even so much as blink.

"Hana chan we were doing no such thing and please don't blurt out things like that its rude"

Neji who looked even more harassed than before came out .He bought some coffee from the vending machine and gulped it down. He walked towards them and sat down.

"They said it would take a few more hours at this rate my wife will murder me. She is screaming her head off"

"Oh Neji what did you do?"

"Nothing I just mentioned that she wasn't doing the breathing exercises properly"

"Neji you never mention to anyone pregnant that she is wrong. Really boy I thought you were smart" Hiashi however didn't mention of how his wife threatened him with castration multiple times when giving birth to Hanabi even then Hanabi was getting him into trouble.

Neji sighed and took another glass of ice chips to his wife.

"He looks like he is going to war"

"In some ways it is Hanabi"

Soon Tenten and Lee came after all Neji was extremely close to them but it looked like her father would end up killing Lee who had decided to tell a sleep deprived Hiashi all the joys of pregnancy _from conception_.

"Neji came in and announced that Nami was going to give birth. He followed the doctor and nurse who were wheeling in Nami into the delivery room. They asked him to wear scrubs and he entered. Hinata prayed that everything would go fine. She felt Gaara's arm tighten around her and was glad he was with her.

It was almost an hour after Nami had gone in. Hinata excused herself and went with Gaara to the canteen to get coffee for all of them .She was glad he was there with her .He was so sweet so patient. From the moment he had stepped in he hadn't even grumbled.

"You know you are sweetheart"

"I know .So do I get a reward?" he answered with one of his sexy smirks.

"Maybe" she smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I like the sound of that" he smiled and they went into the waiting room. Lee in the meantime had pulled out a tiny green spandex suit and was showing Hiashi and Hanabi his present to the new Hyuga.

"Hiashi sama you're grandchild..... Neji kun's child will be blessed with the power of youth." Hiashi cringed as Lee's teeth shone and he swore he could a sunset forming behind Lee which was quite impossible since it was close to five in the morning.

Tenten sighed and bonked Lee quite hard. It was amazing to see a master at various forms of martial arts look close to fainting with one single hit.

The entire room froze as Neji came running in "It's a boy, I have a boy"

Everyone congratulated him .Lee was crying .It was so amazing the joy of having a new life…

* * *

Neji was looking at the baby boy in his arms. It was the happiest day of his life he glanced over at his wife.. no it was **one **of the happiest day of his life. He looked at the tiny frail thing in his arms, never had he seen something so beautiful .He had helped create his child. He knew from the moment he held his son that he would do anything for him. He knew he loved his son and would protect him. He tightened his arms around his son further and he knew this would be closest to feeling God and he reveled in it.

* * *

Neji had told them to enter . Hiashi gingerly picked himself up from his seat. His condition was getting worse. He walked into the room eager to see his grandchild. Who cared how bad his disease was getting today they were going to celebrate a new life. He sat down next to Nami.

"How are you?"

"Tired but fine. Would you like to hold him?"

He nodded and let Neji place the baby in his arms .He gently touched the baby's hands and felt the babies finger wrap around it. He pulled out a tiny box from his coat and opened it to pull out a tiny Hyuga pendant. It was tradition to give every new born to the Hyuga family something with the Hyuga flame on it.

Neji smiled and gently pulled the chain over the tiny head.

"Nii san?"

"Hai Hanabi?"

"So what's his name."

"We haven't decided yet"

"How about Hizashi?"Hiashi's deep voice asked.

Neji smiled and looked at Nami. Nami nodded a gentle smile escaped her tired lips

"Hyuga Hizashi sounds nice ne anata"

"It sounds perfect"

* * *

They were well into the celebration all of Hinata and Neji's friends had tuned up much to the nurses annoyance. Gaara frowned as he heard his cell phone ring he excused himself and heard his father. His frown deepened further.

"Fine yes I will do it"

Hinata was talking to her friend walked up to her and tugged at her.

"Hinata?"

"Hai"

"My father called me up I have to leave for Suna."

"How long will you be gone Gaara kun"

"A week or two. I'll be back"

"I'll be waiting"

* * *

_Birth is the sudden opening of a window, through which you look out upon a stupendous prospect. For what has happened? A miracle. You have exchanged nothing for the possibility of everything." _

_William MacNeile Dixon_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Advice is always welcome.**

**Please R&R. NO FLAMES allowed **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:****DarkndAngel9**** ,****BloodxKanji**** ,****midnight blue08**** ,****Pinky Bulma**** ,****diff-r-ent-1**** ,****-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-**** ,  
****mistress akasha**** ,****Mistress of DarkShadow**

Thanks guys so much for the reviews. I love you guys for always putting a smile on my face.

Thanks to all those who have put this story on your favorite and story alert list and anyone who just enjoys reading this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Hinata dumped her purse and flung her shoes. She really really had a bad day so bad that she wanted to cry. She currently had the privilege of hosting a tea ceremony for Utatane Koharu (note the sarcasm) one of the ex councilors of Konoha's former mayor Sarutobi Hiruzen. She loved Sarutobi san almost everyone in her generation did. He had always been like a grandfather figure. Sarutobi san was cool , laid back and to put it simply ...the best. So when she had got a call from him asking for a favor she had been glad to accept that was until , she had met Koharu san.

She had absolutely no idea as to how someone so cool like Sarutobi san could even be friends with Koharu san. The women was so… so…. Militant. The woman constantly interfered with everything, had an opinion on anything and everything. Five foot two , eighty year old woman shouldn't be so much of a bother. For once she wished Sarutobi san hadn't recommended her.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and filled the tub with hot water and put in lavender scented bath salts. She let out a grateful smile as she immersed herself in the hot water. She felt all the tension leave her body. She could feel her muscles relaxing. Her thoughts began drifting to her favorite topic. …Gaara.

It had been over two weeks since Gaara left. Even though he called her daily it didn't change the fact that he wasn't there with her, holding her every night. She missed his gentle kisses or they way his hands would wander. She sent a quick prayer wishing for his early return.

Once the water cooled down she quickly hosed herself and wrapped herself in a fluffy blue towel. She was drying her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and quickly pulled on her underwear and nightgown. She wrapped her green silk robe around herself tightly and answered the door.

* * *

Hanabi had always known what she wanted and come what may she had always gotten what she wanted. The moment she had seen Sarutobi Konahamaru she knew she wanted him. At first it had been only physical attraction. Hormones had done good for Konahamaru. He was no longer the snotty short perverted kid who constantly whined .Oh but then puberty hit and he had grown tall, six foot five to be exact. His voice had broken and the annoying whine suddenly became husky. He also had gotten involved in the martial arts club and his muscles well they were drool worthy , in her humble opinion.

Hanabi had never thought physical attraction would lead to well a.... relationship. She knew despite his looks Konahamaru was the sweetest and probably the most patient guy. He put up with her tantrums always hugged her to make her feel better and would actually take her out shopping like he had done today and was willing to keep her sister company. Though she wasn't sure if the last part he had done for her or for himself Hinata loved cooking for him.

She smiled as Hinata eyed both of them wearily.

"I guess dinner is on me"

* * *

Hinata hummed gently as she cooked dinner. She checked if the rice was done and expertly chopped fruits for salad. She called both of them over and they started eating. She relished in the tiny moans coming from them. They had spent the entire day shopping more like Hanabi shopped and Konahamaru carried everything. Dinner was quite uneventful the exception being when Hanabi had tried to kill Konohamaru when he asked Hinata if her breast grew bigger.

"Ne Hina nee chan look what I got for Hizashi kun" Hanabi took out a complete black leather outfit with tiny sunglasses. Hinata squealed imagining the tiny Hyuga baby. She pulled out her own bag, which was filled with stuff toys and a bear pajama. Hinata had even stitched a traditional Hyuga robe.

Hanabi and Konahamaru then explained in detail about their camping trip, some parts they even acted it out. Her cheeks were red from laughing. She was very disappointed when they told they had to leave.

"Ne I guess I should get rest too. Tomorrow is Koharu san's tea ceremony"

"Utatane Koharu?"

"Hai, Kona kun .You must know her she is one of you're grandfather's friend"

"All I know she is cuckoo. Crazy old bat. Well good luck knowing her she will never be happy. Seriously she should have had sex when she could no point acting cranky now"

Hanabi whacked him in the head. In his crazy little head everything could be solved by sex.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was scared. But since he was an Uchiha he covered it up with his usual 'I don't give a damn' face probably not the best way to approach his future in laws. Naruto was looking beautiful wearing beige short shorts and an orange halter-top. He was wearing tan slacks and blue t-shirt.

She had told him that her family just wanted to 'see' him .From the looks they were giving him murdering him seemed to be on their mind. He tried shooing away the family 'dog' Kyubi who happened to be following him around. Naruto had informed him Kyubi was just a puppy and he wouldn't harm a fly then Naruto called him a coward, hissing 'sissy' every now and then.

First off he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's weren't scared of puppies but then he was pretty sure Kyubi wasn't a dog; it looked more like a monster. It had red fur was and was bigger than Inzuka's dog and it kept growling at him.

He had asked his Obito ji san and his ji sans best friend Kakashi to talk to their sensei Minato ,his Naru's father. Minato had trained them during their time in the army. Plus Kakashi happened to be the number one fan of Naru's grandfather Jiraya's ecchi novel. He had hoped that would at least force them to listen to him but apparently both of them had done a pathetic job judging from their reactions.

Naru's grandmother wasn't present Tsunade ,she had to go to the hospital for an emergency surgery. He was just happy that Naru's mother Kushina was present who was just grateful someone liked Naru since she had always believed Naru was too barbaric to meet someone. He gulped when Kyubi took another step towards him.

"I got a call from Obito today" Sasuke was mentally cheering in his head his ji san actually came through for him.

"I can't believe you are that pathetic marrying Naruto because you are scared that your family wont accept you for being gay"

Sasuke nearly choked on his rice ball "I am not gay"

"Then what is this" he looked at the photo Minato was showing him. It was a photo of him kissing Naruto when he was twelve; only Naruto's hair had been made shorter. He for once couldn't say a word he looked at Kushina's dumbstruck expression and his Naru's horrified expression, he really wanted to scream.

Dinner was horrible Jiraya and Minato kept insulting him for trying to 'use' their little angel completely ignoring his protests. Obito and Kakashi who had decided to join them had tried helping him as they told various stories to make him look better, only the way they said it made him seem like a pedophile, pimp ,a bastard and a whole lot of other things he didn't want to think about.

At this rate forget consent to marry Naru he would be glad if they didn't put him in jail. Minato suddenly passed him coffee and smiled.

"Gotcha"

"Huh"

He looked around everyone was laughing. "Teme that was the best practical joke ever, you should have seen you're face" Naruto then burst into laughter.

Sasuke was furious they had had tricked him fooled him. He had been actually scared of losing Naruto.

"Welcome to the family, consider it a Namikaze tradition."

He was still angry even as they returned to his apartment he hated being made a fool. He felt Naruto 's presence behind him.

"Dobe that wasn't funny"

"Well _teme_ consider it payback for hurting me now we are even"

"You still angry about that"

"I love you Sasuke kun but it's hard to get over what you did. I made a fool of you for three hours you did it for so long, sleeping with Sakura behind my back but I got over it I had to before it ruined me"Sasuke couldn't think of a retort back so he skulked.

"Oh teme don't look so upset it was really funny but if it makes you feel better you can punish me tonight" he turned around and grabbed her "Actually _dobe sama_ I think you should punish me tonight" Naruto nearly melted as she felt his smirk against her skin. Ahh it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Gaara smirked as he saw Kumo's representative sweating bullets. He was pissed Kumo had tried to muscle into his territory, _his territory_. He was beyond angry not only had two freak sand storms stopped work but these idiots had made things worse. Two hours later he had taken care of it and updated his father about the situation.

He shrugged off his clothes and sighed as he flopped on the king size bed. He flipped his phone and dialed Hinata's number. He swore it was only thoughts of her that was keeping him sane.

"Gaara kun I have been waiting for your call. So how was your day?"

"Terrible. How was yours"

"Terrible" He smiled as he heard her giggle. He listened patiently as she ranted about the monster named Koharu. He missed having her in his arms.

"Ne Gaara kun are you okay? I mean you're not talking much at least less than usual"

"I am fine I just miss you. I love you my hime chan"

"I love you too Gaa kun. So when you coming back I miss you Gaa kun I really do please come back" he heard a catch in her voice which had dropped down to a whisper.

"I miss you hime I miss you too" he ran his hand through his hair " I don't know when I am coming back but trust me I don't want to be anywhere but there"

"So what you wearing?"

He felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard Hinata laugh. It was amazing a year back if anyone had told him he would have fallen head over heels with anyone let alone one of the shyest sweetest kindest person he had met in his entire life he would have socked them .She made him happy he had waited twenty five years to be this happy. She was so worth the wait.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. this. I had so much fun with SasuNaru. I couldn't let Sasuke get away with cheating now could I ;)

Advice is always welcome.

Please R&R. NO FLAMES ALLOWED.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:****BluEbErRy-ChAn****, ****mistress akasha****, ****Gaara-frenzy****, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****midnight blue08****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****BloodxKanji****, ****Mistress of DarkShadow**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews.200 reviews I am so happy .Love you. Absolutely love you.**

**Thanks to all those who put my story on your favorite /story alert list and all those who just read this story, thanks once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but can I have Gaara please; I am willing to share ;))) **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Hinata sighed she had never particularly liked driving she knew she needed to get a car but decided to wait till Gaara came back. She had bought her last (and first) car because it looked cute but then Gaara had pointed out quite a few problems with her car and since he knew a lot about cars she decided to wait for him.. But now she had a problem she wasn't getting a cab and her father had asked her to come immediately .She was worried she really hoped he was fine.

She finally got a cab paid the guy extra for getting her to her father's place in twenty minutes flat she sent a quick greeting to Chiko san and rushed in to the living room.

"Otou sama are you okay have you been taking your medicine"

"Hinata please breathe I am fine"

"But you said something about an emergency"

"Hai I have asked Neji to drop Hizashi kun here. Both Nami and Neji haven't slept for a few days but Nami didn't want to leave the baby with nannies so I offered"

"Otou sama then what am I doing here?"

"Ah you are here to help me."

"Ah"

Hinata had no idea what to say. She wanted nothing more than to throw a tantrum. She had just rearranged her entire schedule, cancelled three appointments to .... to **baby-sit** and all she could say was 'Ah' ; it seemed she would never be able to say no to her father. She let out a huge sigh and seated herself appropriately on the couch. Her father made small talk of her business. She excused herself and went to answer the doorbell.

"Hey nii san…Obaa san !!!!!"

She enveloped her grandmother in a hug and helped the older woman into the living room. From the looks her father was giving her grandmother he was not happy with her coming here.

"Kaa san hope you are doing well"

"I am doing fine Hiashi kun I heard little Hizashi was coming over so I decided to come over to see him since in the three weeks he was born no one had the decency to show me a picture of my first great grandson. Of course I blame this entirely on you"

"Don't be ridiculous kaa san how is it my fault that you haven't seen the photo's"

"Well first off lower your voice. I am your mother don't make me put you on my knee. First Neji and Nami would have been too exhausted to do anything so I will not blame them. Hanabi has college Hinata goes to work but you .....you just laze around all day. Would it have been too much to get some pictures and come visit me?"

She turned to Hinata "You know I was in labor for close to forty hours with him and Hizashi and my own son can't even take time from doing** nothing** and visit me. Look at Hinata she came here all the way to help you . Of course that must have come from Mai I can't see anything about you that's gentle and sweet useless boy. So I have proven my point that it is all your fault"

"Hai kaa san"

Hinata bend down hoping her hair covered her face. It was always hilarious when her Obaa chan came to visit. Her grandmother was so adorable. She really found it funny when someone as formidable as her father was made to look like a five year old who dirtied his new pants by a woman who was shriveled and half his size.

"Hinata you are looking healthy. Must be the Suna boy's influence. What's his name?"

"Sabaku No Gaara"

Her grandmother then spend the next fifteen minutes grilling her about Gaara and the extent of their relationship. She nearly screamed in joy when Neji and Nami came in with the baby. She felt really sad for them they both looked completely exhausted. Dark circles surrounded their eyes and Nami kept yawning every two seconds. Hizashi on the other hand seemed quite pleased with himself, he kept gurgling and giggling.

Nami gave a grateful sigh and kissed Hinata as she gave the baby to her. Both of them went to the bedroom to get in a few hours of sleep. She smiled as her grandmother kept cooing at the baby. He looked so adorable in his rabbit pj's.

It was already an hour and it seemed her father and grandmother were useless. They never agreed on anything. Finally Hinata ended up doing everything while they kept bickering. She felt exhausted. She smiled when Hanabi came in maybe Hanabi could take care of her nephew .She really needed to get back to her office. She needed to send a few bills that were pending and calculate some estimates.

"Hanabi chan are you still dating that Sarutobi boy, I saw him the other day reading icha icha in public. Are you sure you want to date someone so perverted?"

"Ah but Obaa chan you forget a very important detail"

"What?"

"Reading icha icha is what makes him so good in bed. So I will keep dating him till ......well Jiraya san runs out of ideas" She blew out a kiss and winked at her purple faced father and seemed Hanabi had quite a few screws loose in her head.

Hinata sighed as she made her way to her apartment. It was nearly eight when she got to her office. She groaned she hadn't finished half of what she had planned to do. She groaned _again_ and tried rearranging her groceries and all the work she had bought home and mentally prepared herself for a long night. She managed to open her door without dropping anything and used her leg to close the door slowly making her way to the kitchen in the dark dumping everything on the table.

She removed her heels which just happened to be killing her and switched on the lights. She turned around and barely contained the scream that had made its way. Her heart skipped a few beats .There lying on her couch dead asleep and drooling slightly was an exhausted Gaara .She sank to the floor her knees seemed to have given up on her. He was back; he had come back to her.

* * *

Gaara was happy the moment he landed in Konoha. He hadn't informed Hinata of his return he wanted to surprise her. His lips twitched upwards as Hinata's image gently floated in his head. He hadn't even been able to sleep in Suna somehow it seemed he needed Hinata to sleep.

It had been close to eight when he reached Hinata's apartment he let himself in expecting warm food and a kiss but nobody seemed to be home. He groaned she must be busy he rummaged through her fridge pulled out a few leftovers and ate. He settled on her couch expecting her to waltz in through the door into his arms. He felt sleepy all of a sudden almost four weeks in Suna and he could barely get any sleep and not even an hour in his hime's apartment and he was drowsy he made a mental note to take something of Hinata's when he left or better yet take Hinata herself whenever he left town.

He felt something on his arm it was poking. He turned over hoping the poking would stop. He groaned as he felt himself being shook he lazily opened his eye. He shot up hastily rubbing the drool to look at his hime who was looking quite amused. He was suddenly pushed back into the couch as Hinata hugged him and kissed him.

"Gaara kun you're back why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

"Wanted to surprise you"

Gaara gently tugged Hinata so that she was on his lap and ravished her mouth.

"Gaa kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you had dinner?"

"Hai"

"Ok then go to sleep you look completely tired. I'll come in some time"

Gaara nodded and made his way to the bedroom. He was somewhere between sleep and consciousness when he felt Hinata's arm wrap around him. He smiled to himself as he felt her lips on his and her sweet goodnight.

Gaara woke up to the smell of jasmines. He gently stroked Hinata's hair .She had turned toward him but wasn't on top of him. He quickly rectified that by pulling her closer .She responded by snuggling closer. Bliss pure and utter bliss.

It was nearly half an hour before both of them got up from the bed. Gaara completely ravished her after not being together for so long and he was quite happy to see the dazed expression on her face and the blush staining her cheeks even when he left for work. He wanted to see that so much more.

* * *

Hinata shook herself thoroughly hoping to get rid of the haze clouding her mind. She was a twenty two year old woman not a sixteen year old hormonal teenager she forced herself to get a grip and quickly dialed for Ino.

"Hey Hinata am I psychic or what I just knew you were going to call me"

"Ino chan are you busy?"

"Of course not I can ask tou san to take over" Hinata could hear Ino's dad telling her to finish her shift followed by Ino blackmailing her father.

"Hinata chan tou san is happy to take over. So where do you want to meet?"

"I thought I could come over there or you could meet me at my office anything is fine"

"Ok we will meet at your place its closer to Choji's place"

"Okay I will meet you there bye"

"Bye"

An hour later Ino came into Hinata's office. She flopped herself on the couch.

"So what's up?"

"Ino chan promise you want laugh or freak out"

"Okaaay"

"I want to have sex"

"Hina I love you I really have been my best friend for years but I don't swing that way"Ino laughed as Hinata thew a cushion at her

"Not with **you** ...with Gaara"

"**KAWAIIIIII MY HINA CHAN"S GROWING UP**. Ok that's out of my system"

"I am serious Ino chan"

"I know but seriously Hina chan I can't help you .You just have to trust him and trust yourself .He loves you, you love him don't worry about it"

"But Ino its my first time he was my first kiss and he has been with so many girls what if I suck and then Gaara's disgusted and leaves me"

"Hina first deep breath second stop freaking out trust me just trust him"

"Thanks"

"But doesn't mean we couldn't make it romantic. My first time was so amazing we went to the snow country and we got a room with a fireplace, roses ,champagne. Kiba sure was romantic too bad we broke up a week later"

"According to TenTen chan Kiba kun is still very romantic. So I just have to be myself and trust him I can do that."

"Oh do tell I never heard any of Kiba's wooing stories never knew how those two got together. After that we can plan how to woo Gaara .Got ice cream?" The rest of the day was spent gossiping ,laughing and planning.

* * *

**A/N : Really had a fun writing this chapter but I had to redo this chapteronce again. After I had posted this chapter I noticed that whole paragraphs were missing when I uploaded it. Can anyone tell me how to avoid this .Advice is always welcome.**

**Please R&R. NO FLAMES allowed. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:****Pinky Bulma****, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****Gaara-frenzy****, ****Mistress of DarkShadow****, ****DarkndAngel9****, ****midnight blue08****, Hinata.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews you know I love you right ;)** **I wrote this chapter specially for you guys.**

**Thanks to all those who have put this story on your favorite, story alert list or just had fun reading it.**

**Warning: a) This chapter contains lemon**

**b) Lemon may be poorly written as author has no previous knowledge of physical intimacy as she is antisocial and spent her entire life driving away people who did want to get intimate ;))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto .**

* * *

Chapter 28

Hinata stared at the two night gowns in front of her. She thought the dark red one was sexy but the light blue one was comfortable._ Does it really matter its not going to be on you for very long. _Kami when did she get so perverted. She had visited her gynecologist and was on the pill. She was little bit pissed she was planning this amazing romantic setting and all the planning was removing the entire fun out of it.

It was like arranging one of her events. She was so worried about the details the perfect colors the time the mood it was making her sad. For once she wanted to be the client who had the awestruck expression after seeing the venue all giddy all excited.

She heard the phone ringing in the living room she decided to let the machine get it her eyes drifting back to the nightgowns. She wanted to scream. Why was something that was going to be on her for seconds be so difficult to choose? She heard Ino's voice from the other room.

"Hinata pick the phone up I know you're there Hi.. na.. ta pick up" she sighed and picked up the receiver.

"Hey Ino chan what's up?"

"Nothing just called you to see if you're cherry you know popped tee hee" she shuddered as Ino kept giggling.

"No Ino chan we haven't done **it**. Its just there's so much more to do I couldn't get the lavender scented candles I apparently have to wait a week, I still have to collect the flowers and I cant still decide what nightgown to wear and I am worried and stressed and frankly angry" Hinata took a deep sigh she hadn't realized that she had raised her voice.

"Sheesh Hina I hate to break it to you but you're perfect romantic setting doesn't seem romantic anymore. Maybe you should be spontaneous. You know jump Gaara the moment he comes in"

"I wish I could do that but nowadays he comes home late and very exhausted they have a huge deal going down and he's putting in extra hours and well whenever he looks like that I cant but help myself I do everything to make sure he has a good night's rest. Do you think I am crazy Ino chan?"

"Of course I do think you're crazy but you're the sweetest crazy person I know"

"INO"

"Sorry Hina but no I don't think you're crazy I think you're adorably sweet and way too selfless. Hina maybe for once why don't you think about yourself instead of everyone else?"

"I don't know I don't think I can"

"My darling little Hinata listen to me be a little selfish"

"So why did you really call me?"

"Hyuga Hinata do not change the subject"

"I am going to change the subject but seriously Ino why?"

"Ok I got the hottest bit of gossip apparently Naruto you know our Naruto attacked that whining Sasuke stalker Karin last night .Apparently the entire Akatsuki was there in some restaurant for dinner and Sasuke, Naruto and Haku where also there. Anyway the slut comes to the table and practically rubs herself all over Sasuke if that wasn't bad she flashed him apparently it was an accident. Ya right like everyone is supposed to believe her dress came off just by itself. Then she made some comment about ditching Naruto and guess what happened?"

"I have no idea Ino"

"Ah you're no fun well I will tell you apparently Naruto jumped on top of Karin and kept punching her .Ah I cant believe I missed it"

"Ino how did you hear about it?"

"Oh well Kiki one of my assistants well her boyfriend works in the restaurant as a chef in training so well he saw the entire thing"

"Is Naruto kun okay?"

"Of course she is ... its Naruto but apparently Karin needs a new nose" Hinata felt happy listening to Ino gossip and Hinata was happy to forget about her 'situation' just for a little while.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he dumped another file on his desk the deal would be easy it would be an easy acquisition but his exhaustion was coming due to his secretary thank Kami the idiot was temporary. He was useless the stupid 'thing' constantly texted and talked to his girlfriend when he wasn't doing that he slept his filing was awful and he made the worst coffee the only reason he was hired was because he was straight, had a degree and apparently had no homicidal tendencies unfortunately it didn't mention that he was very good at bringing out Gaara's homicidal tendencies.

He rubbed his temple and walked out to find his useless secretary again on the phone with his girlfriend. As soon as he saw Gaara he put the phone down.

"Sabaku sama may I go for my lunch break now, I am done with my work." _What work I don't give you anything to do_ .Gaara looked at him a large part of him wanted to say no just to annoy him he was pissed at the amount of work he had to do because of this thing's incompetence. He was just about to say no when he heard the elevator's ding. Gaara turned to see Hinata step out.

His day it seemed was getting better. He turned back to his secretary "Take an hour off if you come a minute before that I will break that phone in your hand .Got it?" The frightened face told him that he indeed got it.

"Hello you must be Gaara kun's assistant"

"Hai, Hiroshi Kenji pleasure to meet you" why was the thing touching **his** hime.

"Hyuga Hinata" she gave him a stunning smile the thing blushed.

"I have to go for lunch nice meeting you again"Hinata looked on in confusion as the boy scampered off almost tripping twice.

Gaara quickly pulled Hinata into him and kissed her "You know you shouldn't scare your assistant like that poor thing he looks young"

"He is useless if he did his work properly I would come home faster …to you" he smirked as Hinata blushed.

The afternoon was spent having lunch talking and a few stolen kisses. He groaned after he left her. He was just entering his office when a name caught him, that was unexpected what was **she** doing calling here of all places. He asked his assistant to patch the call through.

It was past one when Gaara entered the apartment Hinata apparently had waited for him. He changed into light sleeping pants and came back into the hall and picked Hinata up placing her in bed. He was just about to switch off the lights when she woke up.

"Gaara?"

"Hai sorry to wake you up"

"Its okay I thought you would come back early"

"I know I tried calling you I guess you fell asleep I had to finish some things before leaving for Suna tomorrow"

"You're leaving tomorrow"

"Hai but don't worry I will be back in a day or two its just two meetings"

"So you won't be there for two days"

"Hai I will miss you though I don't have a lot to do there but I can't avoid the meeting"

"Oh okay anyway good night" he didn't miss the sadness in her voice as she switched off the lights.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you busy for the next two days if not then you could come with me?"

"I could rearrange some meetings do you mean it?"

"Of course I do" he was glad he bought it up happy to have company he was even happier when she laughed and kissed him thoroughly. He was happy knowing she was happy.

* * *

It was two hour flight to Suna she wasn't a bit tired as she got off they had some time before his meeting so he took her to his family mansion it had belonged in his family for centuries. The Kazekage mansion was beyond gorgeous but definitely not for one family Gaara explained that it had been used as both the housing for his family and a place to conduct political discussions the house was designed to spy on foreign guests as well as protect the ruling leader from assassinations. Nobody lived there anymore it was pretty much abandoned. He then showed all the special landmarks and took her to his favorite restaurant. It was a beautiful city. Artificial parks and ponds dominated the main city. Gaara then drove her to the hotel where they would be staying.

"I thought you had your own place here"

"We do but it's not in the city it's built close to the outskirts I thought we could stay here it's very close to my office"

She nodded and sighed in relief as the cool air hit her face. Gaara walked towards the reception and before she knew it the manager had come and he was doing a lot of bowing.

"Let's go we got the best room" he winked at her.

They went to the penthouse suite. She looked around there were three bedrooms a living area, a Jacuzzi not to mention the great view. Kami the place was three times bigger than her apartment.

"Gaara isn't this too much I mean it's only two of us"

"It's the best I deserve the best"

"I see modesty is not one of your best qualities" her soft laughter making him relax.

It was close to five hours since Gaara left she was getting bored she had gone shopping in the evening making sure to get everything on both Hanabi and Ino's list which took a very very long time. There wasn't much to do after that. She was watching a very horrible soap opera when her cell phone rang .It was Gaara.

"Hey you still up?"

"Yup I'm up " she laughed at her own joke.

"I am sorry I had to leave you like this but work…."

"Its okay so when will you come back?"

"I am not sure most probably in another two hours but I arranged something special for you"

"What?"

"You will know in five minutes .Bye."

"Gaara don't hang up…" she sighed for maybe the hundredth time as Gaara hung up on her.

In exactly five minutes a maid came up and asked Hinata to accompany her for a private spa session. She nodded and followed the maid. She gasped as she entered a private room adjacent to their own suite. It was ....calming. An attendant came and asked her to change into a robe telling her a special bath had been prepared which would relax her body and facilitate better sleep for her and then left allowing her to change in private. She felt extremely uncomfortable walking around naked even if the robe covered her.

All traces of self consciousness left her the moment she sank into the turbid hot water. The water smelled divine there were traces of jasmine and lilies but the rest she wasn't sure. The tub had been specially designed and sent powerful shots at various areas of her body effectively loosening it. All the tension she had unknowingly built up seemed to drift away. When the attendant came back and asked if she would enjoy a massage she politely declined she definitely did not want anyone touching her especially with nothing on. A voice that sounded suspiciously like Hanabi popped in her head calling her a prude. She ignored that voice.

The attendant nodded and came forward to help her out. She asked for some privacy got out of the tub and quickly dried herself putting on the robe.

"Excuse me but my clothes seem to be missing"

"Yes we sent it to laundry we will have it cleaned and ready tomorrow"

"Oh okay, but what do I wear now?" the last part was meant for her but the woman in front of her heard it.

"Would you like someone to get your nightwear here? I can instruct one of the maids here" Hinata was going to decline not wanting anyone to go through the trouble but then she heard the spa main door being opened and people coming in one or two voices sounding suspiciously male. She felt extremely self-conscious once again. She nodded at the beaming woman in front of her who promptly ushered a maid. Hinata told the maid where to find her things.

The maid left and came in record time. She pulled on her underwear and was about to wear her nightgown when she noticed that the gown looked new it wasn't hers. It was made of satin and lace and white, she rarely wore white nightgowns and hers were cotton. She shrugged maybe they were complimentary. She pulled on her green silk robe tying the sash tightly making sure nothing was seen.

She thanked the attendant once again and left. The bath had been fun. She went into her room and saw Gaara's discarded jacket on the living room.

"Gaa kun are you back"

"Hai am in the bedroom changing enjoyed the bath?"

"Hai" she went into the bedroom and it was beautiful….. flowers dominated the room red rose petals lay carelessly on the floor. The entire room was lit with candles lavender scented her favorite giving the room a golden glow. She felt arms wrap around her waist crushing her back against a hard chest.

"I may not be great at planning but I hope it's at least something like you planned"

She turned around and almost melted as she gazed at those aquamarine eyes "Its so much more Gaara but how I mean..."

"Your friend Ino called explaining some of your........ wants?" he couldn't resist the smirk from coming especially seeing her so embarrassed. She blushed and pressed her face into his chest he stood there for Kami knows how long.

"I love you Gaara I love you so much"

"I love you too." He gently caught her chin and tilted it forcing her to look at him.

"Hinata tell me if you don't want this I wont force you. You do know you can back out anytime" he looked at her hoping she wouldn't back out but he would respect her decision nonetheless.

"I want you Gaara. I want only you" her eyes held trust, lust a bit of tension and so much love. Gaara responded by crashing his lips against hers. He kissed her almost devouring her, tasting her entirely thoroughly.

Slowly he pulled back small traces of pink grazed Hinata's cheeks. She was looking at him shyly through her lashes. He gently smoothed her hair and cupped her face pulling her in. The kiss was no longer urgent but gentle sweet. She yelped in surprise as Gaara picked her up bridal style.

He placed her gently on the bed her hair fanning out. His began kissing her once again this time the kisses were soft more intimate .His lips left her lips slowly making its way down. He relished in the moans being emitted from her. He pulled her up in a sitting position his hands not leaving her for a second.

He smirked at the shiver running through her body as his hands slowly caressed her thigh. His hands stopping at the hem of her gown, with a quick tug he discarded the gown finally exposing her to his hungry eyes. She desperately fought the urge to cover her chest but relaxed as a faint 'Wow' escaped his lips.

He urged her back into bed pushing his body into her. He groaned as he felt her soft body against his hard one. His hands and lips started exploring her body touching every inch of her skin. Hinata was unlike any of the other women he slept with, most of the woman knew there way around a man. But with Hinata every surprised gasp every moan made him feel glorious wanting him to pleasure her more so much more.

His mouth latched onto her breast licking, kissing and biting running his thumb against her nipple hardening it. He smirked when he heard Hinata's impatient groan as he slowed down his pace. His mouth finally latched on to her nipple sucking and pulling. Her hands entangled in his hair and she unconsciously arched her back pushing her chest further into him.

She pulled him back and kissed him. She didn't understand the feelings going through her body. Lust dominated her ; his fingers and lips causing her body to shake under him. She had never known she was so sensitive she tried uselessly to calm the intense throbbing in her lower belly; she felt her panties becoming wet with her arousal.

She kissed him her hands circling his throbbing organ through his boxers. He pulled back quickly discarding it. He watched Hinata gaze at him curiously. She reached out a questioning hand touching it ; her hands touching his plump head, he groaned as Hinata began moving her hand up and down. She quickly pulled away when she heard his groan. He tugged her hand and put it on his dick reassuring her he was okay. True she lacked experience but oh how willing he was to teach her. She pushed him so he was below her and kissed him the blush seemed to be fixed on her kissed his hard chest her hands grazing his nipples .She made her way down he could feel her breath against his organ.

Her eyes were uncertain but then she took his dick into her mouth sucking and kissing trying to mimic his gestures that he had done on her. Kami the woman could send him to heaven.

"Hinata I'm going to cum" before he knew it he released into her and she swallowed it. He grasped her arm pulling her back onto him. Quick sure fingers discarded her panties. He took her in her nude glory she looked divine. He smirked "Your turn"

She gasped as Gaara's fingers parted her vaginal lips. She emitted a deep moan as she felt his tongue licking her slit. He kissed sucked .His tongue dwelling deeper and deeper.

"Come on hime cum for me" his deep voice sending shockwaves through her body .Her body felt like it was betraying her and she screamed his name she felt him lap her juices as she came.

He came back on top crushing her body with his. His fingers parted her lips again and she felt him push a finger in encountering a thin membrane ...proof of her innocence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

He drove his finger in breaking her hymen. His cock was positioned and he was rubbing the head against her opening. With a thrust he pushed himself into her letting her adjust to his size his dick stretching her she felt his flesh against hers. His cock was completely sheathed in her. The pain that came was dulled as Gaara whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

He quickly pulled back and drove in thrusting he watched her eyes widen she screamed his name "Faster Gaara faster" he could feel her womanhood pulsating against his sheath his thrust became harder. He watched her eyes widen in ecstasy. Finally with a scream she climaxed her hands pressed against his shoulders her hips arching and finally she slumped back on the bed. With two final thrusts he came collapsing on top of her.

He rolled to his side. Her face and body glowing in post coital bliss. He leaned into the pillows catching her wrists and pulling him on top of her. He kissed her lips. He grabbed the blanket and covered them.

"I love you Gaara"

"I love you too"

He drew back the blanket ignoring Hinata's frown as she lost contact with him. He rummaged through his pants .Hinata got up securing the thin sheet over her and went over to him. Gaara pulled her towards the bed and set her at the edge.

"Hinata will you marry me"

She stared at him wide eyed he wasn't serious was he. "I know I am not great at being romantic" her eyes softened if tonight was anything to go by he was very romantic.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I can't imagine being without you every time you are away my heart ....it....it hurts. I always thought I could love only myself. I want you because you … you are mine. My existence is linked to you without you I can't remain I cannot exist."

She cupped his face and kissed him "Yes… oh kami yes. I am yours Gaara always your's. I love you always ….forever" he smiled and pulled out a tiny box she gasped as she looked at the ring. It was beautiful a large diamond sat in the centre of a slender white gold band. Two small diamonds set at its sides. He placed it on her ring finger claiming her... She smiled and he kissed her pushing her into bed and for the second time that night he showed her how much he loved her.

_They say love is a combination of hormones and our nerves becoming excited …. they say love is our brain justifying the desires for flesh ,our natural urges for reproduction… they say love is science but I don't care what they say when I am with him its magic its my heaven ………_

* * *

**A/N: Hey so that was a big chapter actually it was two chapters .I am really happy with this .Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing for you guys.**

**Advice is always welcome This is the last chapter I will be writing an epilogue unless you guys dont want it Please R&R NO flames allowed**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N :Pinky Bulma, Gaara-frenzy, midnight blue08, BluEbErRy-ChAn, Heaven's Evil, BloodxKanji, diff-r-ent-1, DarkndAngel9, Mistress of DarkShadow.** Thanks for your reviews (grinning like an idiot)

Thanks to all those who put this story on your favorite /story alert list. Thanks a bunch to those who had fun reading this story.

I know the epilogue is short but it is an epilogue just something I intended to do for closure and I am glad you guys agreed :)))

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Epilogue

Beautiful it was the only way to describe the scene before him. He felt strange as worry washed over him it had been like this ever since he had gotten married .Now that he had someone he was terrifed of losing everything that made his life precious. He felt scared so scared that if he moved everything wonderful in his life would just disappear .Terrified that he would one day wake up and he would be once again alone.

He looked once again at his wife. He still couldn't believe it they had been married for five years and he was still in love with her as much as he was when he was courting her if not more. Dressed in a simple blue nightgown with the strap falling on one side hair slightly tousled , no makeup on she still looked beyond divine.

She was sitting on the bed completely unaware that he was leaning against the doorway laughing at the antics of their three year old. His eyes drifted away and he looked on with pride at his first born, his** son.**

He took in the dark ebony hair that was in complete disarray so like his. He may have inherited Hinata's hair color but in every other sense Rei was his son. He looked like a chibi version of Gaara. He smiled as he saw his old tattered teddy bear in Rei's hand that Hinata had fixed it up for him .Apparently his son had inherited his unnatural attachment for "Bobo chan"

Twinkling pale lavender eyes suddenly looked at him and he was at the receiving end of a dazzling smile even after so long one smile from her and he was practically melting. He shrugged his worry away and made his way towards her.

"Tou chan!!!!!!" He bent forward to catch his son and lift him high in the air relishing in the shriek of laughter that followed. He pulled his son close to his chest and settled himself on the bed .Rei shifted so he was facing Hinata and continued the discussion he was having with his mother before he greeted him.

Gaara tried to pay attention as his son chattered away to his mother about his day but quickly tuned it out when he began explaining how exactly his brother had used him to get a girl followed by how Temari had throttled Kankuro for it. He rolled his eyes and wondered how exactly to kill his brother for using his son to pick up girls.

He looked at Hinata who was smiling away .His gaze drifted lower to the sleeping bundle in her arms. Rei suddenly shot up and went to his mother to whisper a secret and he rushed forward to pick up his sleeping daughter from her arms.

If Rei was an exact replica of him save the hair then Sachi was Hinata's. She had red hair although darker than his but the eyes and the face were all Hinata. She let out a tiny yawn and settled back in his arms.

Her tiny hands were grasping his finger. She was so tiny barely six months old. She was his little girl his princess. She was going to grow up to be a beautiful woman. His hold tightened a little as he thought of the all hormonal boys who would dare take her away from him. He had a full proof plan he would train Rei to fight and then set him loose on any boy that tried to touch** his** Sachi.

Hinata and Rei were staring at Gaara who kept grinning maniacally. He was pulled away from his thoughts when two tiny hands cupped his face. He looked to see his son standing before him.

"Tou chan stop being silly"

He looked at his son and nodded gravely not wanting to upset his son. Rei nodded back and jumped out of bed ignoring Hinata's 'be careful' and ran down the stairs.

"What has he gone down for?"

"To get some chocolate from the fridge he was begging for almost two hours"

"Hinata"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For this, for everything I always think about how lucky I am you know for having you for this life but I never say it so now I am saying it. I want you to know I am happy and grateful because I have you and the kids"

Hinata smiled and kissed him. "Gaara don't say thank you because I need you too more than life" She sighed and picked up Sachi from his arms and snuggled up to him.

After everyone was full with chocolates, they had waged war against a three your old to get him to take bath which was followed by a second war to get him out. Finally Sachi was tucked in and they put their son in bed tucking him for the night.

He pulled Hinata towards him and kissed her. They hadn't kissed with so much passion since Sachi was born. Hinata relaxed in the crook of his neck her breathing rapidly increasing. He pushed her into bed and proceeded to claim her after so long .... so very long

It was close to two in the morning and Gaara lay awake. He smiled as he felt Hinata's nude body shift next to him. For a man who had always believed that he would never find love for himself who always thought that money and power would bring him happiness that he needed, he was happy that he was proven wrong. He smiled as his fingers traced the kanji on his forehead no longer did it represent the hollowness of existence. Now….. now it reflected the joy of living it truly meant …..love

* * *

"While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about."

* * *

**A/N:**

Rei :law or strive

Sachi: blessed or lucky

To all those who asked for a sequel well I am not sure . I will give it a shot if it comes out good then I will post it up .I might dabble in one shots. Feel free to leave a review or a pm.I may make one shots about the family maybe include what happened to the other characters. You guys can always give your ideas :)

Thanks a million to all those who supported this story I am glad that you enjoyed my first story so much .I love you guys I really do.

I want to give a special thanks to

**diff-r-ent-1:** for being my first ever reviewer and supporting this story the entire time

**Sarah/DarkndAngel9:**For making me smile with some of my longest reviews I truly enjoyed them

**Mistress of DarkShadow,BluEbErRy-ChAn, BloodxKanji** :For you extremely sweet reviews and in general your the hyper reviews ;)

**Heaven's Evil/Alyss Hyuga,-L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-,mistress akasha, midnight blue08, SHeWithNoName, xXxSilverMoonxXx:** For supporting me through out this story love you guys

Thanks to all those who reviewed I am extremely grateful:

**Rot Into Death , Nightfall2525 ,xXLaurenisthePrincessofRockXx, millenniumsnow, Basium1, ej, hina sama, HANA CHAN, LaClem0516, egyptianblue, Beth, winterkaguya, Suzume-Kage, xXShukakuzGuurlXx, DeviousxXxSmile, , , Sincerly- MiSS J, adiksamanga, phthalo8, AnimeRose93, fandidot, champylin, Pinky Bulma, Gaara-frenzy**

**Please R&R. NO FLAMES ALLOWED**


End file.
